Point of No Return
by NellyBear85
Summary: She was safe again, but Bella now faces a new challenge. She was facing a point in her life, where she could not turn back. She was reaching the point of no return.
1. Impossible

Chapter 1 - Impossible

Today, I woke up to the cloudy sunrise, like I have done every day. The school year was winding down. My graduation was in 6 weeks. My midterms were 2 weeks ago. Two weeks ago when my life was in danger, again. More danger still, because he, they were not here to defend me. The thoughts of those days still send shivers through my body. I was laying in this very bed, when I woke up from my nightmare, but this time I wasn't screaming. That was odd. I went to sit by my window, trying to see a silhouette of a running wolf. I knew it was pointless to try to see any of the wolves, in the night. They were too fast for my eyes. Alice, I'm scared. Why haven't you seen any of this? Maybe you have and you don't care anymore. No, that wasn't true. Alice was my best friend. Unlike him, I knew she would always care.

Something flashed through the trees that caught my eye. Even in this dark night, I saw it was a flash of color. A color that was familiar. I shook my head and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a great relief. Jacob was finally going to take me cliff-diving. I sat in the middle of the bed, looking out the dark window. This was bringing a familiar feeling. It finally hit me and I pulled my covers of my body. I pinched my eyes closed, trying to push the memory back to the recesses of my mind. My mind wondered as I fell asleep. The image would not fade away without a fight, so I conceded and let it rip through me. I sat in the middle of this very bed, looking out that same window. It was the beginning of summer and my leg was still in a cast.

I couldn't sleep, not without cool arms around me. My fingers ran through my hair as my window opened. "Why are you still awake?" I smiled in the dark, knowing he could still see me clearly. "I was waiting for you." He smiled, his teeth catching the faint light from outside. He walked over to my bedside, taking me up in his arms, "You need your rest." I leaned my face into his neck, inhaling at the sweet scent of his skin. His cool lips pressed into my cheek as he sat down in the bed. I nestled into his chest as he began to hum my song. My eyes opened to faint sunlight. The hole in my chest shocked me as reality began to set in. Why did I get up in the middle of the night?

Looking out the window, Charlie's cruiser was gone. Once again, I was alone. The pain was my only companion. I had to get out of my bedroom to escape the scene that did not want to disappear. After eating breakfast, I went out to my truck and drove to La Push. I told Jake I would meet him at the cliffs where we saw Sam and the others diving. I walked along the cliffs, examining them for myself. He said there was a lower point where we could jump. I stood at the edge of the cliff, looking into the dark waters below. "Bella, it's been too long." I froze. The bell voice rang with familiarity. I turned and saw the face of my nightmares. Victoria stood a few feet away from me. "Seeing Laurent's mistakes, I now see you are difficult to get to." She stared at me, her body completely still. _Bella, don't move_. My hallucination cautioned me. She smiled, "Now, while the dogs are away, I can play. Your Edward," I listened to my hallucination and did not flinch at the sound of his name, "killed James. Now, to only be fair, you must die."

I let out a staggered breath, "Laurent told me. Get on with it." _Bella, No! Edward, it's ok. This way, my pain would be over. Bella, you can't_. She leaned into a crouch and I closed my eyes, repeating the same line I said that day in the meadow, _Edward, I love you_. A cool, hard hand clamped down on my throat and I felt the cool breath on my cheek. Taking my hand, her fingernail cut into my skin. My arm flinched as it realized the pain. I felt a sharp pain beginning to press into my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Victoria's teeth exposed about to press into the same scar left by James. I gasped and she looked up at me. "Fine, that was too easy anyway." She threw me down to the ground and stalked me. My bleeding hand was opened on the ground and she pressed the heel of her foot into it, holding me down. Mud matted my hair as a gust of wind blew through the cliff. She inhaled, "No, not now!" My ear was against the ground and I could hear rumbling and it was getting louder. Her head turned and then she looked down at me. "No time," she spoke through her teeth. She looked down and bared her teeth. My eyes widened, "No!" I screamed as Victoria's teeth came closer. My eyes closed tightly waiting for the pain. I felt her hands come down on either side of my face. She lifted my head up in her hands. Victoria slowed turned my head to one side. She was going to break my neck. A tear fell from my eye, _Goodbye Edward_. As I finished uttering his name, her hands flew from my face. My body fell back to the ground. I opened my eyes as a large brown wolf standing by my head.

I got up on my knees and it nudged me with its nose. Its head turned into the direction of the village. He wanted me to follow him. I looked back in the direction the glimpse I caught of the other wolves. The massive wolf shook its head and pressed its nose into my back, nudging me to get up. Walking alongside the massive wolf, I couldn't stand the silence, "Jared, what's going on?" He shook his head. "Oh, you can't tell me," I guessed. Jared suddenly stopped and snarled at the trees. "What?" Jared looked back at me. Pushing his nose into my torso, I fell to the ground. He pressed his paw on my shoulder and nodded its massive head. "All right, I'll wait here." I watched as Jared ran off into the trees. Trying to keep myself calm, I thought about how I was able to communicate with them in wolf form. My hand, the one that didn't throb with pain was pressed into the ground and I felt the same rumbling. Flashing pass me, I saw Sam, Paul and Embry run pass me. I wanted to stand, but I was too engulfed in fear to move. Where was Jacob? Coming out last, Jacob trotted over to me. I closed my eyes in relief. I stood and wrapped my arm around his neck. Jacob inhaled deeply, then shrugged out of my hold. "What?" Jacob ran into the trees and I was alone again.

Jacob came back in another minute, as a human, "Sorry, you smile like her. Too sweet. In my wolf nose, it practically burns." I rolled my eyes, "What happened with Victoria? And where did the others go?" He sighed, "She's gone. We finally got her. The others were coming back, when Jared picked up the scent of another one. That's why he made you stay here. Sam said to take you back to the village and the others will get the bloodsucker." "Ohh, so Victoria is dead?" Jake held my hand, "Yes. You're finally safe." I sighed in the complete euphoria that it was over. "But what about the other one?" He shrugged, "Just some random one that was in the area. Nothing to worry about." "Ohh." The wind whipped through the trees and I shivered. "So much for cliff diving today, a storm is coming. Come on, let's get back to my house." I nodded, "What about my truck?" He looked back, as a howl ripped through the air, "Paul will bring it." Underneath Jake's arm, my shivering stopped until we reached his house. Billy was there and Jacob told us how they destroyed Victoria.

I smiled at the memory of that day. It was the most relief I have had in months. Victoria was gone. She was no longer hunting me. Jacob said they would still come across the rogue vampire and the pack would hunt them. I looked out the window and I realized my cheek was burning. Holding it, it felt warmer than my entire body. I looked at my clock and saw I was going to be late for school. I jumped out of bed. I was so lost in my mind, that time got away from me. I dressed in my blue blouse, something I hadn't worn in months. The pain could rip through me later and it will. Grabbing my jacket, I ran out to my truck and pushed it as fast as it could go. I pulled into the parking lot with a few minutes to spare. I saw Jessica and Angela staring at me as I got out of the truck. They both wore faces of complete worry. Angela shocked me, but Jessica scared me. She hadn't spoken to me much since that night in Port Angeles when my hallucinations began. "Hi," I spoke timidly. They looked at each, then to me. "What's wrong?" Angela shook her head and Jessica patted my shoulder, "Are you okay?" My eyebrows furrowed, "Yes. I overslept a little, but other than that, I'm fine." Angela half-smiled, "Ok. Umm, let's get to class." They tugged at my arms and I walked with them. "Bella, is everything ok, really?" I looked at her, "Yes, why wouldn't it be." Angela and Jessica shared a glance, "Seriously?" I stopped, "Ok, what is going on here?" Jessica bit her lip, "Nothing. You say everything is fine. Then everything is fine. I mean you seem to be handling it pretty well." I raised an eyebrow, "Handling what?" We were under the cafeteria awning now when they stood in their tracks. "Bella," Angela looked at me, "you don't know? You haven't heard."

My eyebrows rose, "Heard what?" Jessica stepped into my line of sight, "Your dad didn't tell you?" I looked at her, "Tell me what? I was away all weekend with my friend, Emily." They looked at each other. "You know. My friend, Emily Young on the reservation. I got home late last night. Charlie was already asleep when I got home. And he was gone when I got up. Now, what is going on?" Angela looked over my shoulder, "Ok. This is it…. umm." Angela began to speak, when someone interrupted her. "Bella!" My back straightened and my bag slipped down my arm. Before I turned around completely, I was being tugged downward by my neck. Pale arms were around my neck and my chin was pressed into a cold, hard shoulder. I looked out of corner my eyes and saw jet-black spiky hair. My nose was filled with such a sweet scent. I gasped and my arms responded back by hugging her back. She pulled back and I saw her face, "Alice!" She smiled brightly, "Oh, I've missed you so much." Alice hugged me again. She pulled back, "Ang, Jess!" I stared at her back, then I bent down to pick up my bag.

Throwing it over my shoulder, "Alice, what are you doing here?" She looked back at me and her smile faltered. As I was about to ask her what was wrong, another voice came from behind me. "Bella." My mouth fell open. My body froze. I closed my eyes, as I turned. I saw his hands. My eyes moved up until I saw his face. His pale face, his gold eyes, his bronze hair. His eyes stared into mine as his face lit up into a smile, "Bella." He whispered my name again. My eyes closed, but they wouldn't open. My breath let out slowly and my legs detached from my body. "Bella!" Several people called my name and more hands were holding my body. It felt like they were holding me down, keeping me from floating away. I was dreaming. This was a dream. I was still in bed. Alice wasn't here. He wasn't here. Soon I would wake up and feel the painful blow of reality.


	2. Unexpected

Chapter 2 – Unexpected

My decision was finally. It has been more than seven months. Here I was in Rio, hiding from my family, from the world. Hiding away from my life. My life was in Forks. Not the life I lived, but the life I was in love with. She was there, not waiting for me, but she was there. In that rain covered town. The rain, saturating through her mahogany hair, making it look black. The eyes of liquid chocolate and the scent of sweet freesias and lavender. I was determined to return and make things right. Alice was right, I couldn't run from this. I tried before and failed. I tried again and I was failing miserably. I held out longer, but my reserve of strength to stay away from her was empty. I need Bella in my life, because she is my life. I changed out of the tattered shirt I wore. The shirt that I wore the day I left her. It surprised me that it still held together, but soon enough, my clothes will smell of her scent again. I changed and as soon as night fell, I was on my way to the airport. I purchased my ticket to Seattle. Waiting for my flight, my phone vibrated. I smiled, no surprise who this was.

"Edward, this is so wonderful. Don't worry. I'm already on my way home and I will have everything ready. I saw the vision this morning and I told everyone. Esme, Carlisle and Jasper are closing up everything in Ithaca. Emmett and Rosalie are on their way back from Asia. I know you think it was presumptuous of me to do this, but my vision was solid." I chuckled, "It's fine, Alice. I hurt you so much with my decision to leave. Just promise me you won't go to her house until I get there." She sighed, "Of course. Anything you want, Edward. I can't wait to see you and Bella." "Flight 952 to Seattle is now boarding." The announcement was repeated again in Spanish and Portuguese, "Alice, I have to go. I will see you soon." I boarded the plane. Waiting to take off, I took out the abused picture of me and Bella from her birthday. The smile on her face and the way her eyes looked at me, I hoped she would look at me like that again.

I looked at the picture and thought about our reunion. Would she be happy to see me? Would she be sad or indifferent? I sighed, no matter what she was like, I would be happy to see her again. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. This was as close to sleep that I could get. I let my mind wander; my version of dreaming. I saw Bella sitting at her desk in her bedroom. The curtain of her hair sprawled over her shoulders, no, pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, with her hair hanging down one of her shoulders. She wore a spaghetti strap tank top, with her familiar sweats. I slipped through her widow and held her hair. She smiled and looked up at me, from her computer. "Edward," she jumped up and threw her arms around my neck. I pressed my lips to hers, wrapping my arms around her.

I was engrossed in my fantasy, that time flew by and the plane began to descend at Sea-Tac Airport. I opened my eyes and left the plane. I received a message on my phone, "Don't bother running or renting a car, I'm already here." Alice again. I think she was more excited than me. Outside, I saw my silver Volvo and she jumped out of the car and threw herself at me, "Oh, Edward, you really have made me so happy. Come on, you need to hunt before you see her." Alice practically pushed me into the car, "You know, Alice, I can still drive my own car." She giggled, "Oh, hell. You cannot see Bella looking like that." Her mind rambled on and on about what to dress me in, how I should look and lamented what she would wear. "Alice, how about we hunt first, then we could focus on the more important things, like matching your shoes with your jewelry?" She scowled at me, "Fine." When we reached the east end of the Olympic National Park, Alice parked and we ran through the forest. I took down two bears.

I knew I was engorging myself, but I felt more alive than I have in a long time. I was back home. The familiar scent of the trees, the scent of the rain in the air and the cloudy look of the sky. One more thing would complete my euphoria, Bella. Alice thought about the similarity of our trip. She thought about us hunting in this park the day before I took Bella to my meadow. My meadow; it's been so long. "Alice…." She shook her head, "No, I'm driving you home. You can run from there, not here." I nodded, "Fine. Let's go." We walked to the car, arm-in-arm. Mine over her shoulders and her's around my waist, being brother and sister again. We drove down the familiar roads to our home. The meadow of our house needed tending to badly. Everything was overgrown. "I wanted to get started on this, but your flight was coming in and I, at least, had to get the house ready. And, I was alone." "Its fine, Alice. I'll get started." She smiled and I saw her vision, Rosalie and Emmett would be here in less than an hour. "Maybe, I'll wait. Emmett will want to fight and that would be perfect to clear out the yard." Alice smiled, "You're right." I went up to my room. The air was stagnant and the scent of dust hung heavily in the air.

Alice was able to get the first two floors done, but the third still needed to be cleaned. In my room, my couch was underneath a large white drop cloth. My stereo was in a box, along with my CDs and albums. My closet was locked up and I opened it. My clothes were fine. One top stood out among everything else. I took it up and it was a short, fringed sleeved green blouse. It was Bella's. She left it here when she and Alice went swimming in the river. Alice cleared out a drawer in my closet for Bella's things. I opened it and saw her lavender swimsuit. I remember Alice trying to talk her into wearing a bikini, but Bella was too shy. I laughed at the memory as the front door opened, "Alice, the yard is awful. We have to clean it up before Esme gets here." I actually smiled at Rosalie's voice. Someone sniffed at the air, "Oh, I'm going to get him." Emmett came flying up the stairs, but I leapt out the window into the yard. "Down here." Emmett tackled me, "Are you in a better mood?" he held me in a headlock. I fought out of his hold, ripped a sapling from the ground and threw it at him.

After fighting for two hours, the yard was practically cleared. "Ok, Em, lets clean up the debris." He shrugged, "Whatever you want. It's just great to see you again and smiling. What brought this on?" I smiled, "I got tired of fighting. I couldn't do it anymore." Emmett nodded, "Good. I can't wait to see her again. I really did miss her. I'm just glad you changed your mind." We heard someone stomp their foot in the house, "Is that it?! Is that why we came back? So, Edward can get her back?" I looked up at the window, "Just shut up, Rosalie. I really don't need to hear anything from you." She huffed. She was quite, verbally, while unpacking hers and Emmett's bags, but her mind was going a mile a minute. Ignoring her, Emmett and I cleaned up the yard and cleared out the drive way.

Soon, everyone was home. Esme threw herself at me, "Don't you ever put us through this again. I'm so happy to see you." Everyone was happier again. Carlisle got his job back at the hospital and had work the next day. Jasper was busy trying to make things up to me, but I told him it was fine. Emmett kept me occupied all night, by Alice's request. The following day, it was Jasper's turn to keep me busy. "Please, when you see her, please, please apologize for me." I rolled my eyes, "Jas, she's forgiven you since before we left. I told you that. She blamed herself. There's nothing to apologize for." It was the night before Alice and I had to go back to school. My knee bounced anxiously as the minutes ticked by.

_Edward, go. She's at home right now. She'll be in bed soon_. I stood and walked over to the window, "Thanks, Alice." I leapt from the window and ran in the direction. I didn't have to push myself forward. It was like I was being pulled. Soon, I saw the house, with the bay window. The window was open slightly and I caught her scent. Scaling the house, I heard my favorite sound in the world; her heartbeat. Opening the window, I slipped into the room and there she was. After months of her image haunting me, there she was in the small bed. Just like the first night, her hair was sprawled across the pillow. Her arm hung off the bed. She turned over restlessly, but she wasn't muttering in her sleep. I knelt down by her bed and I looked at the face I loved; I couldn't get enough of it. Her lips were parted and I inhaled at her scent. She turned away from me. I walked around the bed to stare at her. Soon, I couldn't help myself as I got into the bed myself. I wrapped my arms around her and she molded her body to mine. I buried my face in her hair. Every nerve in my body was alive. I studied every aspect of her. The feel of her skin under my fingers. Every curl in her hair. The rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. I noticed some changes; her hair was longer, she was slightly thinner and there was a slight change to her scent. I couldn't pinpoint it, but it didn't mar her original floral scent.

She suddenly inhaled deeply and turned over. I thought she woke up, but her breath was steady. Her voice whimpered and I looked at her. She was having a nightmare. I kissed her cheek and she sighed. I stayed in bed with her for hours. She didn't speak once, but that was fine. I wanted to hear her voice as she was completely awake. The sun was beginning to rise. I kissed her cheek again, "I'll see you soon. I love you." I dashed out the window and ran, almost flew home. Alice had everything ready. Esme had contacted the school on Friday and informed them that Alice and I were coming back. It wasn't necessary for her to come; we were 18 years old, at least that what the school thought. We drove my car and pulled up to the school. All eyes widened and half of the students gasped as Alice and I walked through the campus. "I don't believe this. They're back." "Oh, my gosh, does Bella know?" Alice knew Bella's schedule and we had every class with her. "She's running late, but she'll be here in fifteen minutes." I smiled, "Thanks, Alice." I saw the vision of Bella running out of her house. Soon, we heard her truck. Alice was practically bouncing in her seat. We were sitting on at the far end of the parking lot, so she wouldn't see us.

I saw her. Her eyes were widened by her tardiness. Flinging her bag over her shoulder, she moved gracefully, until she was stopped by Jessica and Angela. _She must know. Look at her face. This isn't going to be easy_, Angela thought. _This is going to be interesting_, Jessica lamented. The three of them spoke and walked to their classes. Alice and I followed quietly. "You know. My friend, Emily Young on the reservation. I got home late last night. Charlie was already asleep when I got home. And he was gone when I got up. Now, what is going on?" Her voice was like an angel's chorus. Angela's eyes widened as she looked at me and Alice walking towards them. _Uh-oh_. "Ok. This is it…. umm." Angela began to explain, but Alice couldn't contain herself. "Bella!" Bella's back straightened and her bag fell from her shoulder. Alice embraced Bella and hugged Jessica and Angela. _Edward, now!_ "Bella." Her eyes didn't meet mine as she faced me, "Bella." I said her name in such relief. When her eyes met mine, I smiled. The chocolate brown eyes I've dreamed of for so long were in front of me again. Soon, my smile fell. Her eyes were not happy, but shocked.

Her eyes closed and she began to fall backwards. I caught her waist, as Alice, Jessica and Angela grabbed her shoulders and arms. A chorus of "Bella" filled the air as her body fell limply to the ground. _I didn't think she'd react like this. I'm sorry, Edward_. "Oh, my gosh. What happened?" Angela was concerned. "She's just fainted, I think. We have to get her to the nurse," Jessica added. Alice took her book bag from the ground as I carried Bella to the nurse's office. Jessica and Angela followed after us. "Oh, my! What happened to her?" the nurse asked. "She fainted. She's completely unconscious," I explained setting Bella's body down on the bed, letting her slip out of my arms. _Oh my heavens. I heard she fainted in the forest after they left, now, she's fainted when they come back. She is so affected by the Cullens, or maybe, just by Edward. This is the second time he's brought her in here because she's fainted_. The nurse's thought shocked me; she fainted when I left her? I looked at Alice and she was as shocked as I was, _I didn't see that_. Jessica and Angela were allowed to stay with Bella, but the nurse pushed me and Alice out. "It's your first day back to school. You can check on her between classes."

I would be checking on her every minute I was away from her. Alice was already looking into her future, "She'll be awake in four hours. We can go see her then." I would let Bella rest. This would be more difficult than I thought.


	3. Conflicts

Chapter 3 – Conflicts

My head was spinning. I felt my heart beating, but my arms and legs weren't moving. I must was dreaming. Soon, I would wake up in my bedroom. There was a dim light behind my eyelids. I groaned, the light was dim, but it was still too bright for my eyes. I was just waking up. I must have fallen asleep with my lamp on. I turned to my side and I picked up the smell of paint. Something clumped down on my pillow. "Bella, are you ok?" I picked my head up too quickly, that was a mistake. I laid back down, holding my head, "Where am I? What's going on?" "The nurse's office. You fainted." I looked to my left and saw Angela and Jessica sitting by me. "No, no, I was dreaming. That was not real." Jessica sighed, "Yes it was. You saw…" I shook my head and she stopped mid-sentence. I sat up slowly, "Ok, let's recap. I arrived at school a few minutes before class, right?" Angela nodded, "Yes." "Then the three of us walked to class and we were talking." "Right," Angela confirmed for me. I sighed, "Then I saw Alice." Jessica nodded, "Yea." I closed my eyes, "Then… what happened?" Angela sighed, "You saw Edward." I closed my eyes and fell back on the pillow. "And I fainted in front of him?"

"Bella, don't beat yourself up. It was overwhelming. Your best friend and your… ex-boyfriend suddenly showing up. That's a lot to deal with. I mean you missed a whole week of school when they left." I sighed, "I mean, did he say anything else?" Angela shook her head, "No, he just carried you here. He did insist on staying with you, but Ms. Cope wasn't going for it. She knew it was their first day back. You've been out for the first four hours. He and Alice have been here between each class to check on you. Next hour is lunch, if you want to wait?" I nodded, "That sounds like a great idea." Ms. Cope came in and checked on me, "Are you all right, dear? Do you want me to call your father?" "No! No, that really isn't necessary. Could I just spend the rest of the hour here? I'm still feeling a little…." "Of course, dear. Girls, you can go to class." I bit my lip, "Actually, can they stay? I really don't want to be alone." Ms. Cope nodded, "Of course. I'll bring you some water."

Once the door closed, Jessica, Angela and I huddled together. "After first hour, Edward practically ripped the door off, asking if you had woken up. He looked like he wanted to be alone with you, but we didn't leave you. After second hour, he was begging Ms. Cope if he could stay, but she wasn't letting him skip class." Jessica told me what Ms. Cope said, "Edward, I know you're worried about her, but you cannot miss class on your first day. As soon as she is awake, I will call your teacher to let you know, but you are not missing class." Jessica looked over her shoulder, "I think Ms. Cope just called his class." My eyes widened, "He must be worried about me for Alice's sake." Jessica and Angela looked at each other, "I don't think so," they said in unison.

Soon the bell rang. I had to escape soon, before either Alice or Edward arrived. "Let's go." Outside, everyone's eyes were on my face as they passed. "I'm going to assume…." "Yes, everyone knows," Jessica confirmed. I groaned, "Ok, so what did you guys mean by 'you didn't think so?' You think he had another reason?" Jessica smiled, "I think he still cares about you. I mean I saw the look on his face every time Ms. Cope told him he had to go. Or when he came in the room to check on you." We walked into the cafeteria and got our lunches. Going to our table, I saw two more people there, "Oh boy." Angela followed my gaze, "It's just lunch, Bella." I sighed, "You're right." I really was making a big deal out of nothing. More than likely, the Cullens wanted to come back to Forks and just convinced him to deal with it. This was their favorite place to live. And, he only carried me to the nurse's office because he was the only guy with us and it would be a complete shock watching Alice carry me. I walked to the table, sitting next to Angela. There was a seat empty next to me and I didn't look up as someone sat down. I closed my eyes and drank my soda. "Bella." I looked up at him, "Yes?" All eyes from around the table were on us. I looked around and all eyes went in various directions. I sighed again. "Bella, how are you felling?" "Fine, thank you for helping me. Jess and Angela told me." His hand raised but he drew it back, "If you want, you don't have to spend the rest of the day here. I could take you home." I sighed, "Like the last time." He smiled, "Yes."

I looked up around the table and I saw the others looking in different directions, but I knew they were listening. "Bella," Edward tried to get my attention again, "I need to talk to you. It's rather important." I looked up at him and he was staring into my eyes. "A.. all right." "Could we go for a walk?" That sent a shiver down my spine. I nodded and we got up. Edward held the door for me as we walked outside the cafeteria. It was misting outside, but I still shivered. The cold I was feeling was from the anticipation of what Edward was about to tell me. Edward walked closely to me. We were now underneath the awning of Building 3. I tried not to look into his eye. That would be far too painful. "Bella." I let my eyes drift upward, but I did not look into his eyes, "Yes?" He sighed, "How are you?" "Fine." "How do you feel, really?" I sighed, "I'm all right. Umm, you really didn't have to do that." To my surprise, he chuckled, "I wanted to. At least Mike wasn't in the way this time." I actually half-smiled at the statement. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I was being a masochist. I wanted this over as soon as possible. The sooner it was over, the sooner the pain would consume me and I would slip back into my depression. I was preparing myself for that.

I blinked slowly, but as my eyes opened, I saw Edward's hand reaching up for my face. My cheeks burned as his cool fingers touched my face. My heart betrayed me, as it sprinted into its race, as it always did whenever Edward touched me. He stepped closer to me, still holding my face. His hand cupped my face as he said my name, "Bella, I am so sorry. I am sorry for what I did to you. For what it did to you when I left." I blinked and looked up into his eyes. Edward's eyes were looking straight into mine, "What?" The word escaped my lips before I knew it. He stared at me, "I never should have left you. I was wrong and I am so sorry." I shook my head, "But you said……" His thumb brushed over my lips, "Bella, what I said that day," my cheeks flushed at the memory, "it wasn't true. None of it was. Why did you believe me so easily? How could you believe any of the things I told you?"

My breathing became gasps and a traitor tear fell from my eye. "Bella," he spoke my name with concern. My eyes fell from his face and I felt my legs weaken. "You… you..." "Bella!" Another voice called me from the parking lot. Edward's hand fell from my face as we both turned and saw who called me. My eyes widened as we saw Jacob getting out of his car. Edward shifted his body, so that he was half-blocking me from Jacob as he approached us. My body reacted to Jacob and Edward's close proximity; my pulsed raced and my body tightened. They were natural enemies. Jacob stopped about six feet away, his nose wrinkling in disgust, "What are you doing here?" I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward answered, "My family has decided to return to Forks." I looked at Jacob and saw his hands were trembling. "If that is all you came for, would you excuse us. Bella and I were talking." Jacob's eyes widened and he spoke through his teeth, "I need to speak to her." Anger was clear in Edward's response, "Well, it will have to wait." Jacob's spasms moved up his arms. I stepped around Edward, but he held my wrist, "No, Bella, don't." "It's fine," I pleaded. "No," he looked down at me, "you don't know…." "Yes, I do." Edward's hold loosened and I went over to Jacob, "Jake, calm down." I felt Edward's eyes on me. "Be…" Jacob stuttered my name. I put my hand on his chest, "Jake, this isn't the place." His trembling slowed, he exhaled and looked at me. Jacob's arm wound around my waist, "Let's go." Jacob began to tow me away, but Edward flashed in front of us, "Get your hand off her, mutt!" The look in Edward's eyes scared me. He looked like a monster. Jacob's hand on my waist tightened into a fist, as he held me closer to his side, "Do not talk to me like that, bloodsucker. Get out of our way!" Edward's eyes narrowed and Jacob began to tremble again.

"Stop!" I stood between them, looking back and forth between their faces. "Bella," I looked at Edward. I wanted to calm them both down, but it was pointless. "Bella," I looked at Jacob. I sighed, "I have to go." Lunch hour was almost over and I wanted to escape. "I'll take you to class," Edward offered. I shook my head, "No, I'm going home." "I'll take you," Jacob offered. "No! I want to be alone. I….." I shook my head again and walked away from both of them. I walked away from Edward and Jacob, feeling their eyes on my back. The misting rain dampened my hair, but I didn't bother to put on my hood. I didn't care if this got back to Charlie. Knowing that the Cullens were back, Charlie wouldn't be that mad at me for leaving school early. My drive was completely absentminded. I don't even know how I got home. I walked into the house and made my way to my room.

I got undressed and put on my old sweats. I just laid in bed and let the day's events run through my mind. The Cullens were back. Edward was back. He had lied to me the day he left. Another tear fell from my eye. I closed my eyes, as my chest began to heave from my sobs. This was surreal. How I wanted Edward to come back, but now, I was unsure. I had to admit to myself that I was beginning the process of getting over Edward. My nightmare was fading, I was no longer looking for my hallucinations and the hole in my chest was hurting less. I knew I would always love Edward, but I was coping with the fact that he was gone and he didn't want me. How can I cope with this?


	4. Information

Chapter 4 – Information

The mutt ruined everything. I knew Jacob Black cared about Bella, but how dare he interfere in our conversation. I seethed through the rest of the school day. Alice saw that Bella was at home, crying in bed. _Edward, just leave her alone for now. She needs her time to deal with all this_. "But Alice……?" Alice showed me her vision of Bella lying in bed, starting to fall asleep. _You can see her later_. I sighed; I just wanted to see Bella. I needed to see her. After months of living on a tattered picture and my memories of her, to separate myself from her now was beyond painful. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I did not think it was going to be this hard. My anger grew at the thought of Jacob Black for making this harder than necessary. Alice kicked me, _I saw that, Edward. We just got you back and it would hurt all of us if you tried to fight one of the wolves_. The shrill bell rang, "Alice, she knew he was a werewolf. He was trembling, about to change, but Bella calmed him." Alice looked up at me, "Oh boy. So much for her staying out of trouble. We have to talk to Carlisle about this. The pack may be bigger than we thought." I nodded as we sat in our seats for our last class.

I contemplated going to Bella's house before going home. Alice elbowed me in the ribs, _Let her rest, Edward. I know you want to see her, but she's upset right now. Don't push her_. I closed my eyes in defeat. "Fine, Alice." The teacher droned on and on about logarithms and I tried to pay attention, but I was completely uninterested. Soon, the bell rang and Alice and I were off to the parking lot. We were near my car, when Alice stopped. I looked back to see Angela coming towards us, "Hi. I'm sorry, Alice, but have you seen Bella?" Alice looked up at me, "She went home early." Angela nodded, _Don't blame her_. "Ok, I was just worried about her. I'll see you tomorrow." Alice and I got in the car and were the first ones out of the parking lot. Alice was on the phone with Carlisle, explaining that he had to come home right away. She sighed, "Edward, this is important. She'll be fine." My hands tightened on the steering wheel. We were a minute away from Bella's house. Alice groaned, "Fine, but you have two minutes." I sighed as we turned down her street.

I moved out of the car before anyone could see me. I went through her bedroom window and found her in bed. I saw the trail of dried tears on her cheeks. Clutched in her hand was a tissue. The quilt was tangled in her legs. I sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her cheek. She sighed and turned on her side. I untangled the quilt and tucked it around her. I turned to leave her, but had a thought. I picked up the floorboard and took out the box I placed there months ago and put it on the desk. _Edward, Carlisle is waiting for us_. I nodded, looked back at Bella, who was sleeping peacefully and I leapt out of the window. Alice was in the driver's seat and we made our way home. In the house, everyone was in the living room. "Alice, Edward, what is going on?" Alice sat with Jasper, "The wolf pack. It may be larger than we thought." Carlisle looked between me and Alice, "Well, that's interesting." _It's about the wolves. I thought something was wrong with Bella_. I sighed, "One of them is friends with her. The boy who told her his tribe's legends when he didn't believe in them." Carlisle blinked, "Jacob Black? I wonder if he realizes that he violated the treaty, when it was his own ancestor who initiated it." Emmett stood, "Carlisle, should you meet with their leader about this?"

Carlisle shook his head, "And what would you have me say? They know we're here again. And I am sure that's the reason the boy went to the school." Alice sighed, "That's not the only reason he came today. He came for Bella." Carlisle looked at me, "Is that true?" I nodded, "Yes." Esme looked at me, "And they are friends? Bella and Jacob?" "Yes. Remember, their fathers are best friends. Bella and Jacob have known each other since they were children." Esme nodded, "Oh." Rosalie looked at me, _Well, it seems you have some competition_. I looked at her and she looked away. Jasper looked from Rosalie to me, "You believe Jacob came to the school to keep Bella away from you?" I nodded, "I think so. He was more upset about seeing me with Bella than anything else. But I could also see she was worried about him. He was about to phase, but she calmed him down." Carlisle stared at me, "She calmed him down? A young werewolf?" Esme and Rosalie's eyes widened at that fact.

Jasper huffed, "Well, that is interesting. But isn't she supposed to be staying out of trouble and now; she's friends with a young werewolf?" I sunk into the closest chair to me, "You read my mind." Emmett looked at me, _Oh, hell. She can't do this. Those things are the most reckless and stupid things she could ever encounter. We have to keep her away from them_. "I couldn't agree more with you, Em." Carlisle sat with Esme, "What is that?" Emmett sat forward, "We have to keep Bella away from those things. They could hurt her. Or possibly kill her. They are not safe for her to be around." Carlisle nodded, "That may be true, but we cannot stop her. We don't know how long she was around the pack while we were gone. We cannot just come back into her life and tell her who she can and cannot interact with. That is not right." My eyes widened, "Carlisle! Those mongrels are not safe." He sighed, "Edward, you thought we weren't safe for her to be around and we took ourselves out of her life. It is not right of us to just come back and tell her the wolves are too dangerous for her." Alice cocked her head to the side, "Carlisle, the dogs have much less control than we do. You, above all of us, should know how volatile these things are. They could really hurt her."

Carlisle looked at Esme, then to the rest of us, "I understand your concerns. And I share in them, but I will not condone any of us telling Bella that she cannot be around the wolves. It is by her choice and her choice alone whom she spends her time with." My hands covered my face, "If you say so, Carlisle." I went up to my room and sat on my couch. I laid back and looked up at the ceiling, watching the sunlight move. The sun would be down soon and I would be able to go see Bella. I knew I would not want to see Charlie. I am more than sure I was his least favorite person in his daughter's life. Because of me, she ran off to Arizona, then I left her heartbroken shortly after her birthday. I wanted to find out more about what happened to Bella right after I left her in the forest. Ms. Cope said she fainted in the forest. My mind reeled at the thought of Bella unconscious on the ground, alone. What had I really done to her? I understood her shock this morning of seeing me and Alice and after I told her I would stay out of her life. Then she started to cry when I told her that I was lying.

What was Bella doing all these months when we were apart? Clearly, she had gotten to know Jacob Black better. So much better, that she knew what he was. Couldn't she just stick with her human friends? _Edward, I'm going to call Angela. I want to know what happened to Bella and I know you want to know too_. Alice came into my room, dialing her cell phone. "Hi, Ang." "Hey, Alice. What's up?" Alice winked at me, "I wanted to know what's been going on these past few months?" "Nothing, really. Things much have been really exciting for you, living in Los Angeles." Alice giggled, "Not really. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were away at college and Edward wanted to spend all his time alone." "Why?" "Why do you think? He missed Bella. I was really alone a lot of the time. Carlisle was always at work at the hospital and Esme was working on restoring old buildings." Angela sighed, "He really missed Bella that much?" "You have no idea." Alice sat on my couch, hanging her legs over the arm rest, looking like a typical teenage girl, "He would sit in his room after school and all weekend long. He wouldn't play the piano, he wouldn't play baseball with us, on the rare occasions we did play and he wouldn't talk with us. You know we're a close family, but our time in L.A. changed all that." "Wow, I guess it wasn't easy all around. I thought Bella had it bad."

Alice looked at me, "Really? How do you mean?" "Well, right after you left, there was a huge search party out looking for her. One of the guys from the res found her on the forest floor, almost 2 miles from her house, in the middle of the night. Mike, his dad and my dad were some of the volunteers who were looking for her. When my dad got home, it was almost dawn and he left to go find her at 7 the night before. Chief Swan was going off the wall. Dad said she was completely unconscious when the chief got her in the house." Alice's eyes widened, "Really? What else happened that night?" "Well, Dad said half the town was looking for her and some of the chief's friends from the reservation, including her friend, Jacob. When she was found, the guy who found her said she was just lying on the ground, talking to herself. I'm not sure what she was saying exactly, but they thought she was just delirious. Dr. Gerandy from the hospital was one of the volunteers and he checked her. She wasn't hurt physically. I think she was just in shock. Rumor was Edward broke up with her in the woods behind her house." Alice sighed, "After that night, what happened?" "I don't know if I should tell you, Alice." "Please, Ang. She's my best friend and it killed me to leave her, especially without saying good-bye." She sighed, "Ok, she was out of school for the rest of the week. All of us called her to check on her, but she never called anyone back. I went by to see her, but Chief Swann wouldn't let me see her. He said she was still in bed. She came back to school, but she was completely different. She wasn't shy; she just didn't talk to people. For months, she didn't eat with us at lunch, she didn't go out with us and she didn't talk. She wasn't Bella. After months of silence, Bella called Jessica to go to the movies, which wasn't a big success. Jess said Bella was going crazy, talking to guys outside of a bar. She said when Bella was approaching the guys at the bar, she stopped in her tracks and we looking back and forth for a minute. Then, that Monday, Bella was relatively back to normal. She was eating lunch with us and talking again. I asked her if she was ok and she said she wasn't completely all right, but she was a little better. Soon, she started spending all her free time on the reservation with Jacob. He was always at her house and she was always at his. I honestly think he's part of the reason she started to feel better. I think he was starting to care about her too, more than she cared about him."

Alice looked up at me, "Wow. I feel retched. It didn't make matters easier that we had to leave so suddenly." "Alice, don't. These things happen. Like you said, it was painful for both of them. Edward and Bella were hurting from this." Alice nodded, "You have no idea." Alice spoke with Angela about other things, while I stood by the glass wall. I leaned my arm on the glass and rested my head on it, looking down. She was found hours after I left her. When Alice hung up, she wrapped her arms around my waist, "Edward?" I stared out the window, "Alice, she must hate me." 


	5. Not Ready

Chapter 5 – Not Ready

I woke up and saw that Charlie was going to be home soon. I knew I had to make dinner, but I didn't have the energy for that. Considering that I hadn't eaten all day, I really should make dinner, but I wasn't up to it. I heard the front door open and his boots clunking up the stairs. I turned over in bed, away from the door. I didn't want Charlie to see me like this. There was a knock on my door, but I didn't answer. "Bella?" My door creaked open, "Bells, are you all right?" I nodded, "Yes, Dad. Sorry about dinner. I'm not feeling well." He sighed, "Have you heard?" "Yes. I saw them today at school." He sighed, "How did it go?" I sat up, still facing away from the door, "I really don't want to talk about it right now. Today was pretty rough." "Ok, Bells. I'll order a pizza." I sighed, "Sorry, again." "Don't be, honey." The phone rang. "Dad, if it's for me, tell them I'll talk to them tomorrow." Charlie closed my door and I sat in my bed. I looked out my window for a long moment. My eyes on a box that was on my desk. I went over to it. I have never seen it before and it wasn't there when I came in.

I looked up to my window. I always left it unlocked. Before picking up the box, I locked all the windows in my room. I really wanted to be alone. I sat in my rocking chair and held the box in my lap. Picking up the cover and my eyes widened. Edward was here, while I was sleeping. He brought my stolen items back. My CD, our pictures and my airline tickets; all the items from my birthday that he took. I blinked and I felt the moisture welling up in my eyes. Part of me was glad to have them back, but another part was also upset. Edward lied to me. It wasn't the first lie he's ever told me, but it was the most painful. All the lies Edward told me were for my safety, at least from his perspective. I paced my room, holding the CD between my fingers. Part of me wanted to play it, but I still didn't want to listen to music, least of all music written by him. Music was one of my strongest and most painful reminders of him, of what we had.

I fell back on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. My mind couldn't complete a single thought. I can accept that they're back, but what Edward told me was much harder to grasp. Also, seeing Edward and Jacob practically standing off today; that was tense. Jacob almost phased at the school. Edward actually looking like a vampire when Jacob wanted me to leave with him. That was not helping the situation. I clutched at the roots of my hair. My mind was buzzing wildly. I just wanted to forget, just for right now, I wanted to forget everything. I pulled the quilt over my head, trying to block out all my thoughts. I was feeling so many emotions at once, it would have confused Jasper. I wanted to cry, I wanted to hit something and I wanted to yell. Sighing, I threw the quilt off and sat in my rocking chair. I looked out my window, as I always did. There was another knock on my door, "Bella, Jake's here." I cut my eyes to the door, turning my head slowly, "Dad, not now." "Bella!" Jacob was right outside my door, "please, open the door." I sighed and laid on my bed. I was so frustrated. I pulled out my compact CD player and put on one of my CD's, turning it all the way up. It blocked out the knocks on my door, until they stopped. Soon, I was asleep again. Tonight, my nightmare had completely changed. I was walking alone through trees. I was walking toward the sunrise. In the dream, I knew I was going too far. I knew I wanted to go back, but I couldn't. I was out of time. I kept walking and walking. I realize that as I kept walking, I saw passing faces. I couldn't make out whose faces they were. I just knew they were the faces of people who had come and gone in my life. This dream was strange, but one I couldn't ignore.

* * *

I ran back to Bella's house. I had to try and make things right with her. That was my objective. Hearing Angela's story explained Bella's reluctance today. I reached her house and saw all the lights were off. I picked up Charlie's snores and dreams. I went for Bella's window, but it was locked. That shocked me; she never locks her windows. She must want to keep me out. I looked into the room and saw the box I left for her was open on her bedside table. I closed my eyes and hung my head. My grip on the eave was loosening, until I heard her voice. "No, no. Why?" I looked into the window as she turned to her side. I scaled around the house and found the window to Charlie's bedroom. I snuck in and ran down the hall to Bella's bedroom. Her CD player was spinning and I stopped it. Her head was shaking and her breathing was erratic. Her hand flew over her body, but I caught it. It was going to slam into the bedside table. Her eyes flew open and they were wide and shocked, "Edward?" I sat on the bed and brushed her hair. "What were you dreaming about?" She looked at to her hand in mine, "It's not important." "Bella, everything you do is important to me." She groaned, "Don't say that. I know it's not true."

I sighed, "Yes it is. Why is it easier for you to believe the lies I told you?" She blinked, "Because I'm nothing. Just a human. I was stupid to think I could have you in my life." I watched her face, "Bella, that is absolutely ridiculous. I was stupid to actually think that I could come back and you would accept me in your life again." She blinked and reached to turn on her lamp, "What?" I hadn't released her hand, "I was the stupid one. I was so sure that you wanted to see me. You obviously have moved on. That's why the dog showed up today and tried to take you." She blinked, "How did you get in here? I locked the window." I looked away, "I'd rather not tell you." "Charlie's window?" "Right." She sighed, "You never did understand the concept of 'being alone.' You really shouldn't have done that." I looked at her, "I was going to leave, but….." She scoffed, "I was talking and you couldn't resist. Where have I heard that one before?" She took her hand from mine and got out of bed. She picked up her bag of toiletries, "If you don't mind, can we talk about this tomorrow? I really wanted to be alone tonight."

I sighed, "I know. It's just difficult for me to be away from you after all this time. I know you don't want to see me, but I had to see you." She blinked and looked down, "I understand, but….." I stood and walked over to the window, "Good night, Bella." I unlocked the window, but I looked back at her, "I just need one thing, if you don't mind." She nodded, "What?" Dashing across the room, before she could blink, I wrapped my arms around her. My face nestled in her hair, inhaling at her delicious scent. Her arms wound around my waist and I kissed her hair. Her cheek grazed my skin and looked down at her. If I move another inch closer, our lips would be touching. We stared into each other's eyes. In this moment, I felt alive again. I had Bella in my arms. I could feel her and taste her on my tongue. She bit her lip, "Bye, Edward."

I let my fingers fall from her body, "I'll see you in the morning." I turned away and leapt her window. My arms still burned from her touch. Instead of running, I walked home. I didn't want her scent on my clothes to fade. It would weaken, but it won't completely fade. If I could, I would kill myself for the pain I caused her. Her life was shattered when I left. Found on the forest floor, so far from home and alone in the night. Why did she wonder further into the woods? What was going through her mind when she did that? It took me the better part of an hour to get home. Alice and Esme were sitting on the doorstep. _Here he is_, Esme sighed with relief. They were waiting for me. Alice was holding Esme's hand, "You shouldn't have done that, Edward. You should have left her alone." I groaned, "I couldn't, all right, Alice? I had to see her. After what Angela told you, how could I stay away?" Esme shook her head, "Don't argue. I know it was hard hearing all that information, Edward. This is difficult, but you mustn't push her. You have to be patient, or risk losing her forever." My eyes closed. That was a fate worse than death. Losing Bella, again. I couldn't. I sat with Esme and she put her arm over me, "I can't do that. Esme, I need her." She blinked, "I know, but she is confused right now. As suddenly as we left, we suddenly came back into her life. Give her time. She'll come around. You _have_ to be patient."

Alice closed her eyes. In her vision, she saw Bella and herself sitting together before class, talking. _You better not interfere, Edward. You had today, let me have tomorrow_. I shook my head, "Fine, you can try." Esme looked between us, "I may hate it when you two do that, but I really have missed it." Alice and I laughed together and Esme smiled.


	6. Shocking News

Chapter 6 – Shocking News

I went to school, resuming my daily routine. I got there a little earlier than I usually did, but I had something to do to occupy my time. I took out my copy of Macbeth, sat in the cab of my truck with the window opened slightly and read. I had my legs extended on the seat and I leaned on the door. I always lost track of time as I read. She moved so quickly that I didn't see. My door flew open and I almost fell out of the cab. Alice had caught me before I fell completely out of the car. She giggled, "Sorry." I scowled, "No, you're not." She pushed me back into my seat and sat in the cab with me, "Of course, I am. What are you doing?" I looked at her, "Like you have to ask." I looked out the back window and I didn't see the Volvo, "You ran here?" She smiled, "Yes. Emmett and Esme are keeping Edward at home, so you and I can talk. I told him I wanted to see you without him for a while." I shook my head, "You shouldn't have done that. He has every right to be here." She made a face, "Well, considering yesterday, I thought you could have used a bit of a break, before the day got started. After all, he and I are in all your classes." I groaned, "Of course you are."

Alice smiled, "Don't be like that, Bella. I really missed you." I tried not to smile, but I failed, "I missed you too. It was really hard those first few months. I really had no one to talk to." She sighed, "I know what you mean. For the first few weeks, we lived in Denali. But soon, Edward left to be on his own, then Emmett and Rosalie left for Europe and Asia. Soon, we moved to Ithaca, where Carlisle started teaching at Cornell and working nights. Jasper started studying Philosophy and Esme was restoring a historical monument. As for me, I was doing research." "Research, on what?" She shrugged, "Me. I found out more information on myself." My eyes widened, "What did you find out?" She sighed, "First of all, my full name is Mary Alice Brandon and I had a younger sister. Her daughter still lives in Tennessee. I went to see her. I told her I was doing research on the asylum I was in and I was interested in the missing patients. Remember, I suddenly went missing when James was hunting me." Alice sighed, "I saw a picture of my sister and she looked like me, except she had red hair. Melanie, my niece said her mother often spoke about me. That she missed me when our parents sent me away."

My mouth fell open, "Your parents sent you to that asylum?" She nodded, "I was having visions when I was human, too. Melanie said she felt someone coming to ask about her family, so my visit wasn't that unexpected." I half-smiled, "She's…?" Alice beamed, "Yes, being psychic runs in my family. Melanie was not worried about answering my questions. She said she would have loved to have met me, but I was dead before she was born, or that was what she was told. When I went missing, my family presumed I was dead. But my parents had me announced dead, publicly when they sent me to the asylum." I shook my head, "That's awful. Why would your parents do that?" Alice sighed, "They were scared of their psychic daughter. Melanie told me that her great-grandmother was psychic as well and the family cast her out. Now, they're more accepting of it, but back then, if you were different, you couldn't exist." I shook my head and looked up; the parking lot was beginning to fill up. Alice told me more about what she had found out about herself, including her birthday. She practically bounced in her seat when I agreed we would do something together.

"Ok, Bella, it's your turn. What have you been up to?" I sighed, "Nothing much. Like I said the first few months were hard. Charlie was talking about sending me to Jacksonville to live with my mom, but I wouldn't go. Then I started hanging out with Jacob and….." I bit my lip and Alice prompted me, "And?" I sighed and looked up, "We better get going." I saw the parking lot was full and there weren't many people outside. I saw the Volvo outside and was surprised that Edward wasn't there, waiting for us. Alice and I walked to class. "Bella, come on. Tell me what happened." I bit my lip, "Now is really not the time." She sighed, "That bad?" My eyes widened and I nodded, "You have no idea." We walked into our first class and I saw Edward sitting in the back of the class, with two empty seats next to him. Alice and I walked to the back, "Edward, you're in my seat," Alice scolded him. He didn't move a muscle. I sat in my seat and Alice sat down between us. Mr. Berty started his lesson on Macbeth. Edward, Alice and I answered the majority of the questions. I fought with myself the either class to not look at Edward. I was being successful until Mr. Berty began assigning groups for the Shakespeare project. "I would be interested in seeing how the three best students do in this project. Edward, Alice and Isabella, you are going to work together."

Alice beamed, Edward smirked and I sighed. "Alice, you knew this was going to happen." Class was over and we were getting our books together. Edward was still silent, but Alice chattered on, "I did, a few minutes before he assigned it." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the class, "This is going to be so much fun. You can come over after school and we can get started. Esme will be so happy to see you and Emmett, he will be so happy and Jasper and Carlisle." I tried to stop her, but she was too strong. I wasn't ready to see the rest of the family. Edward walked silently behind us, watching Alice tow me to our next class. In science, Alice interrogated me again; we had a substitute teacher. "Bella, now tell me." I sighed, "Well, Jacob had to stop being around me for a while. When we went to the movies with Mike, Jacob had a sudden fever. His dad told me and Charlie it was mono, but he was going through his transition. When I finally got fed up, I went to see him. He had cut off all his hair and was standing in nothing but a pair of shorts and it was raining. He said Sam said we couldn't be friends anymore and I was alone again. Then Jake came over one night, through my window and he tried to tell me. He said he was bound and that he couldn't tell me. That I already knew what was going on with him, I just had to remember." Alice leaned closer, "He wanted you to remember the legends you told him?"

"Exactly. When I did, that made everything better. Then Jake told me why he changed in the first place." Alice blinked, "How?" "Jake told me that when they're vampires close by, they set everything in motion. Those in the tribe with the gene begin to change. First the fever sets in, their moods change and then they just explode into wolves." Alice blinked, "What do you mean 'when they're vampires close by?' We left." I sighed, "Just because you moved, doesn't mean all the vampires left." Alice blinked and I saw Edward turn to face us. "Umm, well…., Victoria was here." Alice's eyes widened and so did Edward's. Alice held my wrist, "What?!" Edward came to sit on my other side, "What happened?" I looked at him, "She was hunting me." Edward looked past me to look at Alice, "Why?" "She was hunting me for revenge…. against you." He gasped, "How did you know?" "Laurent told me." Alice tugged on my other shoulder, "Laurent!" Her eyes flew from my face to Edward's and back to mine, "What the hell happened?!" I sighed, "Ok, when Jake and I weren't talking, I decided to go hiking." I left out the part that I was searching for the meadow. "That's when Laurent found me and…." I closed my eyes, "When he found me, he was in the middle of hunting." Alice's eyes widened and Edward's fingers tensed on the desk. "Hunting?" he asked through his teeth. "Yes. I tried to distract him and that's when I found out about Victoria. He came here as a favor to her. To see if I was still being protected by your family. He said he went by your house and saw that it was empty. He was curious too why I was left behind. He said he was doing me a favor by killing me himself, because she was planning a much more painful death for me. Laurent said she wanted _me_ dead; a mate for a mate." Edward's fingers were beginning to leave divots in the desk. "Edward, calm down." I put my hand on his. He closed his eyes, "How did you get away?" I looked back at Alice and her face was serious, waiting for me to continue. "Right as he was about to kill me, that's when the wolves showed up. When Laurent saw them, he ran away. That gave me enough time to get home."

Alice exhaled, "How many wolves did you see?" "Five." Her eyes widened. "Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" The bell rang and she grabbed my arm, "We're going to talk to Carlisle." Edward stood, "Let's go." I stopped them, "No, not now. Besides, Victoria is dead." Edward looked down at me, "How?" I looked up, "The pack. They killed her a few weeks ago." Edward and Alice shared a glance, "Are you sure?" I nodded, "Yes. I saw her the day she died. She attacked me and was about to break my neck, but wolves got there in time." Alice closed her eyes and sighed, "Well, at least those dogs were good for something." I shook my head, "If you say so. Let's go." Edward and Alice walked on both of my sides, as if they were shielding me from something. When we entered our next class, the both of them sat silently, looking straight ahead. I closed my eyes and sighed. I shouldn't have told them any of that information.


	7. Anxious

Chapter 7 – Anxious

Victoria came here! I was in the wrong place. I spent all that time tracking her and lost her in Brazil. I looked at Bella from corner of my eye and she was writing her notes. I cringed at the thought that she had to put her life in the hands of those mongrels. They could have killed her themselves, but she had to trust them to stay alive. When she was telling me and Alice everything, I was ready to rip the desk out of the floor. I left so she would be safe, but she was in more danger that I ever thought possible. This just added to the list of things I had to make up to her. At lunch, she spoke with Angela and Alice. Jessica and Lauren were whispering to themselves. "Why is he so interested in her?" Lauren asked, "She's not that pretty. And she's a total klutz." Jessica sighed, "I wouldn't say that, but things will be interesting. Her friend Jacob really likes her too and now Edward's back. I'll bet you anything they are going to be fighting over her." Lauren rolled her eyes, _Please. She is not that interesting. Why are these guys going crazy over her? First she had Mike drooling like crazy, then Tyler and Eric. What is so interesting about Bella Swan?_ I closed my eyes and leaned closer to Bella, "Be careful of Lauren. She's is really jealous of you." She looked at me, "Who cares? Between you and me, when I started talking to everyone again and I saw her new haircut, I honestly thought someone scalped her or cut off all her hair, because of her winning personality."

I laughed, "That's an interesting theory." Lauren watched the two of us, _Why couldn't he be interested in me like that? _Bella winked at me and looked across the table, "Is something wrong, Lauren?" Lauren shook her head, _Don't talk to me, you ditz_. Bella rolled her eyes, as if she heard Lauren's thoughts. "Don't you worry about her. We only have to deal with her for a few more weeks, then its graduation." I nodded, "That's true. But still…. If only?" Bella looked at me, "Edward, don't. She's not worth it." I shrugged, she was right. This shallow girl wouldn't see the attraction Bella had for me. _Edward, I don't care what she says. Bella is coming home with us after school to talk to Carlisle_. "Alice," I warned her, "you said we shouldn't push her." She rolled her eyes; _I said you shouldn't push her, not me_. I shot her a warning glance. _Fine! But we are still talking to Carlisle_. I nodded. Carlisle would be interested in knowing that the pack has grown to five members. That is the largest it has ever been. From the times Carlisle encountered the pack; it was always three of them. Also, their theory of vampires in the area causes their change was interesting.

The day went by with less tension. In the parking lot, Bella went straight for her truck, but Alice beat her there. "Can I come over? I really want to see Charlie." "Sure, he'd love to see you." Alice beamed, _While I'm at there, you talk with Carlisle and tell him everything_. Alice and Bella were gone and I was on my way to the hospital. I wasn't upset about leaving Bella this time because she was with Alice. I walked through the hospital to Carlisle's office. He wasn't in there, he was down the hall. "Carlisle, when you're done, come to your office. We need to talk." I'll be there as soon as I can. I waited in the office, looking out the window. I watched as people came in and out of the hospital. I listened to their minds, to calm myself down. _The bone will have to be reset_, Dr. Gerandy was walking by. He was someone I wanted to speak to. I flew to the door, "Dr. Gerandy?" He looked back, "Edward Cullen. It's great to see you again." I shook his hand, "It's good to see you too. I have a question? You were the one to check Bella Swan when she was found?" He nodded, "Yes, I volunteered to help find her." I nodded, "What happened to her? Was she all right?" He nodded again, _That poor girl. She was delirious that night_. "Yes, physically, she was fine. She wasn't hurt, but we don't know how long she was out there and it was cold when she was found. Mostly she suffered from exhaustion. But, Edward, you know I cannot really tell you any of this, doctor/client confidentiality." I nodded, "I know. Still, thank you." Dr. Gerandy walked away; _I wonder how he would have felt if he knew Bella came back to the hospital a few months after that with a large gash on her forehead. She said she tripped in the Quileute boy's garage and fell on a hammer. I never really believed that story_.

My eyes followed him as he turned the corner. Bella was hurt in the boy's garage. He must have done something to her. He was going to pay for that. Carlisle was rounding the corner himself, holding a folder, flipping through them. "Edward," he greeted. He patted my back and closed the door behind us, "I knew all about Bella's accident. I was just reading it. She had to have several stitches and Dr. Gerandy had Charlie wake her up every hour to make sure she didn't have a concussion." My mood to throw furniture was creeping up again. "But I don't think Bella's medical history is the only reason you came here." "Yes," I sighed, "Alice spoke with Bella today and she found out a lot of interesting information." Carlisle leaned forward on his desk, "Such as?" "Firstly, the pack is larger. They are five of them." Carlisle's eyes widened, "Five? There have never been more than three of them. What caused the increase?" "Apparently, after we left, not all the vampires left. The Quileutes believe that when there are vampires in the area; that causes their change." Carlisle looked at me, "Really?" I sighed, "Victoria was here, hunting Bella." Carlisle looked at me, "What?!" "Victoria wanted revenge against me for killing James, so she was planning on killing Bella." _Alice never mentioned anything_. "That's because I asked her not to look for Bella's future." My head fell forward, into my hands, "I left all of this for her to deal with by herself." "Edward, we didn't know. If anything, we should be grateful to the wolves for keeping her alive." I looked up, "Right. And it was that Jacob who hurt her and caused her to get those stitches."

_Edward, stop beating yourself up. The separation wasn't easy for any of us_. Carlisle's mind thought back to the time when I was away and how he mourned that fact that all of his children weren't together, all six of them. I shook my head in shame, "You are right about that, at least. I do owe those dogs that much. They kept her alive. As far as keeping her safe, that was something left to be desired." Carlisle stood behind his desk and came to stand beside me, "Edward, I heard what Esme told you last night and I wanted to add to that." I looked up, "Yes?" "She was right about you being patient. I know it was difficult, beyond difficult leaving Bella behind and coming back so suddenly, it is hard for anyone to deal with. You must give Bella time to cope. But, only when she is up to it, please bring her by? I am anxious to see her again." I smiled, "I will try." A nurse was coming towards Carlisle's office, "I should get going. You're needed elsewhere." I opened the door as she prepared to knock and I drove back to home.

Emmett and Rosalie were in the garage, working on Emmett's truck. "Hey, where's Alice?" "By Bella's. She wanted to see Charlie." Emmett nodded, "So, when are you bringing Bella over?" I sighed, "When she wants to come over." "I understand. Besides, she should be mad at you, not us." My head snapped in Emmett's direction. From the look on my face, he retracted his statement, "Ok, that was over the line. I'm sorry." _Well, it's not that far from the truth_. Rosalie was under the hood, blocked from sight. My eyes were fixed on her. Emmett looked between us, _Edward, don't even try it_. I shook my head and went into the house. Jasper was reading in the living room, "Are you going to go back to get Alice?" I sighed, "I don't know if I want to deal with Chief Swan." Jasper nodded, "That's true. That's the one thing all men fear, the father of the girl they love." I snorted, "Not that he can hurt me. But what he'll being thinking. All the things he saw Bella go through and I can't deal with that." Jasper nodded, "I'll go with you and keep him calm, if you like?" I shrugged, "That'll help." "You're not going without me," Emmett called from the garage. Jasper and I looked towards the door, "And why do you need to go?" Emmett walked through the door, cleaning his hands, "Because I want to see Bella and I am not waiting for her to come here." Jasper and I shared a glance; neither one of us could stop Emmett if we wanted to and I wouldn't deny him that. He missed her too. After another two hours of waiting, Jasper, Emmett and I left in Emmett's truck to go get Alice.


	8. Warning

Chapter 8 – Warning

When Charlie got home, he was ecstatic to see Alice again. She went to hug him and he embraced her, "It is so wonderful to see you again, hon." Alice practically purred, "You too, Charlie. I am so happy to be home." I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to finish Charlie's dinner. Alice and Charlie spoke for the majority of the evening. "Los Angeles was fun, I guess. I spent most of my time swimming. Rosalie and Emmett were studying abroad and Jasper was attending school at USC. As for Edward, he was away visiting family. He really wanted to be alone." Charlie looked at me, then back to Alice. I knew Charlie wanted more information on that, but not in front of me. Alice quickly changed the subject, "So how is your friend, Billy?" Charlie smiled, "Billy's fine. I don't know if Bella told you, but my friend Harry Clearwater passed away a few weeks ago." Alice patted Charlie's hand, "Yes, I am so sorry. What happened?" "Heart attack. It was really hard, especially for his kids. Leah is only a year older than you and Seth, he's only 14." Alice's face saddened, "That is really awful, but at least they have each other." Charlie looked at Alice, "That's right; you lost your parents too." Alice nodded, "But I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme a year later."

Alice kept Charlie occupied, when the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Bells!" "Hey Jake." Alice leaned around Charlie, to look at me. I shook my head at her and turned to face away from her, "What's going on?" He sighed, "How long are the Cullens' staying?" I rolled my eyes, "You'll have to ask them. I think they've moved back for the time being." He groaned, "Great. Right when everything was perfect, they had to come back. Oh well, at least there's still one vampire we can kill." I looked at the phone, "One?" "Yea, that's what I wanted to tell you. The rogue we were chasing the day we killed the red-head is still around. Maybe you should tell the Cullens. Then again, maybe not. We want this one." Alice was looking at me as I turned around. She and I stared at each other until Charlie got up. I blinked and went back to my conversation. "Jake. Maybe I should mention something." "No way. Sam wants this one and so do I." There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," Charlie offered.

He walked past me and Alice came to stand beside me, "Jacob, let's talk about this later." I looked at Alice. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Charlie's response to seeing me was not unexpected. _I cannot believe he has the nerve to show up here_. Jasper stepped closer to Charlie, "Sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Jasper Hale and this is our brother, Emmett Cullen." "Umm, Jake, I have to go." The phone slammed down on the cradle and I heard Bella rush to the door, behind Charlie and Alice. Bella's eyes were wide taking in the three of us. "We're sorry for the intrusion, Chief Swan," Emmett stated, "Edward was coming for Alice and Jasper and I wanted to see Bella." Charlie smiled, "Of course. It's great to meet you both. Alice, come back whenever you want." Charlie went off to the living room and Bella looked back at Jasper, "Could you not do that to him?" He shrugged, "Makes things easier." She smiled. Emmett couldn't contain himself as he picked up in a large hug. "Em….. can't ….breathe." Emmett hugged Bella, lifting her off her feet. His smile was bright, "What, have you been starving yourself since we left?" She made a face, "No. Have you?" Emmett smiled, "Still my sarcastic little sister." Emmett kissed her cheek and threw his arm around her shoulders, "So, when are you going to come over?" Silent whispers of "Emmett" came from me, Alice and Jasper. He sighed, _You guys, knock it off. I want her back in the family_. Bella shook her head, "I don't know, Emmett." Alice left to get her bag. "Hi Bella." "Hi Jasper." "Bella, I just want to….." She held up her hand, "If you say 'I'm sorry," I'm going to be very upset."

I smiled, "I told you she already forgave you, Jasper." _Still, I want to apologize_. I shook my head, "Good luck getting it out." "Bye Charlie," Alice sang from the other room. Charlie waved to her and looked back at the television. Alice danced to the door and took Jasper's hand, "Can we go hunting?" They ran off into the night. Emmett ruffled Bella's hair. "Emmett, stop it!" Bella dodged from under his hand, but he caught her around the waist and flung her over his shoulder, "Why am I hearing that you're hanging around with dogs?" I laughed, "Put her down." "Now!" Jacob Black was standing on the edge of Bella's lawn. Emmett put Bella back on her feet and put his arm in front of her, "What are you doing here?" Bella looked back into the house, "Guys, Jasper is gone and I know my dad is getting mad. So not now." Jacob's eyes were on Bella, _Why did they have to come back? She was practically my girlfriend. My eyes narrowed as I looked at Jacob_. How dare he try to stake a claim on Bella? She was mine. "Bella!" She looked back, "Jake, we were just on the phone. How did you get here so…. Nevermind." She turned back, "Emmett, I will see you soon. Edward, I'll see you _tomorrow_." She emphasized the word, stating that she did not want me to come into her room tonight. I would stay out of her room, but I would not stay away.

I nodded, "Good night, Bella." Emmett and I walked past the dog and got into my car. Jacob was walking up to Bella and I saw red. _Edward, drive around the corner, then let's run back to her house. I don't want that thing around her_. I nodded, started the car and drove away. Around the corner, I cut off the engine and we ran through the trees. Emmett and I perched ourselves on the high branches of the trees behind the house. "Jacob, Emmett and Jasper wanted to see me." Jacob sighed, "Why did they come back?" "It was a decision by the family. They like living in Forks." _Right, so why is Edward always bothering you?_ "Besides, it's not like you can control when they come and go." Jacob rolled his eyes, "How are you dealing with Edward in school?" Emmett and I shared a glance. "I'm fine. He and Alice are in my classes again. Not to make you mad, but I'm glad to have classes with Alice again." Jacob made a gagging sound. There was a smacking sound, "Don't be a jerk, ok, Jacob?" Jacob looked Bella's face, "So, what about Edward?" Bella sighed, "Honestly, Jake, that is none of your business." "Bella!" "Jake, what goes on between me and Edward stays between us." _Why is she defending him? Dammit!_

I smirked. _What's with you?_ I looked at Emmett and mouth "Later" to him. _What is she doing out there?_ Charlie was getting up from his seat. "Charlie's coming. I better go." Jacob stood, "Bella, can I come see you tomorrow afternoon?" Bella looked at him, "Since when do you need permission." "Sine you're being occupied by those leeches." Bella rolled her eyes, "Good night, Jacob." Bella went back into the house and made her way to her room. Jacob hadn't left. He walked around the back of the house. He groaned in disgust, _There's a vampire here_. He looked up as Emmett and I stood in the branched. "You were here the whole time?" Emmett and I leapt off the branches and stood several feet away from the mutt. "Yeah. I was worried about Bella. So Edward and I stayed close, in case she needed us." Emmett folded his arms. "Since when do you care? You and the others left her." I looked at Jacob, "Look, Jacob, thank you for keeping Bella safe when I didn't, but I am not leaving her until she asks me to leave. We came back because none of were happy. And I came back because I love Bella and I want her back in my life."

Jacob glared at me, "What makes you think she wants _you_ in her life?" I smiled, "I got that from when she was defending me just now." Jacob's eyes widened, "Stay the hell out of my head." I shrugged, "Can't help it. But I will say, Bella is very important to me." "And me," Emmett interjected. "So, I am not giving up. She matters to my family and I will not tolerate her being in danger." "She's not in any danger, anymore. That red-head that was hunting her, we killed her. Maybe you should have tried to handle that before you left, leaving her in danger." Emmett's eyebrow furrowed, "Well, that's handle. So now we can focus on getting Bella back in _our_ family." A howl ripped through the air. Emmett and I looked at Jacob. "Go ahead," Emmett smirked, "Run home. You're being called." Jacob's body was trembling, "This isn't over." "Yes, it is. Bella and I will be together. Now move on." Another howl flew into the air. _Dammit, Sam, not now!_ "That sounded close," Bella stated from her bedroom. Emmett and I stood our ground as Jacob left. Emmett stepped ahead of me, "Edward, you coming?" "No. I'm staying here for the night." Emmett rolled his eyes, "Car keys." I threw them at him and he was off. I paced the forest behind Bella's house. I picked up her deep breathing and I sat outside her window and watched her sleep.


	9. Repair

Chapter 9 – Repair

Alice waited for me in the school's parking lot, with Edward. She trilled on and on between classes and Edward on a hunting trip for the night." It was the middle of the school day on Friday. Alice looked at Edward before she dashed off. I knew what she was doing and was surprised that she wasn't trying to be more subtle about it. Edward looked at me, "We should be getting to lunch." I sighed, "All right." Edward and I walked together in the line to get lunch. I was surprised as he walked to the table with all my friends, well, our friends. I half expected him to lead me to a table with more privacy. We sat together, "Shouldn't we get started on our project?" He smirked, "Alice already finished it." I gawked at him, "Seriously?" He nodded, "She didn't want to waste her time with you working on a some school project." I huffed, "Leaves more time for shopping trips and her doing my hair." He laughed, "Pretty much." I sighed, "Will she ever give up?" "Not likely. Besides, she wants to make up for lost time." I looked away from him, trying to hide my eyes, "Oh."

"Bella, I was thinking, after school, you could come to my house. Esme and Carlisle really want to see you." I bit my lip, "Not today. I'm a little busy this afternoon." I looked at his face. He has his eyes closed and was sighing deeply, "That's fine. We have all weekend." There was something in his eyes as he said that. "Yeah, you're right. Even though, I do want to see Esme and Carlisle. I was very surprised to see Emmett and Jasper last night." He smirked, "Emmett wasn't going to wait for you to come to our house. And Jasper wanted to see you too." I smiled, "Well, that's sweet. But when I do come over, please inform Jasper to not even bother trying to apologize. I was never mad at him." "I've told him that." I sighed, "Hard-headed. That must be such a change."

Edward laughed, "Well, I've had a lot of practice with you." A blush colored my cheeks and I looked away. "You can't hide that from me." I looked back at him as his fingers brushed my cheek. Edward touching me made me blush even more. "I have missed that so much." We looked at each other, but I blinked and looked down. The school day progressed and I spoke with Alice on Edward's phone. She called, knowing I wanted to talk to her. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I didn't want to waste my time working on a project when we have so much catching up to do." "But, Alice, that's not right that you did all the work already." She sighed, "I already saw what you planned to do, so you did contribute the guideline." I rolled my eyes, "I have to go." I handed Edward his phone and his skin touched mine. The familiar shock coursed through my arm. Edward stood by his car and watched me drive off. I sighed; this was not going to be easy. I got home with time to spare. I didn't know what time Jacob was coming over. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 3:30. Picking up the phone, I called Emily. She would want to know what was going on.

I dialed her number and hoped Sam wouldn't answer it. "Hello." I sighed in relief, "Hey Em." "Bella! What is going on? I wanted to call you since Monday." "Sam told you." "Sam and Jacob told me. Jacob came over after he left your school. He was so mad. He told Sam that you were with Edward Cullen." I sighed, "Yea and Jacob got so mad, he almost phased. Edward tried to stop me from going near Jacob. He didn't know that I knew what Jacob was. That really surprised him." "Ok, what did the Cullens say? Why did they come back? Sam is curious." "Ok, you can tell Sam that Forks is the Cullens' favorite place to live, but I will tell _you_ the rest of the details." "Ok, ok, tell me everything. From when you saw them to today." I sat down at the kitchen table, "Ok. First, have you heard anything?" "No, not a thing. I've been so worried about you, but you know how Sam can be." "Ok, when I got to school on Monday, I was running late. I was walking with two friends when Alice called my name. She hugged me and said how much she missed me. I was happy to see her, I almost cried. Then, that's when he said my name. I looked back and saw him. Seeing Edward, after all this time, I was so overwhelmed…… I fainted." "You what?" I blushed in embarrassment, "I fainted. Edward took me to the nurse's office. I was out for hours and I woke up in time for lunch. Jess and Angela told me that Edward and Alice came to check on me every hour, between classes." "Really?" "Wait, there's more. During lunch, Edward sat next to me and asked to speak to me in private. That practically made my heart stop. I thought he was going to say his family wanted to move back here and that was it. First, I thanked him for helping me. Then…… then he told me that he was still in love with me." "WHAT?"

I sighed, "I know." "Wait a minute, he's still in love with you. Then why did he leave in the first place? I mean, he said he didn't….." "Yea, I know. Remember I told you that he never wanted me to be a vampire?" "Yea." "Well, that's why. He thought he was giving me a chance to a normal life, without any interference from him and his family. He said it was so hard for him to leave me." "Wow." "Yeah, wow." I closed my eyes to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Bella, honey, you ok?" I cleared my throat, "Yea." "I'm not buying it. What is it?" "Just that, I was getting my mind around the fact that he didn't want me anymore. I mean, I knew my feelings for him would never change, no matter what he felt for, but now…. I just don't know. I'm so conflicted." "Has he said anything?" "No, but I know him. He doesn't want me around Jacob. At first, I thought it was because he thinks Jacob is dangerous, but….." "Maybe he's jealous?" "No, I don't think……" "You'd better. Edward may be inhuman, but he can get jealous and he's still a guy. One that is still in love with you and can read minds. Can you imagine what was going through Jake's mind when he saw you two together?" "That's true." "Bella." I turned in my chair and saw Jacob standing in the kitchen doorway. "Em, I will have to talk to you later. Jake's here." "Ok, look, come by. It's Friday night." "Make it tomorrow and you have a deal." She laughed, "Sure. Bye, Bella." "Bye."

I stood, "Hey Jake." He looked at me with his hard mask on, "Bella, what is going on?" I sighed, "What do you mean?" He snorted, "The Cullens?" "They live here, Jake. They moved back." "I got that. Why were they here the other night?" "Alice wanted to see Charlie and it's not like I could stop her. Besides, Charlie was happy to see her." Jacob rolled his eyes, "The sweet little…." "Don't, Jacob. She's my best friend, just like you." He sighed, "Fine. It's just that since they've been back," Jacob took my hand, "I hardly see you." I smiled, "Jake, it hasn't even been a week. Also, I've had school and work. Besides, I'm coming over this weekend." "Really?" The hard mask melted away, "We could ride our bikes. It's been a while." I smiled, "Of course." I stood, "Now, I know you're hungry." I went over to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients for grilled cheese sandwiches. Jacob stood behind me and his arms wound around my waist, "Too bad you couldn't come over tonight." I smiled, "Right, spend the night at your house. Charlie would love that." Jacob chuckled, "I could ask. Next weekend is our bonfire and they can run pretty late." I sighed and elbowed Jacob in the ribs, "Let me make these sandwiches before you get any more ideas." I flipped the sandwiches and put them on a plate. For Jacob, I made him a small pile of sandwiches and he went through half of them before I took my first bite.

"Bella, look I'm sorry for cutting into you like that. It's just with the Cullens back, I'm worried." I looked at him, "About what?" He sighed, "Nothing." "Jacob," I put my hand on his, "tell me." He looked at me, "Well, not so much as the Cullens, as Edward." I nodded in understanding, "Jacob, you have nothing to worry about." My voice faltered at the end and he noticed. I bit my lip and continued eating. "Bella? What is it?" I sighed, "Nothing you need to be worried about." There was an uncomfortable silence between us. "Anyway, what is going on with that rogue you were telling me about? Have you found him?" "Not lately. He's been gone since yesterday. Maybe he came across the Cullens and left. A bigger clan in the area could have scared him off." I made a face, "I'll ask them on Monday." Jacob looked into my eyes, "You're not seeing them this weekend?" "I don't think so. But you never know, especially with Alice." "Then I'll have to keep you in La Push for the weekend." I shook my head and smiled. It seemed so long ago since Jacob and I were together.


	10. Confrontation

Chapter 10 – Confrontation

Saturday morning I woke up and laid in bed. I looked around the room, looking for any changes that indicated any visitors. But with Edward, that would be difficult to tell. I got up, dressed and was soon on my way to La Push. I drove past Billy's house, but didn't stop. I went straight for Emily Young's house. In the short time I knew her; Emily had become a very close friend. I was the only girl she knew who could relate to dating mythical creatures. When I first met her, I found out that I was known as the "vampire girl," but that title soon changed. Along with Emily, I was now a "wolf girl." I cut off the deafening engine of my truck and went into her house. I could smell the usual muffins, bacon and toast as I entered the house. "If she wants to hang out with vampires, let her." I rolled my eyes. "Yea, Jake, you knew she was a leech lover." I walked into the dining room and smacked the back of Paul's head, "Thanks a lot." Emily looked back, "Hi hon. Could you help?" Paul looked up at me, "Hey, I heard you turned your back on us." I groaned and threw a towel at him, "I did not." I helped Emily scramble over two dozen eggs. It took two frying pans to get them done.

"So, what did those bloodsuckers have to say?" I looked back at Embry, "Nothing you need to be worried about." "Oh, come on. I mean, are you running with vampires again?" I put my hands up, "Change the subject. Better yet, hand me that bowl." Sam handed me the large blue bowl from the table. Emily and I scooped our scrambled eggs into it. She put the bowl on the table and the eggs practically disappeared in that same second. Once the pack started eating, the inquisition ended. Emily and I ate our breakfast in the kitchen. "Sorry about that," Emily apologized for "her boys." "Don't. But I cannot believe they thought I would 'turn my back' on them." She sighed, "You know how they are. Hard-headed." "Oh, I know." Emily and I spoke while the pack ate, not that it took them long to finish Emily's enormous breakfast. After working in her yard for a while, she and I started on their lunch. "Bells?" I looked up, "Yea Jake?" "Sorry about this morning." I sighed, "Don't be. But Paul and Embry might want to watch out. I mean, I do have vampires on my side again." He laughed, "They were just worried about you." "That's sweet." "But how are things with the Cullens? Behind Jacob, Sam was coming in the back door. "Well, found out some interesting things and it's a lot to take in at once."

Sam's looked away and Emily went over to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissed her cheek and I looked away. It was still uncomfortable for me to look at them. The way Sam would look at Emily, it reminded me of how Edward looked at me, especially this week. I finished fixing the plates and answered Sam's questions. I could hear the concern in his voice. "Bella, please, do not mention to the Cullens about the vampire around here. If he comes back, we will handle it." "I know, Sam. I won't. I did mention Laurent and Victoria and they weren't happy." "Why?" "Mostly because that they were hunting me. They're actually grateful to you and the pack for keeping me alive." Sam and Jacob shared a glance, "We didn't do it for them." "They know, but that doesn't mean that they're not grateful regardless." Sam shook his head, "Well, maybe if they handled their problems before they left, we wouldn't have to pick up the slack." I bit my lip, "Well, if they did, then what would have you done for fun." Sam smiled, "True."

After they finished their lunch, Paul apologized. "Don't worry about it. I never listen to you, anyway. I just know how to get you to apologize" and I patted his stomach. Paul had become like a brother to me. From the time he phased in front of me and helping kill Victoria, Paul became an annoying brother to me. I never told him and I never will, but in many ways, Paul reminded me of Emmett. Paul threw his arm over my shoulder, "Bella, please, leave Jacob and run away with me." I giggled, "Sure, let me get my things." "Hey!" Paul and I looked at Jacob and laughed. "Sorry, Paul," Jared interjected, "I already asked her." I laughed, "Don't start." I went to help Emily with the dishes, before Jacob and I went off for the afternoon. We walked out to my truck and drove back to his house. After putting on a shirt, Jacob and I went out to his garage to get our bikes. Charlie was fishing with Billy, so it was safe for us to go. I was much better at riding my motorcycle. When I rode it, I felt comfortable tilting it so far, that my body was getting close to the ground. It wasn't raining, so Jacob wanted us to go out on the back road.

On the back road, hardly anyone drove there, so it was perfect. "I bet I can beat you." I snorted, "Jake, you're on two legs, so not likely." We revved our bikes and were off. My hair blew behind me, as the wind hit me in my face. The adrenaline coursed through my body, but it wasn't enough to trigger my hallucinations. Jacob and I hit a curve together and it gave me the head start I needed. I shot past him and laughed. Fir a brief moment, I looked behind myself. When I looked ahead, something flashed across the road. It was a flash of black and was so close to me, that I had to turn the bike sharply. It wobbled underneath me and fell, taking me with it. I slammed into the rock wall along the road. The bike's engine snarled in my ear. I tried to get up, but I was pinned. The weight of the bike was suddenly lifted off me. "Bella!" A cool hand was under my head. My eyes were blurred as I opened them, "Edward?" My eyes widened, "What are you doing here? You crossed the treaty line." My voice was feeble from the crash. It couldn't express the shock I felt. What was he doing here? Edward's arm was under my back, helping me sit up, "No. You're on our side of the line." "Bella!" I looked and saw Jacob jumping off his bike. Edward looked away, "Stay away from her!" "No, you move away," Jacob threatened. Alice was at my side, "Bella, Bella!" Her hand fell on my shoulder and I screamed in pain. All three of them froze. Alice looked at my side, "Her shoulder's dislocated." My breath came out in short spurts, "What?" Jacob stepped closer to me, but Edward turned and stood, "You've done enough, Jacob." I couldn't see Jacob but I could heard him. Edward stepped away from me, towards Jacob. "Bella, brace yourself. I have to get your shoulder back in place."

Moving quickly, Alice raised my arm and it popped back into place. The pain in my arm was sharp, but not as bad as when James broke my leg. I screamed and tears fell from my eyes. I clutched at her shirt sleeve, breathing heavily. Alice looked at Edward and Jacob, then back to me, "Try to move it on your own." Tears spilled from my eyes, but I listened to her. She helped me move my arm and I groaned; the pain was diminishing but it did not go away. Edward and Jacob were staring at me, as Alice helped me. Alice's fingers brushed against my head. My head pounded and my ears rang as Alice checked me. Behind the ringing in my ears, I could hear Edward and Jacob arguing. Alice groaned, "Come on. I'm taking you to Carlisle for him to check you out." "No! I'll take her to the hospital," Jacob tried to step closer to me. "No, Jake. Then Charlie will find out and he'll want to know what we were doing." "Bella?" Alice looked at him, "Jacob Black, please. The sooner Carlisle can check her, the better it will be for her."

I looked at Jacob and he was staring back at me, "Fine." Alice helped me up. Edward stepped toward us. I looked up at him, "Don't bother. You can stay here and keep fighting." Alice took me in her arms and we were flying through the trees. I was able to keep my eyes open as we ran. Soon, I saw the secluded large white house. The last time I saw this house, it was surrounded in a sea of tall grass and ferns. Alice placed me on my feet and we walked into the house. In the house, it was the same as the last time I was inside it, except there weren't hundreds of candles. Esme was coming down the stairs, "Bella!" She flew across the room and hugged me. I groaned as I tried to lift my arm to hug her back. Esme stepped back, "Dear, what's wrong?" "She dislocated her shoulder. Carlisle," Alice called. Carlisle came down the stairs and smiled, "Some things never change." I blushed, "Just trying to keep you busy." Alice and I went upstairs to Carlisle's office and he checked my arm. "You'll have some stiffness and soreness, but you should be fine. Alice put your shoulder back into place perfectly." He gave me some aspirin to take and he checked my head and eyes. There was no sign of a concussion. "Now, you mind telling me how this happened?" Carlisle folded his arm in a fatherly manner. I closed my eyes, "I was riding my motorcycle with Jacob." "Motorcycle? What motorcycle?" "I bought them a few months ago and Jacob fixed them. He has the other one. And Charlie doesn't know about them." Carlisle sighed, "Well, I would recommend that you stay off it." "No, it wasn't like that. I know how to ride it. I've been doing it for weeks. Something ran across the road. It moved too fast for me to tell what it was, but whatever it was, it was close to me and that's what caused me to fall. I turned my bike to suddenly and I fell." Carlisle and Alice looked at each other.

"Alice, did you see anything?" "No. We heard the bikes and Edward said he heard Bella's heart. She was with Jacob Black. Edward wanted to follow after her. That's when we heard the crash. Edward pulled the bike off her, but neither of us picked up a scent. I guess we were more concerned with helping Bella." Carlisle looked at me, "Where's Edward now?" I blinked slowly and looked away, "I don't know." Right now, I was mad with Edward. He was so angry with Jacob, that they could have started fighting. It wasn't Jacob's fault, but he's not innocent in this either. Jacob and Edward shared that trait; they were both stubborn and protective. Alice took my hand, "Come on. Your blouse is torn. I have one you can use." I smiled; Alice is going to use this as an excuse to give me a makeover. I wouldn't argue with her; I actually missed her persistent efforts. Alice and I spent the rest of the afternoon in her room, trying on several outfits.


	11. Surprised

Chapter 11 – Surprised

What was that mongrel thinking? What was Bella thinking? Riding a motorcycle. A decrepit motorcycle at that, just like her truck. I ran home to check on her. Jacob was really getting on my last nerve. He needed to stay away from Bella. I was grateful to him, yes, but that only did but so much. He was deliberately putting her in danger. I was close to the house and I could hear Carlisle and Esme. "Is there another vampire in the area? Could that be what she saw?" I ran into the house and found them in Carlisle's office. "What are you talking about? Another vampire?" Carlisle and Esme took in my shocked expression. "That's what Bella thought. She said that's what caused her to crash. She said she saw something, but it was too fast for her to make out." My eyebrows furrowed, "What? Alice and I didn't see anything." "That's what Alice said." I looked between them and saw Carlisle's conversation with Bella in his mind. I looked at them, "You truly believe there is another vampire in the area. That caused Bella to crash." "That is what she believes and it is not an unusual idea. You remember she had to deal with Laurent and Victoria while we were gone." I sighed, "Where is she?" "With Alice." "Oh great, she's in even more danger." _Not funny!_, Alice cursed me.

I sat on the couch and Esme held my shoulders, "Edward, she is fine." I looked at her, "Fine? Fine! You think she is fine, Esme? She was riding a motorcycle with a werewolf. She was on a back road along a rock wall. Esme, she could have ….." "Edward, Edward! Calm down. I know you worry about her, we all do, but you are going to drive yourself crazy having all these concerns on your mind." My head fell into my hands, "Esme, I left her so she would be safe, but she wasn't. She was far from safe. She was in the worse possible danger." "Edward," Carlisle sat with us on the couch, "they kept her alive." "But, if I had handled Victoria, Bella wouldn't have to rely on them." _Edward, if they weren't here, she may not be_. I looked up, "They were doing what they were created for." Carlisle looked at Esme, "Oh, so, they needed to just that and leave Bella alone, is that what you're saying?" I looked at Carlisle, "What are getting at, Carlisle?"

He sighed, "Nevermind." I looked at Carlisle as he went to sit at his desk. He was careful not to look at me or let his thoughts wonder. Alice was dancing through her closet, "Bella, what about this one?" She groaned, "Next." Alice shook her head, _I have missed this so much_. Alice was keeping Bella very occupied. "Umm, Alice, can I borrow your phone?" "Sure, here." Alice was about to hand her the phone, but stopped, "Why are you planning on leaving?" "Because I have to get back to La Push. My truck is still there." "I can take you home." "Thanks, but my dad knows I was in La Push today." Alice gritted her teeth, _No, she can't go back there_. "Alice?" She sighed, "All right. Here you go." I went upstairs, as Bella stepped out of Alice's room and leaned on the door. "Hey Emily." "Bella! Where are you? Jacob is freaking out. Sam had to go calm him down." She sighed, "I'm fine, Em. Where is he?" "He phased and is running through the mountains; at least that's what Sam said before he left." Bella looked up and saw me, "All right. Do you think someone could get my truck from Jake's house and bring it by you? I'll be there soon." "Ok." Bella turned the phone off and stared at me, "What is it?" I stared at her. Her eyes were cold and hard; she never looked at me like that. "How's your arm?" "It's fine. At least nothing's broken." I stared at her, "Bella, I'm…." She held up her hand, "Don't say 'you're sorry.' If my sanity means anything to you, don't say it."

She walked back into Alice's room and closed the door. "Alice?" "No, you are not calling any cab. I'll drive you to the treaty line." "Then what am I going to do when I get there?" "Call Emily." "Fine, let's go." The door opened and Alice looked up at me, _I'll keep an eye on her until she's home. But __do not__ go to see her tonight. She'll still be upset_. Bella walked past me, not looking at me once. I reached out for her, but she was already down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Bella's heart began to race. From the living room, Rosalie stared Bella down. Though Bella was intimidated by Rosalie, she just stared back, "Rosalie." She walked past Rosalie as Jasper and Emmett came through the front door. "Bella!" Emmett bellowed. He took in her face, "What's wrong?" Alice flew down the stairs, "Nothing. She and I have to go." Jasper watched after them, as I came down the stairs, "Edward, what's wrong with Bella?" _Who cares?_ Rosalie walked past me. _Awww, did she hurt your feelings?_ I glared at her, "Shut it, Rosalie." Jasper and Emmett looked at me, "What's wrong with you? What happened today?" I shook my head.

Emmett grabbed my arm, "Let's go. Get a few animals in you and you'll talk." I fought against his hold, but Emmett wasn't letting me out of this. "We can do this the easy way and you come quietly or we do it _my_ way and I drag you through the forest. Make your choice?" I glared at Emmett, but he was right; I needed to get out of the house. So, I went quietly. We got into Emmett's jeep and drove south, where the animals were bigger. We were heading for Mt. Rainier. Emmett drove quickly down the road, "Ok, talk. What happened?" Jasper looked back at me, "Edward, we are just worried about you. This has been a stressful week." I sighed, "I think there is another vampire near Forks." Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, "What makes you think that?" I sighed and told them about this afternoon.

* * *

Alice and I drove in silence. "Bella, if you need anything, just call me, ok?" "Ok, Alice and thank you." She smiled, "You don't have to thank me." I heard the deafening roar of my truck. "Bye Alice." I walked away from the silver Volvo as my truck came into view. The truck stopped and Emily jumped out of the cab. Emily hugged me and I groaned, "Ohhh, sorry. Are you all right?" I heard a car door open and looked back. I smiled, "Come on. I want you to meet someone." Emily hesitated. "Emily, its fine. Trust me." Emily walked with me over to Alice. "Emily Young, this is Alice Cullen. Alice, this is Emily Young." Alice beamed, "Hello, Emily." She held out her hand, but Emily hesitated. "Emily, it's okay. I've wanted to meet you since I got back." Emily took Alice's hand and gasped. Alice and I smiled at each other. "Emily, thank you so much for being the friend to Bella that I wasn't over these past few months." I gasped, "Alice, how could you say that?" "She was here and I wasn't. Thank you so much, Emily." Emily smiled timidly, "Don't thank me. Someone had to look after her." Alice giggled, Emily laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Right, I really need a babysitter." "Pretty much" Alice said at the same time as Emily said "definitely." They looked at each other and laughed.

I shook my head, "Anyway, Emily, what did you want to do?" "I actually needed to go to Port Angeles." "I'll take you. I want to get out of town." Emily smiled, "Sounds like fun." I nodded, "Yes, but Alice will most likely want to take her car." Alice smiled, "Bella, park your truck on the side of the road and we can go." I smiled, "Yes Alice." Emily stayed and talked with Alice while I parked my truck. They were chattering as I walked over to them. "No, I think that is a great idea." Emily and Alice were smiling as I got closer, "I think I'll ride in the back." I got in the car and my heart felt like it fell out of my chest. I sat in the back as Alice flew down the road. I was used to the Cullen way of driving, but Emily was nervous. I leaned forward, "I told you they drove like maniacs." Emily clung to her seat, even with her seat belt on. Soon we were in Port Angeles and Emily calmed down. The three of us walked through the bookstore that I went to my first trip here. I shook off the creeping feeling of fear when I thought about what occurred soon after I left this store. "Bella?" Alice looked at me. I shook my head and smiled, "I'm ok."

Emily spoke with the elderly woman behind the counter. "Bella, I really like her. She's very sweet." I smiled, "I think so, too. Emily is the only human I can talk to about everything." Alice smiled, "Well, besides the smell, I could really get along with Emily." I looked at her, "Smell?" "The wolves' scent is all over her. It smells like wet dog, only worse." Emily came up behind us, but she was smiling. "I like you too, Alice. Sam told me the way you smelled to them." I nodded, "Yea, Jake said it was icy." "Icy?" Alice asked. Emily made a face, "Yes. They say you smell sweet. Too sweet, to the point it burns their noses. When they're in wolf form, it's even worse." "Well," Alice sniffed, "that's interesting." Alice smiled, "Well, let's get you two something to eat." Emily smiled, "You're not mad?" Alice shrugged, "Why would I be mad? You told me the truth. Just promise me you won't tell them what you told me and I'll keep this info to myself." Emily smiled, "You got it." Alice took both of our hands, "Great and dinner's on me."


	12. Scent

Chapter 12 – Scent

I got home after a few hours. My arm still throbbed from this afternoon, but I couldn't let Charlie know. I told him I spent the day with Emily and went to Port Angeles with her and Alice. "Well, that's great. I'm glad you had a good time. It's been so long since you've been out with friends." I smiled, "Thanks, Dad. You know, I really want to get to bed." I groaned silently as I got undressed. My shoulder was stiff and sore, just like Carlisle said. In the shower, the hot water soothed some of my pain. I knew I couldn't sleep on this shoulder tonight. I went back into my room and sat in bed and brushed my wet hair. I was angry with Jacob and Edward. I know they both cared about me, but do they have to be so uncivilized with each other? I sighed and put my brush down. I paced my room, thinking. Was there something I could do for them to be civil towards each other? But that may never happen. I knew they both wanted me for themselves. Edward was in love with me and Jacob is beginning to care about me. I cared about them both, but I had to admit that I still loved Edward. But Edward damaged me. The day I saw him, if I were stronger, I would have run into his arms. I know now it wasn't true, but that does not undo the pain I felt by his words and in his absence. I sat on the edge of the bed and sighed deeply. I had to face it to myself; I had to choose between Edward and Jacob.

I stared at the floor for a long moment. There was a screeching sound outside my window. I looked up and saw complete blackness outside my window. I went over to the window for a better look and still saw nothing. I locked it, "Edward, please, leave me alone tonight." I went to bed and quickly fell asleep. My recent dream continued. I was walking alone down a path. I came to a fork in the road. The two paths looked exactly the same, but I didn't know where to go. "Bella?" I looked down one road and it was Alice. "Bella." I looked down the other and it was Emily. They were both smiling and held their hands out to me, "Let's go." I looked behind me and the road disappeared and was soon overgrown with bushes of thorns. I couldn't go back, but I couldn't decide which road to take. The thorns grew and they were getting closer to me. I had to make a choice.

The light of the next morning woke me. My eyes opened but I didn't get out of bed right away. Why did I have to choose between Emily and Alice? They were both my friends and I couldn't decide. I got up and groaned. My arm was completely sore. I looked at my shoulder and purple bruises had colored the skin. They ran down my arm, getting lighter as it reached my elbow. "Oh man." I took up a small mirror in my nightstand drawer and looked at my neck. There were some bruises on the left side. The discoloration would take days to fade. I got out of bed, to look out my window and, mercifully, Charlie was gone. I ran downstairs, to the phone. Before I dialed the first number, my doorbell rang. I sighed and answered the door, "Luckily, it'll be a little chilly this week, so you would be good in long sleeve shirts." I smiled, "Thank you, Alice." Alice looked at my arm, "This will clear up by Thursday. Charlie won't see it." I nodded, "Thank you so much."

On the floor, by her feet was a paper bag. "Alice, what is that?" She smiled, "I knew you needed tops, so I brought some for you." I shook my head. "Don't be difficult, Bella. You'll like them." "We'll see." Alice took my good arm and dragged me upstairs. In my room, she emptied the bag on my bed and it was a lot of blouses and tops. I hate to admit it, but I was impressed with her selections. "Thank you, Alice." I looked out my window and saw a streak on the glass. I went over to it and saw it was imbedded in the glass, like a crack. "Alice, could you talk to Edward about last night?" "Last night?" I looked back at her, "Yea, he was here and I asked him to leave." Alice had a perplexed look on her face. "Bella, why do you think he was here?" "I heard him." Alice came over to the window, "Where'd that come from?" She was staring at the fracture in the glass. I looked at her, "I assumed he did that, trying to get in here." She looked up and me, "He wasn't here." "What? Alice, I….. " "No, Bella. Edward wasn't even near Forks last night or at home, for that matter. After we left yesterday, Em and Jas took him to Mt. Rainier. They're just getting back now." Alice and I stared at each other. Alice looked to the floor, "Bella, Edward has entered this room silently dozens of times. You would have never heard him. He made sure of that." My heart began to pound in my chest. Alice closed her eyes, "I saw nothing last night. I was home with Esme, Carlisle and Rose. I didn't see anything." Alice threw my window open and sniffed at the air, "But someone was here." Alice closed the window and took out her phone. "Jasper, Jasper, come quick. Someone was at Bella's house. I could still smell him. Please, hurry." Alice flipped her phone closed and her face was a mask of concern. She became a statue as she stared out the window. She didn't blink once since she hung up the phone.

Her head moved slightly, "They're here." Alice threw a shirt at me, took my hand and we went for the stairs. My front door was closed and I saw Emmett at the foot of the stairs. "Just outside her window is where the scent is the strongest." Emmett flew past us. Jasper and Edward were staring up at us, "Alice, what happened?" Jasper demanded. Alice looked at me and I stared back, "Bella thought someone was here last night and she thought it was Edward. Whoever it was left a mark on the outside of her window." "I think he went through the woods. I'm going to follow the trail," Emmett was suddenly behind me. Edward dashed up the stairs, into my room. I could feel a sense of calm come over me. I looked at Jasper and he smirked. Edward was back down the stairs, "Let's go. Jasper?" "I'm coming with you." Jasper was up and down the stairs in a flash. I bit down on my lip. I know Jacob and Sam asked me not to, but they needed to know. "You should know, the pack thinks there's another vampire here. They said it was the one they hunted the day they killed Victoria."

Four pairs of eyes were on me. "When did they tell you this?" Edward asked. "This week. But they asked me not to tell any of you. They wanted to hunt it for themselves." Alice pulled me down the stairs, "You did the right thing by telling us. We can handle this faster than they ever could. Besides' I'm getting the feeling that this one was the cause of your accident." I looked at Alice, "What?" Emmett, Jasper and Edward were silent, until Emmett groaned, "Let's go now!" He threw my door open and was gone in that moment. Edward and Jasper followed after him, leaving me and Alice in the house. She closed the door, "They can handle this in no time. As for you, you are not leaving this house today, unless I'm with you." I nodded, "So much for seeing Emily today." Alice sighed, "I know. I would say call her to come over, but with this vampire in the area, I don't want it to come across her. She's better in La Push."

Alice and I sat in the living room, watching a movie and talking. Soon, we were focused on the movie. The phone rang and I went to answer it. It was Emily. "Well, I had to wash my clothes and hair as soon as I got home. I knew Sam would be upset that I was with a vampire, willingly. Above all, a Cullen. But I had a great time." Alice went for the front door, "They're back and they're not happy." I looked at the front door as Alice opened it. "Em, Em?" "What?" I jumped and looked up at Emmett. "Not you." Emily was getting anxious, "Bella, what is it?" I sighed, "Nothing. Can I call you back?" "Sure, bye." "Bye, Em." I hung up the phone and pushed against Emmett's chest, "Don't scare me like that." "You replaced me?" My eyebrows furrowed, "What are you talking about it?" He pointed at the phone, "Em?" I rolled my eyes, "That Em is a girl." He smiled, "Am I at least still your favorite Em?" I smiled and shook my head, "In the guy category." He grabbed his chest in mock horror and I push past him, "Leave me alone." Jasper was standing with Alice and Edward stood by Charlie's chair. Emmett walked with me into the living room and he pulled me down onto the couch. He groaned, "He got away." I looked at him, "You're mad that he got away?" I blinked, "Oh, I forgot who I was talking to." He looked at me and laughed. "Whoever this person was," Edward explained, "they went through the ocean, so it was pointless to follow him. At least, we have his scent." I looked at him. "Were you able to hear him at all?" He looked at me, "No. Whoever it was, they were gone hours ago. My concern is why they came here?"

"I wish I knew." I leaned my head back against Emmett's arm and he hugged my shoulder, "This was one of my reasons to not leave. You keep things so much more fun." Alice smacked Emmett in the back of the head, "That's not funny. She could have been hurt." "Alice, she got hurt with that mutt yesterday. Today, we're here and she hasn't gotten a scratch." I rolled my eyes, "Could you leave Jacob out of this?" Emmett shrugged, "Fine, I'll leave the puppy out of it." I groaned and tried to get up, but he wasn't letting me up. "Well, I'll keep my eye out for who it was. I honestly did not see anyone coming here." Jasper hugged her closer, "No one is blaming you." "But, Jas, he could have…." "Alice, stop." I had to speak up; I hated that she was beating herself up. Emmett looked at Alice, "Bella's right, Alice. It was a snap decision and he didn't come in." Edward was silent; his eyes fixed on me. Alice closed her eyes, "Charlie will be home in two hours." She sighed, "I really don't want to leave you alone tonight. He may come back." Suddenly, Alice smiled brightly, "Sleep over." She patted Jasper's chest, "You guys stay here. I'm going to run home and get some clothes."

My eyes widened, "You're leaving me alone…. with Emmett?" Emmett made me face him, "What is that supposed to mean?" I looked back and groaned. I turned my neck too far, forgetting about the bruises on my neck. I held my neck and Edward flashed in front of me, holding my leg, "What is it?" I exhaled deeply, "I forgot about the bruises." His fingers grazed my neck, "I'll get you the aspirin." Emmett shook his head, "You'd think she was a little girl the way he goes on about you." "Shut it, Emmett." Edward was back, handing me the bottle of pills and a glass of water. "Well, it's true. I mean you baby her." I drank my water at the perfect time. Emmett was looking at me to confirm what he said. Edward was getting angry, "Emmett, if it was Rosalie, you would be the same way." Emmett stare at him, "That's one thing Rose and Bella have in common; they're both very independent." Edward's face was becoming livid, "Do not compare Bella to Rosalie." I put my glass down as Emmett stood up, "I call it as I see it."

I put myself between them, "Ok, that's enough bonding." My back was against Edward's chest. Emmett looked down at me, "What you're going to hide behind Bella now?" I smack him in the chest, "No' I'm protecting you. I know his temper and so do you." Emmett's eyes widened. "Em, could you take Alice home?" I looked at him, making my eyes wider. "Please?" "Please Emmett?" Alice chimed in. Emmett rolled his eyes, "Let's go, Al." "Don't call me that!" Alice, Jasper and Emmett left, leaving me alone with Edward.


	13. Searching

Chapter 13 – Searching

When they were gone, I looked at him, "What is with you? It's like you want to fight everyone this week." He sighed, "I know. I'm sorry." "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Emmett. Why did you get mad at him when he compared me to Rosalie?" "Because you are _nothing_ like Rosalie." I folded my arms, "Edward, Emmett loves her and honestly, I see that comparison soon." He looked at me, "So you agree with him? That I baby you?" I shook my head and smiled, "No, you just like to take care of everything." He sighed, "That is true." I sat on the couch and closed my eyes, flinching. Too much of my weight went on my bad arm. "Are you all right?" I smiled and looked up, "Just want to take care of everything." He laughed, "I just hate seeing you in pain." I sighed, "The aspirin should kick in soon. I'm glad Alice was here. I want to change into something else before Charlie sees this." Edward's eyes trailed down my arm, as if he could see through the fabric, "Bella, why did you break your promise?" I looked at him, "Umm, it was…. I just…. I don't….." I couldn't let him know the real reason. "Bella?" He placed strand of my hair behind my ear, "You were supposed to be keeping yourself out of danger and I find you riding motorcycles." I shook my head, "I guess I was being rebellious. I was at a point of thinking why did I need to keep my promise if you didn't care." "Bella, you shouldn't have done that. You should have kept yourself as safe as possible, knowing the truth about the world around you."

I looked at him, "I know. Like I said, it was a rebellious thing. Honestly, now I ride my motorcycle because I enjoy it. It's really fun." "Then don't you think you should take the safety precautions that go along with driving a motorcycle, like a helmet?" I half-smiled, "That would be smart." Edward chuckled and that surprised me. I looked at him in confusion. "I was just wondering, what is with you and owning old and decrepit vehicles? Your truck is literally half my age and I don't even want to know how old that bike is." My mouth fell out in surprise and the corners of my mouth turned up, "That's not funny. Actually, I got those bikes from the junk yard and Jacob fixed them up. As for my truck, leave it alone." "Hmm, so you gave Jacob a motorcycle? Nice." I rolled my eyes, "The bike was his fee. He rebuilt them and taught me how to ride mine; I thought it was fair he got one of the bikes for his payment. Not like he would have turned it down anyway." Edward looked at me, "Why do you think that?" I bit my lip, "Well, he was a little enthusiastic when I said I would be spending more time with him." Edward stared at me, "Well, he always had feelings for you. Since he saw you at the prom." I sighed, "Yea and you weren't pleasant towards him then, either." He shrugged, "I didn't like the thoughts he was having about you. They were too inappropriate."

I shook my head and sighed, "Some things never change." He smiled. "Edward?" "Yes?" I stared into his eyes, "Next time you see Jacob, could you not be so hostile towards him?" He sighed, "That will be hard." "I know, but still, I really hate it when you two argue. I'm afraid it's going to turn into a fight and I don't want either of you hurt." I looked down at my hands, waiting for his "no." His pale hand rested on mine. "Bella, we are natural enemies and nothing can change that. The animosity is rooted too deep." I looked up and into his eyes, "I know that. I just thought I'd ask. I know how anxious Jacob and his friends are for a fight, especially with your family. I don't want to see you two breaking the treaty because of….." I trailed off and looked away. Edward's cool hand held my face and I looked at him, "Is it that important to you?" I nodded, "I would never forgive myself if your family had to leave your favorite place because…." Edward leaned closer to me, "All right. I'll try…. _hard_ to not fight with Jacob." I half-smiled, "Thank you." Edward stared into my eyes, neither of us moving. I realize that we were moving closer to each other. I could feel his cool breath on my face. I looked down and my eyes focused on his lips. I remembered how my lips molded to his. His lips were hard, but they were so gentle against mine. My blood pulsed through my veins as Edward moved closer to me. The tip of his nose was on mine. I wanted this, for so long, but I was scared. I thought of my dream. Alice represented Edward and Emily represented Jacob. In this moment, I was able to interpret it. I had to choose a path and when I did, I couldn't go back. But I wasn't ready to decide.

I bit my lip, "Please, don't….. do this. Not now. I can't." Edward moved back and I saw the pain in his eyes. I had to maintain my composure. I couldn't let him see this pained me too. He blinked, "I understand. Alice is coming back." I sighed, "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." He got up from the couch and went for the door. Alice was there, of course. She looked at him and smiled. Their lips moved so quickly and their voices were hushed. I looked away, feeling horrible. I wanted Edward to kiss me again, but it would have made things more complicated. Alice came in, smiling. I saw she had a makeup box under her arm. I pointed at it, "What is that for?" She giggles, "I'm painting your toe nails. Then I could do your hair for school tomorrow." Groaning, held my head, "What have I done?" Edward stared at us, as Alice got everything ready for our slumber party. He didn't move near me for the rest of the time he was here. Alice stared off, then she blinked. "Charlie will be here in five minutes. Bella, you should change." I walked past Edward and went upstairs. I changed into a long sleeve pajama top that Alice brought. I was putting my other top away. Turning around, I bumped into something and it almost knocked me down, until two cool hands caught me.

I looked up into smoldering golden eyes. His hands held my arms securely as he looked down at me. "I'm sorry," he sighed, "I just wanted to say good bye before I left." I blinked, "Oh." We stared at each other for a long moment; neither one of us blinking. I heard Charlie's car parking in front of the house. Edward looked out my window, "I'll see you tomorrow." My body froze as he kissed my forehead. His hand held my cheek and I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and he was gone. I looked out the window, with the knowing that I wouldn't see him. It reminded me of the day he left, but this time, my heart didn't ache. I went downstairs to endure my slumber party with Alice.

School was entirely boring. I wore Alice's selections for me. She styled my hair, so that I covered the bruises on my neck. I groaned a few times in the night, because I leaned on my bad arm. During the night, Alice kept her eyes open for the vampire in the area. At school, Edward monitored her visions, trying to stay on top of what was going on. "Bella?" I looked up, "Yes Angela?" "How is your Shakespeare project coming along?" I looked at Alice, "Great. We're almost done." Alice smiled, "How is yours?" Angela sighed, "I am having so much trouble with it. Mike isn't much help." Mike made a face, "Shakespeare is hard to interpret." "No, he's not. Reading Shakespeare is about reading between the lines." Edward finally joined the conversation and he recommended several websites for Mike and Angela to check out for their project. Leaving school, it was raining so badly, I could hardly see across the parking lot. Alice walked with me and Edward was behind us. She took out her phone and had it to her ear before it rang.

"Emmett, did you find anything?" She was silent for a moment, "No, keep with the treaty line. Let them handle it on their side." She rolled her eyes, "I know, Emmett, but we cannot break the treaty. We're here now and that's what's important. Where's Jasper?" The three of us stood underneath the awning of Building 2. "Keep him calm. We don't want him to get reckless." I looked at her and Edward held my shoulder, "Emmett may be a lot of things, but he's not stupid. He knows what is at stake here." Alice talked on the phone for another minute, "Okay, I will join you tonight." My eyes widened. Alice hung up the phone, "Whoever this person is, he keeps running across the treaty line." I looked down, "Like he knows exactly where it is." Alice and Edward shared a loaded glance. "I won't leave her alone tonight, Alice." I looked up at Edward, as he stared at Alice. "Bella, it's necessary. I'm not risking another attack." I closed my eyes, "Charlie's not going to be happy about this." "He won't see me," Edward reassured me. I looked at him, "Maybe I should let Sam know that you know."

Alice sighed, "I think that would be wise. They should know things will be covered on our side." Alice's eyes iced over. "Alice?" "She's having a vision." Edward and I stood together, watching Alice. Soon she blinked and sighed, "This vampire is smart. He went over the line right before Emmett and Jasper got to him. The odd thing is I cannot see him when he's on their side. I'm going to go and see what I can find out. Edward, you are to stay at Bella's house until I call you."


	14. Guarding

Chapter 14 – Guarding

I stayed with Bella, doing what I was meant to do; keeping her safe. No matter how many miles I put between us, she was not safe unless I was with her. Knowing this, it provided more proof that we belonged in each other's life. In her house, she was concerned about Alice going after her attacker. "Bella, she has Jasper and Emmett. And trust me, Alice can look after herself." She sighed, "But what about Emmett? I don't want him doing anything stupid." "He won't. And if he did, Rosalie would get him." She half-smiled, "Then I would after she did." I laughed, "I think that would be worse." Her smile widened and her eyes were brighter. This was the face that stayed with me for those months apart. I found myself smiling with her. In her house, alone, it was as nothing happened between us. I helped her with her homework, not that she needed it. She smiled and laughed as she did before; as she did with me. This afternoon, all the concerns and conflicts that haunted her were nowhere in sight.

"I should start on Charlie's dinner." She stood, went to the refrigerator and began taking out ingredients for their dinner. "Would you like me to help?" She looked back at me, "You hate that." I smiled, "But I would hate it more for me to sit here and let you do all the work." She shook her head, "If you feel that bad, you can set the table." Within seconds I was done with the task she had given me, "Anything else?" She looked at me, to the table and back to me, "Showoff." Bella continued with her preparations for dinner and I watched her. I took in how graceful she was as she moved about the kitchen. I watched as her hair billowed lightly as she turned from the stove to the refrigerator. I knew she was trying to ignore me staring at her, but a blush was coloring her cheekbone. The little color that was coming into her cheeks was another face that stayed with me. To my dismay, I heard Chief Swan's cruiser coming down the street. I looked out the window, _Not now_. I looked back at Bella. She was done with preparing the meal and setting it on the table. "Damn." I flashed to her side, taking her hand. "You're usually a lot more careful in the kitchen." She glared at me, then down to her hand. She had a slight burn on her palm, "I think you'll live." Bella sighed and her breath blew onto my hand. I looked into her eyes, "I should go. Charlie's home." Her heart raced, deepening the color of her cheeks. "I won't be far."

I heard the keys in the front door. She blinked and I dashed out of the room. I scaled the house and sat on the side of the roof, hidden from the road. It wasn't completely dark outside, but it was dim enough for me to escape unnoticed. The rain stopped while we were in the house. I laid on the roof, listening to Bella and Charlie's conversation; if you can call it that. "How are things at school, Bells?" "Fine." _She is trying to through me off the trail. Something is going on with Edward. I won't let him do that to her again. She was just getting her life back together when he showed up again_. "How's Alice?" She laughed once, "Alice is Alice. She's just happy to be back, that's all she keeps telling me." Charlie was smiling, _I missed Alice too_. "She is coming over for another sleep over?" "You can never tell with her, but I wouldn't doubt it." The meal continued in silence. I saw through Charlie's mind that she was reading Wuthering Heights. _She's reading again. She must be feeling better_. My eyes opened at that; she stopped reading.

I sat up, staring into the night. Bella was as affected by me as I was by her. After we left, music became a thing of the past for me. The piano in the Denali's house was untouched while I was there. I didn't even hum her lullaby. In my mind, I had put it away. That song was written out of love. Love for a girl sleeping in a small bed, with her hair spread across her pillow. I remembered that image of her sleeping when I began to mentally compose of her lullaby. I snuck into her room and she was sleeping. Speaking my name brought her peace in her sleep. I watched her as she slept, as I would tonight. My phone vibrated in my pocket, "Hello Jasper." "Edward, we haven't found anything. This is becoming very frustrating." "Alice hasn't found anything?" "No. We are standing guard along the line, but she cannot see anything on the other side. She thinks that she cannot see the wolves or anything else when they are involved." I sighed, "That's convenient." I heard water running from the kitchen. "Edward," I heard Alice over the phone, "how is Bella?" "She's fine, Alice. I stayed in the house with her until Charlie came home and they just finished dinner."

"Edward, we'll call you when we're on our way home. Contact Carlisle and give him an update." "I will." "Don't wait until later on tonight, Edward. Bella won't be in her room for another 20 minutes. She still has to call her mongrel friend." I shook my head, "All right, Alice." With that I hung up the phone and contacted Carlisle. "Edward, what is going on?" "I just heard from them. They haven't found anything. This one is toying with us. He goes across the boundary line at the perfect time. Also, Alice cannot see into Quileute land. She thinks the wolves are negating her visions. When this one goes on their side, he disappears from her sight." He sighed, "Well, at least they are all right. And Bella?" "She's safe. I'll be staying here all night, making sure he doesn't come back." "Edward, Alice could see if that happens." "With all due respect, Carlisle, she didn't last time and I'm not taking that chance. He may be toying with us, but I'm not, especially when it comes to Bella's safety." "Edward…." "Carlisle, I am not leaving your daughter unprotected again." The phone went silent for a long moment. I hated taking that route with Carlisle, but I was right. Bella was a daughter to him and he would not want anything to happen to her. "You're right, Edward. We'll wait for the others to come home to talk." The line went dead and I stared at the phone in my hand. I didn't want to do that, but it was true. Carlisle suffered as I did when we left Bella behind.

I heard the phone being taken off the receiver from inside the house and a number being dialed. I jumped off the roof and stood by the window in the kitchen. Bella was making her phone call. I heard the phone ringing several times. "Hello?" an aged voice answered on the other line. "Hi Billy. Is Jacob home?" "N…, oh yes, he is Bella." She smiled, "Keep forgetting that I know?" He chuckled over the phone, "It's a habit now. Here he is." My body tensed as the boy's voice came over the phone. "Hey Bella." She sighed, "Did I wake you from your beauty sleep?" "Funny, what's up?" She turned and I saw her face. She was biting down on her lip, "Jake, I need to tell you something and you're not going to be happy about it." "What?" "The Cullens know about the other one you and the pack have been hunting." "What! How? Bella, you said you wouldn't…." Bella's shoulders slumped and her eyes clinched shut from the weight of his words. I could kill him right now for belittling her. "I had to, Jake." "Why? Have you really gone back to their side?" She sighed, "Jacob, he came here. The one you're looking for. He was outside my bedroom window."

There was silence over the phone, "What?" "Yes, I told Alice I thought it was Edward, but she said he was away that night. She called the others and I told them. They needed to know. Right now, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are looking for him. Basically, they wanted you to know that things will be covered on their side of the line." "I'm coming to check on you." Bella looked up and stared straight ahead, "You don't have to do that, Jake." "Look, I don't care. I'll let Sam knowing I am patrolling around your house tonight. I'm letting him know everything you just told me. He's not going to be too happy about this. But I'll try to help him focus on the important thing; you being safe." I rolled my eyes, she should just tell the damn dog I'm here and his services are not required, ever. It began to rain again, which I was happy about. The rain would wash away my scent. Bella finished her conversation and went upstairs for the night. While she was in the shower, I put her birthday present in her CD player and waited for her in the rocking chair. Soon, the door opened and her scent enveloped me. She turned to the sound of the spinning CD and pressed play. Her lullaby filled the room. She stood still, staring at the radio. "Bella?" She turned to look at me, "Why you put this on?" "It's been a long time since I heard it."

I looked at her arm and the bruises were lighter. She looked down her arm, "Alice was right. It feels a lot better." I shook my head, "Why did you ride that damn bike?" She sighed, "Because I wanted to." Frustration rang in her voice. I looked at her, "Fine, I won't ask anymore." "You know, this," she gestured to her arm, "that was a first for me. Sprained wrists, ankles and broken bones, I have before, but a dislocated shoulder, that's a new one." She held her arm, "It wasn't as bad as when James broke my leg and it was a lot easier to heal. Thanks to Alice." I looked at her, "Get to bed." She looked at me, "You know…." I held up one hand, "I know Jacob is coming and I don't care. I promised. Besides, Alice and I don't entirely trust him to keep you safe. I barely trust Alice with that." Bella just stared at me, "Good night, Edward." She turned off her lamp. "Good night, Bella." _I love you_. She pulled the covers over her body. She remained silent as the song changed to Esme's Favorite. _I could smell the bloodsucker. Why doesn't he leave her alone?_ I heard Jacob's thoughts from outside. I looked out the window, peeking. I didn't want the dog to know I was in here, or did I? I deliberated that. It was best that he didn't, at least not now. He may cause a ruckus and that would wake Bella. Her breathing was steady and her mumbling came. I smiled and went by her bedside. Her lips were slightly parted and her breath blew into my face. I got into the bed and held her in my arms. Her body molded to mine. Once again, I lowered my face into her hair and closed my eyes.


	15. Attempt

Chapter 15 – Attempt

Alice was becoming frustrated. She couldn't see the vampire that evaded the wolves and her family. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie had begun to help in the search. Edward told me that Carlisle had to speak with Sam, using Edward as an interpreter. Emily told me all about their conversation. Both of them agreed that they needed to get rid of this new one and soon. This one was killing people on both sides of the line, but it wasn't many. "Sam is really being over protective now. He doesn't want me to leave La Push without a member of the pack." I smiled, "That sounds like something Edward would do. He never wants me to go anywhere without him or one of his siblings." The both of us laughed. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Emily went for the door, "Leah!" I've met Leah Clearwater a few times. The first time was at Jacob's house, when she was chatting away on the phone and again, at Harry's burial. Leah came into the living room, with Emily. She looked somewhat bigger than the last time I saw her. She had a more muscular build and her hair was shorter from the last time I saw her. Leah looked at me, "Hello Bella." "Hi, Leah." I did not push try to her. The way she said my name reminded me of Rosalie. "Emmy, can I talk to you in private?"

I looked between them and stood, "I'll see you later, Em. Bye, Leah." I walked out the back door and drove to Jacob's house. Billy was out and I could hear Jacob snoring from the front door. I walked into his room and found him sleeping on his bed. His feet were hanging off the edge. I knelt down next to him and kissed his cheek. A hot hand grabbed my wrist as I was getting up, "Hey." I smiled, "So you do wake up." He smiled, "I thought you were going to spend the day with Emily?" "Leah showed up and they wanted to be alone." Jacob looked away from me, "Well, that means you're mine now. What do you want to do?" "Let you rest. I'll see you later." His hand tightened, "No. Let's watch a movie." I smiled, "I'll get the ice cream." Jacob put on a movie and I sat on the floor, by the couch. "What is this?" He sighed, "Van Helsing." I looked up at him and he smiled, "I like this movie." I rolled my eyes, "Fine." The movie began to play. "Hmm?" "What is it?" I looked up at him, "I would think you'd hate this movie." Jacob looked at me, "Why? He's doing what we do, only having more fun at it." I smiled, "Well, because Hugh Jackman makes a better werewolf than you do. I figure you would be upset about that." Jacob snorted, "Please, Bells." Jacob leaned his head closer to me, "Those vampires are better than yours." "Shut up," I shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. He laughed and coughed, "Sorry. How have things been on your side?" "Same old. They haven't seen this one in few weeks. What about you?" "Same. No trails or anything. It's boring."

I leaned my head against his, "Well, maybe he'll come back, just so you could tear him limb from limb." I felt him smile, "If only." We stared at each other as the movie ended. "I really miss spending time with you." I smiled, "Look, school will be over soon." He sighed, "Not soon enough." I closed my eyes and lowered my head, "Well, this is what we have to deal with, for now." Jacob leaned his head against mine again. I ran my fingers through his hair, "Come on. Let's go somewhere." "Motorcycles." I made a face, "Not today." He glanced at me, "Your precious Cullens won't let you." I sighed, "No, because I don't want to, not today." "Since they came back, you don't want to do anything fun." I groaned, "Jacob, stop it." "What? It's true." I looked at him, "You know, Jacob, for someone trying to convince me that he's the better choice, you're not doing a good job." His eyes widened, "What do you mean?" I sighed, "You think I don't know. You and Edward are 'competing' for me," I made air quotations. Jacob was taken aback, "Bella." I sighed, "I'm just going to say this. I'm in a very difficult position. But you insulting them isn't good on your part." "What, he doesn't say anything about me?" "Not in front of me. Out of deference for me, Edward doesn't speak a negative word against you. I wish you would try it."

Jacob and I stared at each other, "I can try, Bells, but it won't be easy." "I think it's easier for him, because he's lived so long. Sometimes I think he's more mature than Charlie." Jacob gagged, "How could you be interested in someone so old?" I sighed, "You ever heard the phrase, 'You can't help who you fall in love with.' That applies here." His brow furrowed, "You still love him?" I bit my lip, "Yes. Even though I was getting over him, my feelings never changed. I was learning to put them to the side, but they were always there." "So, if he never came back…." I shrugged, "I would still love him, but I would learn to love someone else, because they loved me." Jacob brushed my hair, "That's fair. I think if you loved someone else enough, you would have let go of him completely." "I guess we'll never know." Jacob and I were getting closer to each other. His upper lip grazed mine. Before moving closer, I heard tires in front of the house. I looked back to the window, then to Jacob. His face was clearly disappointed. "I think I should go." Jacob helped me up and walked me to my truck. Billy was being wheeled to the house by Sue Clearwater, "Hello, Bella." "Hi, Sue. Bye, Billy."

When I got home, I saw a black Mercedes parked in front of the house. I walked in and heard them in the living room. Charlie was speaking with Esme and Alice. "Hi?" I was surprised to see them here. I hugged Esme and Alice. Alice was wrinkling her nose. "With Jacob again?" I lightly elbowed her, "Don't start." Charlie looked at me, "Bells, Esme wanted to ask you something." I smiled, "What is it?" She smiled, "Carlisle and I are renewing our vows in two weeks and I would love it if you were one of my bride's maids. Alice and Rosalie are doing it and it would be wonderful if you said yes." I smiled, "I would love to." Esme smiled, "Great. Come by tomorrow so we could fit your dress." I looked at Alice and she smiled sheepishly, "I knew you would say yes." I looked at Charlie and he was laughing lightly. "Charlie, of course, you should come." He had a look of guilt on his face, "I'd love to, but I'll be away that weekend. Billy and I are going ocean fishing down the coast." I looked at Alice. She had a coy look on her face. I knew she set the date for the wedding herself.

The next day, I spent it at the Cullen's house, trying on my dress. My dress was breath-taking. It was a light ice blue gown, with thin straps over my shoulders. The back of the gown formed a V along my back and the zipper was hidden. The bodice was beaded with light blue and white beads and some of the beading went down the skirt. The skirt billowed around me. Underneath the skirt, it had a satin lining. Along the hem, there was a loop for me to put my wrist through, to hold up the skirt during the reception. I would be wearing a single diamond solitaire around my neck and my earrings were dangling solitaire diamond earrings. "Alice, this dress is amazing." "Thank you, Bella. I helped designed it." I admired my dress as it hung on the hanger, "If you can do this with a dress, I can't imagine what you do with an entire wedding." She smiled, "Some day." I put my hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs with her. "I'm ordering your shoes and they should be here in a few days. This wedding is going to be so beautiful. But all of Esme's weddings are always beautiful, but she really outdid herself this time." I smiled as Esme came in the room, "Bella, wait until you see it. And my dress is arriving tomorrow. Only Alice can see it. She's the only one who can control her mind so Edward won't see it. I don't want him to see our dresses, along with the others." I smiled, "I should be getting home." Alice sighed, "Fine. I'm going hunting anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

I drove absentmindedly down the dark road. I was thinking about the wedding and walking down the aisle in heels. That was not going to be easy. While driving, I saw something in the dark. In the middle of the road, I saw a image; it looked like a man. I narrowed my eyes, trying to make the image became more defined; it was a person, just standing in the middle of the road. I slammed my brakes, but my truck hit him. The impact threw me against the steering wheel. The impact was much stronger than I thought. My truck flipped over twice, knocking my head against the window of the door and on my seat. My truck landed on its top and I was caught in my seatbelt. My body was off the seat and suspended in mid-air, being held by my seatbelt. I coughed from the impacts I suffered. Looking around, I saw the man lying on the road. His body looked disjointed, but soon, he sat up, completely unharmed. I heard his bones cracking back into place as he sat up and his neck snapped as he turned his head to look at me. My eyes widened; he wasn't human. I tried not to make a sound, but it was too late. I tried to get out of my seatbelt as he slowly approached me, but it was locked around my body. He leaned down to my broken window and he was smiling. I could see his glossy white, sharp teeth. I let out a scream. His pale white hand reached for me and I tried to move away. Soon, his hand stopped. He suddenly looked away, into the dark and dashed off. I was breathing in short, quick breaths. I was left alone in the night, in the wreckage of my truck. I tried to look around, but my neck was hurting me. "Bella?" "AHHH!" "Hey, hey, it's me." I sighed into a sob, "Emmett." He surveyed the scene, "Looks like you're stuck." Emmett got my door open, "Hold on, I'm going to get you out of here." He put his arm around my waist and ripped the seatbelt from around me.

"Is she all right?" It was Jasper's voice. "Emmett, you get her home. I'll follow the trail." Emmett held me up, "Is anything broken?" "Uh-uh," was all I could say. He tried to let me stand up, but my legs gave way, feeling detached from my body. My head feel backwards, but Emmett's arm caught me. "Ok, Carlisle needs to check you." Emmett held me closely as he ran. Soon, bright lights were shining from behind my eyelids. "Bella, don't fall asleep!" Emmett shook his arms under me, "Emmett, stop it." "What happened?" Emmett explained how he found me and where Jasper was. My body was shook in Emmett's arms, again and I was getting annoyed. He was trying to keep me awake. "Give her to me." I felt myself being moved and air blew on my face. "Is she all right?" Edward was next to me. A bright beam of light was flashed in each of my eyes. "She's fine, Edward. Nothing's broken. And she doesn't have a concussion." Something cold and hard held my hand, "What happened? Alice had a vision, but we were too far away." "Edward, she's fine, trust me. Emmett got to her before the other one did." "Bella?" he brushed my hair. "Edward, let her rest. We've called Charlie and told him about the accident. He sent a police officer and a tow truck."

I blinked, "Mm-hmm." "Bella, he's on his way, but if you'd like, you can stay here for the night? Charlie would understand." "Hmm," my head was hurting me. "Carlisle, Charlie will be here in a few minutes," Alice warned him. "Thank you, Alice. Edward, are you coming?" "No." "Edward, you know how Charlie is going to be." "I don't care, Alice." I blinked slowly, "Edward, please. She's right." My voice was feeble and I could barely open my eyes. "Bella…." I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him, "Please," was all I could say. He sighed, "Fine." "Bella, I'll tell Charlie you're staying in my room." "Ok," I whispered. Soon, my mind drifted and I was sleeping.


	16. Blind

Chapter 16 – Blind

I dashed out of the room as Charlie came into the house. I called Jasper and told him to stay away from the house for now. He agreed, "Send Emmett. I want to follow this trail. He's really getting on my nerves." "Mine too." I paced the forest outside my house, watching Bella through everyone's minds. "What the hell happened?" Charlie demanded. "Car accident. Alice saw the whole incident." Alice played her role, "I saw the truck in the middle of the road. When I recognized it was Bella's truck, I just had to get her to Carlisle. I was on my way home from Port Angeles." Charlie sighed, "Thank you, Alice." _What could have caused her truck to slide off the road?_ Charlie was planning on staying the night. Esme offered him my bedroom. _Edward, do you mind?_ "No. I'm not going to be in there tonight." My phone vibrated. "Jasper?" He sighed, "He went over the treaty line, again." I growled, "This is getting frustrating. This is the second time he's tried to kill Bella. By the way, Charlie is here for the night." "Then meet me in the clearing. We could keep searching." "Not tonight, Jasper. I cannot leave her." "I think she'll be safe in our house, Edward, but I understand. Keep an eye on her. This one is getting brave. He must know we're here and he's still trying."

Charlie sat in with Bella for more than an hour, but Esme convinced him to go to sleep. There was a spare bed in the basement, which was always intended it for my room. While Charlie was with Bella, Esme and Alice put it together. When Charlie was in my room, I scaled the house and went through Alice's bedroom window. Alice was in her closet, putting away Bella's clothes. She changed Bella into a set of pajamas. Alice had experience taking care of Bella, being her primary caretaker when her leg was broken. Alice sighed deeply, trying to choke back her sob, "This is really scary. Whoever this person is, we have to stop him. If Emmett and Jasper weren't there, I don't even what to think about what could have happened." _I'm so glad I didn't have a vision of what could have happened_. I hugged Alice tightly, "I know, Alice. We'll figure this out and stop him." "He keeps disappearing and I'm looking out for him, but I see things at the last minute." "At least we're here now and she's safe." I looked at Bella's sleeping body in the bed and Alice looked back, "You're going to stay here?" I nodded. "I didn't need a vision to know that. When I've seen when she wakes up, I'll let you know." Alice opened the door to Rosalie, who was looking at Bella. "How is she?" "Emmett and Jasper got there in time." Rosalie closed her eyes and snarled, "Did they find anything?" Alice looked at Rosalie, "No." Rosalie looked down at Alice, then to me, "I know you're both thinking since when do I care about Bella, right?" Alice and I shared a glance, but neither of us answered. Rosalie shook her head, "I may have my issues with her, but what I don't like is one of our kind picking on her for some unknown reason. She is innocent and it's not right. I think it's wrong that someone stronger is purposely hurting someone weaker."

Alice began to smile, but I just stared at her. Alice left the room, quietly. Rosalie looked at Bella, _This is really despicable. She's just a girl. I hope we find this monster soon_. Her mind drifted to her own misfortune of being the weaker one being hurt by someone stronger. _I can't wait to rip him apart_. I blinked several times, "Rosalie, you're serious about this?" Rosalie looked at me, "Yes. You know it happened to me, but far worse." _All the memories I've most and that one I cannot forget_. "I never told you that I thought you did the right thing in Port Angeles that night you saved her. You were just far better than me." I half-smiled, "That's true. You still think about that night you killed Royce and smile about it." She smirked to herself and shrugged, "I know it was wrong, but at the time, it felt right. In a way, I wish Bella was one of us, so she could have the same thing." I sighed, "I don't think she would have." Rosalie smiled, "Edward, first, she's a woman. And second, she has a bad temper. Combine those factors with being a newborn, she would have." I laughed and she joined me. "I'll leave you two alone." I nodded, "Thank you, Rose." I heard a phone ring from the floor above, "Hey Billy. Yea, I'm at the Cullen's house. Carlisle examined her, she's fine. She's asleep." "Dad, let me talk to him." I snarled under my breath at my impatient rival. "Charlie, Charlie, how is she? Where are you?" "At Dr. Cullen's place. Alice brought her here." "The Cullens! Charlie, she should be at the hospital!" Charlie sighed, "Jake, I know how you feel about them, but Dr. Cullen is the best doctor at the hospital. And he's doing a major favor by seeing her at his house." Jacob groaned, "Whatever. I just wanted to see her." "Jake, she's resting right now. You could see her tomorrow." "She'll be home tomorrow?" "I think so. But I have to go. It's been a long day and her mom is on the other line."

I shook my head. Bella moaned lightly in her sleep, but remained unconscious. I went to lay in bed with Bella. I put my arm over her and she exhaled deeply in her sleep. I laid with Bella for hours, keeping her cradled in my arms. This was getting out of hand. This one was trying to kill Bella, but for what reason? She shook her head against the pillow, making her hair graze my face. I had to take my mind of this evening's events. I thought about our summer together. All those summer nights, which seemed endless. Those nights when I would persuade her to sleep, but she insisted on staying awake to speak to me. The times I refused to go on extended hunting trips with my family, because I refused to be apart from her. The times we stayed in my room, for hours, when she would just let me hold her. My mind drifted to other fantasies; to all the places I wanted to take her. I thought about taking her to New York. When James was hunting her, that was the first place I thought of. Taking her to all the theaters and museums; she would have loved them.

It felt like I was dreaming when Alice's warning drifted in, _Charlie's coming to check on her before he leaves for work_. I lifted my head and looked towards the door. No, couldn't he just leave without checking on her? Of course not, he was her father. I waited in Alice's closet, when Esme and Charlie came into the room. "Don't worry, Charlie. As soon as she wakes up, I'll call you myself." He sighed, "Thank you, Esme. Really. You have no idea how much of a help you are to her." Esme smiled, "Don't thank me, Charlie." "No, I should. You really have been like a mother to her." "Charlie, to me, Bella is one of my daughters." "Even with the whole….. thing, you still….?" Esme sighed, "What happened between Edward and Bella is their business. It was mine and Carlisle's idea to end their relationship. We thought it would be easier for both of them. We were wrong, so very wrong." _More than you'll ever know_. She smiled, "But we can discuss this later. Bella needs peace."

I hung my head in shame. It was wrong for Esme and Carlisle to take the blame for my poor judgment. There were so many I had to make amends with. I resumed my post with Bella, holding her while she slept.

* * *

The muted light of day woke me up. I groaned as I sat up. My torso was sore. I looked from side to side and groaned again. "Bella?" I looked up to Edward, who was sitting on the bed next to me. "What happened?" I whispered. He moved closer to me, brushing my hair, "What do you remember?" I blinked wildly, "I was driving home and I hit something?" He sighed, "It was that vampire again." My eyes widened, "What?" "We were so foolish to let you go home alone. I should have stayed and on gone hunting later." I sighed, "My truck?" "It's totaled. Jasper moved it to the side of the road and took down a tree, making it seem like you skidded of the road. He turned the truck over onto its wheels. It looked like you slammed into a tree and it landed on your truck." I closed my eyes, "Why is he after me?" I shook my head, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. He is going too far." I laid down on the pillows, slowly, "Where's Charlie?" "He was here. He came to see you after Carlisle examined you. He slept in my room." I arched an eyebrow and made a face, "Just when I got over my shoulder, this happens."

"I am so sorry, Bella." "Edward, this isn't your fault." The door opened, "Oh good, you're awake." Esme sat on the bed, "Would you stop scaring me like that?" I smiled, "You were scared? How do you think I felt?" Edward got up, "I'll be back." He was gone for more than an hour. Alice stayed with me, making sure I didn't lift a finger. "Emmett was wrong. You baby me too." "Ha ha. In this case, you need to be." She shook her head, "If those dogs weren't in the way, we could have stopped this one in no time." I looked away from her. "I know, I know, you don't like it when we talk about the wolves, but it doesn't make it any less true." I looked at her, "I know you're frustrated, Alice, but it will be over soon." She laid down next to me, "I hope so. He keeps trying to get to you and I don't know why. It's maddening. What if he tries to get you again?" I leaned my head on her shoulder, "You'll figure this out, Alice. I know you will." "But Bella, it's your life being put in danger." "Jasper caught his scent. He's running along the coast." Alice and I looked up at Edward standing in the doorway. Alice closed her eyes, "Tell Jasper he's going to go for the ocean."

Edward's phone was already in hand, warning Jasper. Alice sat up, "Bella, you're staying here today. And I don't want to hear another damn word about it." I looked out the window, "Whatever you want." Edward looked at me, "She's trying to watch him closely." I made a face, "I know. But you should know, tomorrow, I am going home." He blinked, "But Bella…" "Edward, you want to catch this one, then Emmett and Jasper is going to need all the help they can get. You all should be out there." I closed my eyes. I didn't want this. I didn't want them putting themselves in danger because of me, but I knew they were stronger as a family. "She's right, Edward," Rosalie was right behind him, "We have to stop him. He may start attracting attention and that's worse." Edward and Rosalie stared at each other. "Fine, in this regard, I think she'll be safe. But one of us is staying close." It was odd seeing Rosalie stand up for me and Edward agreeing with her. I hope they were finally starting to get along.


	17. Scared

Chapter 17 – Scared

Alice wasn't happy that I went home the next day, but I told her I wasn't going to school. I would stay in bed, resting. While sleeping, I heard my bedroom door opening. "Hey, Bells." I smiled, "Jacob. What are you doing here?" "Sam asked me to check on you. He doesn't trust the vamp-doc." I shook my head, "Well, he's never been wrong so far." Jacob sat on my bed, "How are you feeling?" "Still stiff, especially in my neck." "What about your truck?" "Totaled. My dad and I are going to try and get me a new one. As for my mom, she's practically demanding that I move back with her." Jacob looked at me, "Are you?" I sat up slowly, "No, silly. I'm almost done with school here. And my mom is just being a mom. She's worried about me. Now she is requesting that I call her as soon as I get home from school every day and every Saturday morning and Sunday afternoon." Jacob chuckled, "I'm just used to taking care of myself. It must be nice having a mom." I smiled, "Try having two. Esme is calling Alice every hour asking how I am. She's terrified that something is going to happen to me." Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut. I looked at him and he smiled, "Sorry, old habits. But I am glad they were able to help you when I couldn't. I practically had a heart attack when Sam told me what happened."

I grimaced, "I almost had a heart attack when I saw his teeth near me." Jacob blinked, "He was that close to you?" I cringed at the memory, "He was right at my window and he was reaching for me. It was like he was toying with me." Jacob exhaled deeply, "He's toying with all of us. Why is he coming after you?" "Well, he was with Victoria. Maybe he's mad because she's dead." Jacob looked at me, "You think so?" I looked at him, "You know how vengeful they can be." Jacob stared off into space, "You could be right. That would explain a lot." I turned my head away from him, trying to fight back tears. His hot hand cradled my chin, "Bella, we are going to get rid of him. You don't have to be scared." A tear escaped and fell down my cheek. Jacob brushed it away with his thumb, "Bella, this will be over soon." A whimper left my lips, "Jake, he won't stop. You know how Victoria was. She didn't give up. She almost got me. And so did this one." Jacob's other hand pulled me into his body, "Bella, this will be over soon and things can go back to the way they were."

I wrapped my arms around Jacob and cried. I was really scared for myself, but even more so, for the wolves and the Cullens. They were all putting themselves in danger because of me. More tears spilled out, soaking Jacob's t-shirt. Jacob's hot arms held me close as I cried. "Jake, I don't want you to be in danger." "Bella, you're the only one in danger. We can handle ourselves." It was effortless for him to slip into the pack plural. "I'm just worried about you." He held my face, "Bells, its one vampire. That's hardly enough to keep us entertained." I looked down and sniffed, "Fine, if you say so." I cleared my throat, "I'll be right back." I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. In the mirror, I saw my eyes and they were getting red. I splashed cold water on my face and sighed. This was becoming harder than it needed to be. This vampire wanted me and I believed it was because of Victoria. Jacob's legends and Edward has mentioned that vampires are very vengeful creatures. Victoria wanted me to die slowly and painful, as Laurent warned me. Sighing, I dried my face and headed for the stairs. "Jake, what do you want for breakfast?" His footsteps were so quiet, that when his voice was behind me, I jumped. "Sorry. You don't have to make anything." I snorted, "Right, I know you're hungry." I fried us some eggs and toast. I would have to replace the eggs; Jacob was really hungry. "I was patrolling. Jared relieved me and I came here." I looked at his face more closely and it was showing his fatigue. I knew if I said something, he would object. I made a quick plan. "Ok. Let's watch TV in the living room." I cleared our plates and the two of us lounged on the couch.

My plan worked. Before an hour passed, Jacob was passed out, snoring loudly on the couch. I got up and spread a blanket over him. While he slept, I cleaned the kitchen, caught up on my homework, wrote an email to my mom and got ahead on some of my studying. Soon, I gave up on it, because Jacob's snoring was so loud, even from the kitchen. I went into the living room and sat next to him. I noticed small beads of sweat dewing up on his forehead, so I took the blanket off him. I found myself watching Jacob while he slept. While he was asleep, he was so much more peaceful. There was no hard mask, no smug behavior or sarcasm. When he slept, Jacob was the young Jacob I knew before he became a wolf. Soon his breathing became hypnotic and my eyelids were getting heavy. I leaned on my elbow, on Jacob's body. He huffed in his sleep. I got off him, but his hand pulled me down and held me against his chest. After a few minutes, I was beginning to sweat. I wiggled out of his hold and put on the air conditioning. I sat next to him and once again, Jacob pulled me onto his chest. He kissed my hair and drifted back to sleep.

I didn't dream during this nap. Having Jacob here, it felt like he was keeping them away; at least the bad ones. The sound of his heartbeat was very different for me to listen to while I slept. When I slept in Edward's arms, all I heard was his breathing. A beating heart was different, but just as soothing. When I woke up, I lifted my face from his chest and my hair was matted with sweat. My cheek felt clammy from his body heat. I held my cheek and it was on fire. Jacob's body temperature was perfect for a winter's night. I slipped out of his hold and let him sleep longer. I sat on the floor by his head and watched TV. Soon, he woke up, muttering to himself. I smiled; is this what Edward went through every morning with me? I went to make a quick lunch for Jacob. It could only be a matter of time before Sam called for him. I hated that Sam was running the pack around, trying to find this vampire who wanted to kill me. I stared out the window, looking at nothing. Not the trees, not the road or my own reflection. Why couldn't my bad luck focus on me? Should I let this one just have me, so all this would end? _No_, I yelled at myself. Letting this one win will not solve anything and it will not stop the Cullens or the wolves from hunting him.

Warm hands held my waist, pulling me into a hot embrace, "What is it?" I blinked, coming back to the kitchen, "Why couldn't this just end with me? I'm so tired of being the reason for so much turmoil." "Bella, it's not your fault. Don't hate me for saying this, but vampires just don't know when to stop. This one saw how we got that red-head and he still trying to get through us to get to you. He cannot be that smart if he's trying that." I sighed, "Jacob, he could be smarter than you think. He knows how to get around Alice's visions and the exact layout of the line. He knows that the Cullens cannot cross onto your land and that the pack cannot defend themselves in town. Victoria must have told him so much. Not even Victoria got that close to me more than once and he did. He won't stop until he's gotten me." I covered my mouth, trying not to cry again. Jacob turned my body around, making me look at him, "Bella, I promise I'll keep you safe." His arms wrapped around me, crushing me into his chest, "This will be over soon." My face was pressed into his neck. Jacob kissed my cheek and sighed. My eyes opened, afraid of what Jacob might do. He released me, "Don't worry, Bells. Come to La Push next weekend." I made a face, "I can't. I'm in Esme and Carlisle's wedding." He sighed and closed his eyes, "Well, have fun." I looked up at him, "Thank you for trying."

He snorted, "It's not easy. But being in a bloodsucker's wedding? Aren't they already married?" "Renewing vows. They do it every few decades or so. So, it's a good thing I'm telling. There may have a lot of vampires there. They already know about the treaty and are not going to hunt anywhere near here." The hard mask came back on Jacob's face, but it faded, "Thanks for warning me. I'll give Sam the warning." I hugged Jacob again, "I know this is hard for you." He sighed, "Bella, we were getting so close, then they…" I placed my hand over his lips, "I know." Jacob held my fingers and kissed my palm, "This is just frustrating. You were happy again." I smiled, "I was. I am now, but I was getting better." "Then tell him to leave." I blinked, "It's not that easy." He held my cheek, "I know. I saw it back then, you were so affected by him and it's coming back now. I just hope you make the right decision." I sighed, how did Edward enter this conversation? Must we always talk about him? Jacob was walking past me and I grabbed his wrist, "Today, let's forget about Edward. We were having fun." He smiled, "Sure. I'd love nothing more to forget about that bloodsucker." Jacob threw his arm over my shoulder and we went back into the living room.


	18. Torn

Chapter 18 – Torn

My dream continued. The thorns were getting closer to me and I had to decide. Suddenly, there was ringing. Alice and Emily turned around, looking for the source of the ringing, but I stood my ground. The ringing sound was too substantial. I opened my eyes and it was still there. A shrill ringing. I got out of bed and timidly opened my door. It was the phone in the kitchen. I sighed and went to answer it, trying not to stumble down the stairs. Charlie's snores were rhythmic, so the ringing was not disturbing him. I fumbled around in the dark, searching for the phone. "Hello?" There was sniffling over the phone, "Bella?" That made me alert, "Angela? What's wrong?" "It's my brothers. We can't find them." My eyes widened, "What?" My body tensed in fear that my hunter was behind this. "What? When was the last time you saw them?" "A few hours ago. They were playing in the backyard while my mom and I were making dinner. My dad's looking for them in the forest behind my house." My heart stuttered, "I'm going to get my dad. Hold on." I ran up the stairs and went into Charlie's room. I shook him violently, "Dad! Charlie! Dad, wake up. You have to get to the Weber's house."

I explained to Charlie what Angela told me as we went for the phone. He turned on the kitchen lights and that blinded me. "All right, Angela, call your dad back to the house. I'll be there in a few minutes." Charlie hung up the phone, "I'm going over there." "I'm going with you." Charlie skidded to a stop, "No, you're not." "Dad, you're not stopping me. I'm not staying here alone, while Angela is worried about her brothers. It's not like I could just go back to sleep." Charlie sighed, "Let's go." Charlie and I were out of the house in less than five minutes. Knowing Alice, she alerted her family of the situation. At Angela's house, I ran out of the car and into her house. She was sitting in the living room, with her mother. She jumped up and hugged me, "Thank you so much." Charlie became Chief Swan calling for volunteers to create a search party. Soon, Mike and Eric showed up with their fathers. Angela cried in Eric's arms. It wasn't surprising to see Carlisle, with Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Alice stayed with me and Angela to keep her calm. Soon, Mr. Stanley and Mr. Mallory arrived. They began the search party and I was scared for all of them. "Don't worry, Bella. They'll find the boys soon," Alice had to soothe me.

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Weber opened the door. Alice and I stood froze as Sam, Jacob, Embry, Paul and Jared came into the house. I went to speak to them. "The Cullens are here too." Sam looked at the others, then to me, "We're here to help find the children. We have no quarrel with the Cullens, not tonight, at least." They turned and went into the night to find Angela's brothers. Before leaving, Sam shared a loaded glance with Alice. Alice shook her head, "Well, now I can't see a thing." Angela paced the living room, mumbling to herself. "Ang, you cannot blame yourself. This isn't your fault," Alice held Angela's shoulders and made her sit with me. I held Angela's arm as she bounced in her seat. "Bella, I should have been watching them more closely." I sighed, "Ang, stop. They're going to find them." In that moment, I wished Jasper would have stayed in the house. He could have calmed Angela. The clock in the living room chimed; it was 4am. Angela groaned, "What if they're hurt?" Alice and I looked at each other. Alice hugged Angela and I went into the kitchen. I took out a washcloth out of the cabinet by the kitchen door and ran it under cold water.

"Bella?" I jumped, "Jasper!" I went out the back door, "What's going on?" "Carlisle wants something with the boys scent on it." I looked back into the house, "Give me a minute." I went inside and bumped into Alice. She handed me one of their jackets and I gave it to Jasper. He dashed off and I took the cold cloth for Angela. I made her lean back and keep the cold cloth on her head. Alice and I stayed on the couch with Angela, hoping to keep her calm. Her leg bounced anxiously as we waited. Alice looked out the front window, being very still. I stood and went to stand in the back door. I folded my arms and looked into the night. Some volunteers were in the yard and I watched them. Charlie was looking over some maps and giving instructions. Alice and Angela were behind me. The three of us sat on the steps, watching the trees. I saw something moving through the trees. I looked at Alice and she nodded. I looked again and Carlisle was walking out of the trees carrying one of Angela's brothers. Sam had the other one; both boys were sleeping. Angela jumped up, "Thank you!" Her parents were behind Carlisle and Sam, followed by Jasper, Embry, Jared, Edward and Emmett. I saw Jacob and Paul were further behind them, wrinkling their noses in disgust.

Alice and I stood, helping Angela bring the boys inside. Angela and her parents took care of them and Carlisle made sure they were all right. Alice and I went out to the front yard. We saw the wolves and the Cullens standing apart from each other. I didn't move from the front steps, "Where did you find them?" "They were playing and they went too far into the forest and it was getting dark. They got lost," Edward explained. Jacob glared at him. "Was he…..?" Sam shook his head, "None of us picked up his scent." I sighed, feeling the tension leaving my body. Carlisle was behind me, "Thank you for your help." He held my shoulder, "Have you picked up anything on your side?" "Not recently. But we're not letting our guard down." I heard the double meaning in Sam's voice. Sam looked behind himself, "We have to go." Jacob looked at Sam, but Sam ignored him, "We have to get back to La Push to alert the others." With that, the five large boys turned and ran off into the night. I sighed and blinked, only to realize how tired I was. Charlie was walking from the side of the house, "Bells, I have to get to the police station." "I'll take Bella home," Carlisle offered. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Carlisle looked at me, "Would you be upset if Bella didn't go to school?" I looked up at him; the fatigue must be clear on my face.

"No, she does need sleep. I don't think any of the other kids are going either." The sun was beginning to rise behind the clouds in the distance. Carlisle took my hand and walked me to his car. Before we could leave, Angela ran out of the house. "Thank you so much." Carlisle smiled, "I'll come and check the boys in a few hours." I smiled at Angela, "I'll call you later." I walked around the car and the door was open for me. Edward looked at me, "You do need your rest." I blinked, "Who found them?" "Emmett. He made it a competition and the wolves accepted." I rolled my eyes, "At least you found them." He chuckled and looked at Alice, "Great excuse, Alice." I looked back, "What?" Alice was at my side, "Slumber party." I closed my eyes, "You're lucky I'm too tired to argue." I got in the passenger's seat and Alice sat in the back seat. Carlisle drove us to my house. "Bella, don't worry about anything. Just get some sleep." I smiled, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Graduation was in three weeks. There was so much tension looming around me, that I felt I was going to break. My hunter, Jacob, Edward and what I was going to do with my life. When I was beginning to piece my life together, I applied to several colleges. I was accepted to Washington State, NYU, Norte Dame and Berkley. I never let Charlie see any of these packets and I didn't tell Jacob. I was offered scholarships to all these schools. I sat at my desk, weighing my options. At the time, they all offered me the same thing; a way out. A way out of Forks and a way out of my depression. Sighing, I looked out of the window as I sat in my rocking chair. This chair was my refuge during my depression. I would sit here for hours, just staring out this very window. Even then, in a small corner of my mind, I was waiting for Edward to come through my window.

I sat here now, just thinking. My mind was so far away, that it barely registered the knock on my door. I heard the door creaking open, "Bella?" I looked back, "Emily. What are you doing here?" She smiled, closing the door behind her, "How are you feeling? Sam told me about the late night you had looking for the Weber boys." I sighed, "I wish I could tell you. I'm so confused right now." She sat on my bed, "Besides the whole Edward-Jacob thing….." I bit my lip, "Besides that, high school is almost over and I have to choose my next course. Whichever one I choose, it will lead to Edward, Jacob or neither of them. I know I can't have both. That would be selfish of me." "Bella," Alice was in my window, making Emily jump, "as long as he's in your life, Edward will be happy." I shook my head, "I don't think so. He and I cannot go back to being friends, not that it lasted long." Emily and Alice sat on my bed, while I sat in my chair. They reminded me of my dreams; choosing one of them. "Well, Edward may be that noble, Alice, but I don't think Jacob is." "That's because he's still young. Whereas us, we've learned to gain a lot of patience." Emily looked at me, "Bella, we all know that you love Edward, so why not just choose him?"

Alice looked at me and I froze. Why didn't I? No one put it in front of me out like that. I covered my face, trying to hide my tears, "I don't know! I hate this. I'm dragging them through the mud. I shouldn't have either of them. I was never good enough for Edward and Jacob should give up on me. For all I know, he'll imprint the second I decide to choose him and Edward will be gone before I could apologize." Alice sighed, "Bella, in this regard, I cannot see your future. You have to decide what and who you want. I wish Emily and I could do more for you, but we can't." They looked at each other, then to me, "She's right. But I will say this." She sighed deeply, "Jacob could imprint and she will be his soul mate, but Edward will always love you." Alice stared at Emily, "You're absolutely right. The future isn't written in stone, but I know Edward will never stop loving you." I blinked, "So, you're saying I should choose Edward?" "No," both of them said. "So, pick Jake?" "No." I groaned, "Then what?" Emily shook her head and Alice sighed. "Fine, you're right. Think about it and follow my heart." "She's starting to get it, Em. Bella, you can't make everyone happy. The only happiness you need to focus on is your own." Alice's words resonated in my head. Focus on my own happiness.

Before Emily left, she and I made huge plans for the weekend after the wedding. We were going to Florida. "No, Bella, take Emily." Emily smiled, "Why don't you come with us?" "What about Sam?" Emily grimaced, "Good point." I smiled, "Tell him the truth. You and I are going to Florida and leave Alice out of it." Alice beamed, "You're learning." Emily smiled, "I've never been out East. And the boys can fend for themselves for one weekend." So, I was taking a weekend trip, with my best girlfriends.


	19. Reunited Again

Chapter 19 – Reunited Again

On the morning of the wedding, Alice picked me up very early. She had to do my hair, nails, makeup and get me in my dress, without messing up any of those. While Alice dressed me, I heard the other guests arriving. I was nervous; I was the only human here. I knew not all the guests were vegetarians, but I was assured that they would not hurt me. When I was finally done, I looked at myself in Alice's mirror. I couldn't believe that the beautiful, statuesque person looking back at me was me. Most of my hair was pinned up in tight curls and the rest was straightened and hung over my shoulder. Alice beamed, "Wait until you see how I dress you for the prom." I looked back at her with wide eyes, "Kidding. I'm going to get dressed and you check on Esme." I looked back at my surprising reflection. Only Alice could make me this beautiful. I looked like I could stand with her and not feel like I didn't belong. My skin was cream colored and my lips were glistening. I went out to the hall to find Esme. Walking to her room, I saw several women coming out of another room. Three of them were blond and the other was a brunette. They all had golden eyes like the Cullens. Three of them smiled, while one blond stared at me. Rosalie was behind them, "Tanya, Carmen, Irina, Kate, this is Bella."

The strawberry blond looked at Rosalie, "This is her?" Rosalie nodded. Edward came down the stairs, "Bella." I looked at him. He looked more than breath-taking in his tuxedo. He took my hand, "You look ravishing." I smiled and blushed, "Thank you." He held my face, stared into my eyes and smiled, "Hopefully Alice will be getting married again, so you can look this beautiful soon." My blush deepened, "Then ask her." "Wow, Edward, just completely ignore us." Edward looked at the four inhumanely beautiful vampires, "I'm sorry. Hello ladies." All of them smiled, but the strawberry blond's smile was insincere. Her eyes fell on me and it was scathing. Edward squeezed my hand, "I'm sorry. Bella, this is Kate," he gestured to one of the blond vampires, with long, straight hair, "Irina" she had silver blond short hair, "Tanya" she was the strawberry blond and "Carmen," the one with dark hair. Kate smiled, "So, we finally meet the human that stole Edward's heart." Kate took my hand, "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Bella." She looked at Edward, "I see why you were upset. I really don't want to see you like that again. But you're with her again and that's all that matters."

My smile flattered a bit, but Edward's face didn't feign from the proud smile he wore. "Alice says it is almost time. Bella, you should go find Esme." "I will. Excuse me." I walked past all of the female vampires and I could feel all their eyes on me. I had known they were the clan from Denali, but that was the extent of it. Was Tanya like Rosalie? Upset that a human knew their family's secret?

_

* * *

So, that is the human that made Carlisle and the others come to us. Well… she's cute_. I watched as Tanya descended the stairs with her sisters. Her thoughts practically spat venom at Bella. If she were a man, I would have fought him. Carmen stood with me, "She is beautiful, Edward. I do hope you reconsider changing her." I looked at Carmen and she was sincere. "I know how you feel about that, Edward, but her time is fleeting." Carmen went downstairs and out the back to the wedding. Emmett and Jasper met me at the bottom of the stairs, "Are the girls ready yet or do we need another month?" Rosalie, Alice and Bella descended the stairs in their matching blue gowns, "We're right here, Em." All of them held their bouquets. The wedding march began and we took our positions. Rosalie and Emmett walked outside and down the aisle. I took Bella's hand, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She looked up at me with shocked eyes. I could tell she was nervous about walking down the aisle by how quickly her heart raced. She smiled and so did I as we walked down the aisle. I tried not to entertain this thought; of me and Bella walking down the aisle to the altar. I knew it wasn't our wedding, but I was glad to have her on my arm. Our walk was slow, but it ended so soon. I had to release her hand, as she went to stand by Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were next and everyone stood as Carlisle and Esme walked down the aisle.

The ceremony went by quickly. My eyes were focused on Bella. She looked amazing in her gown. Her skin was glowing underneath the lights. Another thing that made me happy was that, today, I didn't have to share her with that wolf. Her smile was blinding. _Look at the way he's looking at her. He'll never look at me like that_. I tried to ignore Tanya's thoughts. Soon, Esme and Carlisle were declared husband and wife again. They walked back down the aisle and I anxiously took Bella's hand around my arm. The wedding proceeded into the reception. Carlisle and Esme had their first dance and it was a family tradition that we joined them on the dance floor. Normally, I would stand out, but now I didn't have to. Bella watched as Rosalie and Emmett danced their way onto the floor. "Bella, shall we?" She looked up at me, "Do I have to stand on your feet this time?" I smiled, "Only if you want to." I held her close and we danced with my family. The three couples danced in a large circle around Carlisle and Esme. In this moment, our family was complete.

* * *

I tried to remain focused on moving my feet in time with Edward. I tried not to think about all the eyes that were on us. It helped to focus on Edward's arms around me, but that was harmful. It felt nice to be in his arms again. The dance ended and he walked with me off the dance floor. After the dance, the party began. The other guest began dancing and Esme and Carlisle went off to greet their guests. Edward remained by my side and his hand was on my waist. He held me closer when the crimson-eyed guests looked at me. I was still concerned that I was the only human at the wedding. Emmett came behind us, "Edward, it's my turn to dance with Bella." "Emmett, no.." I cut him off, "Just be good." Emmett whirled me around the floor. If his arm weren't so secure around me, Emmett would have thrown me across the floor. I saw Tanya looking at me, as Edward stepped in. My heart raced, as she watched us whirl on the dance floor. Before the next dance started, I had to get away from those eyes. "I'll be right back." I went into the house and straight for Alice's room.

I had to grip the sink counter and exhaled deeply. "Bella, she won't hurt you." I felt Alice holding my shoulder and making me sit in the dainty seat in front of the vanity. "Alice, why is Tanya looking at me like that?" She was brushing the bit of my hair that hung over my shoulder. "Well, Tanya cares about Edward." She looked into the mirror staring at me until I got what she meant. "Oh, and she's….." She nodded, "Jealous, yes. Tanya has never met a man that never gave into her whiles. When we met them, she was instantly attracted to Edward. Being the only single man among us, she thought he was an easy target. But he's turned her down, time and time again, but always in a gentlemanly manner. But she doesn't give up. She genuinely cares about Edward and wants to be with him." "So, Rosalie was intended for him and he wasn't interested. He met Tanya and he wasn't interested in her. Why is that?" "Because I prefer brunettes." I turned to see Edward leaning in the doorway. Alice grimaced, "She deserved to know." Edward looked at Alice, "I should have been the one to tell her." I stood up, "Don't be mad at her, please. I was concerned why Tanya looked like she wanted to kill me." He sighed, "Tanya will not harm you." I made a face, "Ok, but if looks could kill….." He smiled, "Let's get back to the party." Alice walked ahead of us, "I can't wait to get my hands on my gift." "Gift?" Alice looked back at me, "It's a tradition. Whenever Carlisle and Esme get married, they give gifts to all their children. I've seen what we're all getting and I love mine. They'll be calling us soon to see them. I'm so excited."

Outside in the reception, Esme was dancing with a dark haired vampire. Edward told me he was Eleazar, the only male member of the Denali clan. Carlisle was dancing with Carmen and Jasper was dancing with Rosalie. Alice and I talked with each other and she was practically bouncing. Esme looked over at us. She patted Carlisle's arm and they left the dance floor. "All right, Alice. Let's go." Alice practically sprinted ahead of Esme, but Jasper caught her arm. "Bella, come with us." Esme took my hand and we walked to the garage. Esme left me to stand by Alice and Jasper. Edward stood by me and Emmett and Rosalie was on his other side. Carlisle stood with Esme and they looked at us. "We wanted to do this early, because Alice is about to explode. It's time for all of you to receive your gifts from us." Carlisle and Esme smiled. I thought it was sweet that they were such a close family and they still included me in their traditions. I was anxious for Alice. I wanted her to have he gift too. Carlisle began, "Emmett and Rosalie, we give you this…" He pressed the button for the first garage door to open. Inside was a large black pickup truck. I recognized the Chevy logo on the grill. Emmett howled, "A GMC Topkick C4500! No way!" Rosalie beamed, "A Maserati GranSport Spyder!" The second garage door opened, "Alice and Jasper, these are for you." Alice was holding my hand and it was starting to hurt. "Alice," I whispered through my teeth. She released my hand as the door opened to a bright yellow sports car. She screamed in excitement, "My Porsche." Next to the Porsche was a sleek silver motorcycle, with the word "Suzuki" was painted on it. "Jasper took a liking to motorcycles after he found out you were riding them," Edward explained in my ear.

The last garage door opened, "Edward, Bella, these are for you." My brow furrowed; why was I getting a gift? I saw two cars, both dark blue. On the left was a sleek sports car and I recognized the Jaguar logo on it. On the right, was an SUV with the Audi logo on the grill. The others went for their gifts, but I stood still. Esme held my hand, "Don't you like it?" "Esme, w… I mean…" I sighed. "I know you can say 'no' to Edward and Alice, but you're not saying no to me. It's our fault this one is after you and we should have been there that night on the road." I blinked, "Esme, this isn't your fault. It's Victoria's." She sighed and looked back to Carlisle, who came to stand with us. "Bella, we want you to have this. We give gifts to our children and you're still our daughter." I closed my eyes and looked at the truck that waited for me. "Charlie is going to have a heart attack." I sighed and smiled, "Thank you. You really didn't have to do this." Bright lights flashed on and I closed my eyes. "Alice, you are not taking that car right now. We have to get back to the wedding." The lights cut off, "Please Esme?"

I went to get a better look at my new car. The passenger door opened, "Do you like it?" I smiled, "You had nothing to do with this?" Edward sighed, "Not one bit." "Ok, everyone, back to the reception," Carlisle ordered. Edward helped me out of the car and all of us went back to the party. Alice was walking the slowest, pouting like a child. "Come on, Alice. Soon, you'll be driving it up the coast," Edward took Alice's hand. She smiled feebly. "Alice, what kind of Porsche is that?" She sighed, "Turbo 911." I looked up at Edward and he smiled, "It's one of the fastest Porsches made so far." Back at the reception, Edward whirled me on the dance floor and we stayed there for hours. "I hope you don't mind, but I requested our song." I looked up at Edward in confusion. A new song began and I recognized it as the song Edward and I danced to at the prom. I smiled, "Oh, our song."

"Edward, shouldn't you get Bella home?" Emmett suggested, "It's way past her bedtime." I scowled, "What are you talking about?" His smile was smug, "It's 4:30 in the morning." My eyes widened, "You're not serious." Alice was dancing with Emmett, "Charlie isn't home, Bella. Stay." "Alice, if she wants to go, she can. But it would be nice if you stayed." I looked up at Edward. "I don't feel tired, so I'll stay." With that, Edward whirled me away from his brother and sister. "You must be hungry?" I blinked, starting to feel the fatigue come on. "Why did Emmett say anything?" He smiled, "I'll take you home." He walked me off the dance floor and went to put my belongings in my new car. "Hello Bella." I turned to look at a blond vampire man, with crimson eyes. He was tall with a muscular build, nowhere near Emmett's build. Looking at his face, he wasn't much older than me when he was changed. Next to him was a younger girl, with short black hair, with the same eyes. He smiled at me, "I've heard so much about you." Before I answered, he looked away, "I'm sorry, but we must go. I hope to see you soon." The couple left as abruptly as they came. I sighed; my fatigue was starting to take strong hold on me. "Bella?" Edward guided me to Carlisle and Esme, who hugged me, "We'll be gone for a week. Please stay out of trouble." I was too tired to comment, so I nodded.

Edward walked me to the garage, past Tanya and Kate. He held my waist. "Goodbye Bella. I hope to see you again soon." I smiled at Kate, but I refused to look at Tanya. In my periphery, I saw she just nodded. Edward drove me home. The house was quiet and still as we walked up to the door. "Did you enjoy yourself?" I smiled, "That was the most beautiful wedding I've ever seen." He smiled, "I'll leave you alone. I know you have to get ready for bed." I smiled. He stepped closer to me and opened the door, "Good night, Bella." "Good night." I went upstairs, into my bedroom. I hadn't realize that I was faced with a dilemma. My window opened and I gasped, "It's just me. You forgot this in the car." I took my bag from him, "Thanks." "Was something wrong?" I made a face, "I don't know how to get out of this dress," I giggled and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I turned away from him and he was standing behind me. I felt the zipper on the back of the dress open, "Alice had it intricately made." I turned and looked up, "Thank you." We stared at each other. He leaned closer to me and I didn't back away. Our lips met and my arms went around his neck. Edward's arms were wrapped around me, lifting me off the floor. Once again, my lips molded to his and my body melted into him. I felt the pins being removed and my hair fell down. His hand tangled in my hair.

He groaned under our kiss, holding me tighter. My feet met the floor again. One of my straps fell off my shoulder. I had almost forgotten my dress was open, until I felt his cool finger on the skin of my back. A part of my mind was screaming at me to stop and another part was yelling at the other part to shut up. His lips parted mine and his tongue plunged into my mouth. My body ached for this, for so long. My arms tightened around him and his body stiffened. Air whooshed past me and I fell on the bed, gasping. Edward was by my window, "I'm sorry." We looked at each other. I looked away and got off the bed, "So am I," I responded breathlessly. I left my room and leaned against my door. What just happened in the room was over the line. What was I doing?


	20. Breaking

Chapter 20 – Breaking

I spent the morning in the kitchen, cooking almost every recipe I knew. I needed a distraction. I hadn't slept well that night. My shower before going to bed was no help to relieve my tension. My doorbell rang and I jumped. Sighing, I went for the door. "Angela, Jessica." Angela was smiling but Jessica was watching me with skeptical eyes. "Jess and I were on our way to Port Angeles and wondered if you wanted to come with us?" I smiled and exhaled rigidly, "Umm, not today." Jessica and Angela looked at each other, then to me, "Bella, is something wrong?" I ran my fingers through my hair, "No, why?" Angela arched an eyebrow, "Ok, what is it? I've never seen you like this." Angela and Jessica let themselves in and walked passed me. From the kitchen, they smelled what my cooking. Jessica looked at me, "I thought you dad was away for the weekend." "Oh, he is." Jessica went into the kitchen, "Then why did you bake enough to feed an army?" Angela followed Jessica and she gasped, "Ok, now I know you're upset. You told me that you only bake when you're upset. Start talking."

Jessica sat down, taking up a cookie, "Mmm, these are delicious." Angela sat down, looking at me. "Look, I'm fine, really." Angela blinked, "So why are you baking more cookies than the Keebler elf?" I groaned, "I felt like it." The timer above the stove went off. I took out the tray of brownies and began cutting them into squares. I put the knife down and someone tugged my arm. It was Angela, making me sit at the table with her and Jessica. "Bella, what is going on? I know you're having a tough time, but what happened to make you act like this." Jessica stared at me, chewing on another cookie. My mouth opened but nothing came out. Angela looked at me, "Ok, how was the wedding yesterday?" I closed my eyes, "It was beautiful, until…." I bit my lip. "Until what?" Jessica finally asked. "Until I got home." They looked at each other, "What happened?" I sighed, "Ok, and this does not go beyond this room." They nodded. "Ok, Edward made sure I got home safely, because Esme asked him to. So, I thought he was gone and I went to my room to get ready for bed. I didn't hear him come in, he was there, in my room."

The cookie in Jessica's fingers fell onto the table, "Edward was in your room, while your dad is away. I didn't think you had it in you." Angela looked at her, "Go on, Bella." "Well…. he came back into the house because I forgot my clothes at his house and I told him I didn't know how to get out of my dress. It felt like Alice had sewn me into it. I turned away from him and he unzipped the dress for me." Angela and Jessica's eyes widened. "Then what?" Jessica egged me on. I grimaced, "Well, I turned to thank him and before I knew it, we were kissing." Jessica's eyes practically popped out of her head and Angela's mouth fell open. They stared at me for a long moment before I continued, "I felt his fingers on my back underneath my dress and it was…. it was…." I closed my eyes and sighed. Angela shook her head, "So, you kissed Edward?" The corners of Jessica's moved curled up, "You kissed Edward!" My face was a mask of guilt as I nodded. Jessica and Angela looked at each other, then to me. "So, are you two back together?" I shook my head, "No, I don't think so. After he kissed me, I left the room and I didn't hear him leave, but when I went back, he was gone."

Jessica exhaled in a gust, "Wow! So, why aren't you talking to him instead of us?" I closed my eyes, "I'm too vulnerable right now to see him. I mean, I've wanted to kiss him since he came back, but…" "You're worried about Jacob," Angela interjected. I sighed and looked away from them. "I think you should pick Edward," Jessica stated. Angela and I looked at her. "I think she should go with Jacob," Angela countered. My eyes whirled looking at each other their faces. "Jess, why do you think she should pick Edward? Because of the way he looks." Jessica looked at Angela, "No, because she's still in love with him and anybody would say the same." Angela nodded in agreement, "Well, I think she should stick with Jacob because he was here when Edward wasn't. Besides, she's practically his girlfriend already." My brow furrowed, "No, I'm not."

Angela looked at me, "Please Bella. I've seen you two together. You may not be dating him, but he _is_ dating you. Think about it, before the Cullens came back, you spent all your time with Jacob," Angela pointed out, tapping her finger on the table. Jessica held up one finger, "Now that is true. But, the way is Bella with Edward; she was never that way with Jacob." Angela rolled her head, "Because they are two different people. And Bella is two different people when she is with them, but one thing is clear, she's happy when she's with either of them." Angela and Jessica debated as if I wasn't there and I sat silently listening to their points. I was glad they were here. I needed a human female point of view. A point of view that didn't see the whole truth about my relationships with Edward or Jacob. Neither of them saw the werewolf or the vampire; they just saw two guys I cared for. "No, Ang, she should be with Edward. Jacob is too young and immature." "Ok!" I had to finally speak up. They looked at me. Angela looked at me, placing her hands together on the table, "Bella, what do you want?" I shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, Jessica is right. I still do love Edward. That has never changed, but…." Jessica waited impatiently, "But what?" "I can't forget the pain I felt. I know, I know, what he told me wasn't true, but the pain it caused was very real."

Jessica groaned and slammed her hand on the table, "Bella, forget that! He apologized for it. Now, he's playing the role of the guy who wants you back, but is not going to push you. Besides, what about the time Jacob broke up with you? You're not dragging him around by that. Maybe because it wasn't as bad, but he still did that. Both of these guys left you at one point, it's just Jacob came back sooner. I will just say, you need to make up your mind soon, or neither of them is going to be there when you make up your mind." My eyes iced over at her words. Jessica was right. If I didn't act soon, I would lose them both. Maybe that's what I deserve.

* * *

"Edward, what were you thinking?" Alice scolded me for hours after the reception ended. The others made themselves busy, by cleaning up after the party and Esme and Carlisle had left for their honeymoon. We were in my room and I hadn't even changed out of my tuxedo. "Why did you kiss Bella? Do you know how much that impacted her future? In one scenario, her future disappeared altogether, which meant she went to see that wolf. In another, she was one of us." I pinched my eyes shut at the weight of her scolding. I saw both visions she was talking about. Another vision was that Bella had left Forks altogether to go to college, on her own. I stood in frustration to cut off her verbal attacks, "I know, Alice! Don't you think I'm dealing with this on my own already? I know what I did and I didn't help anything." _You have no idea_. She looked up at me from underneath her eyelashes, "Ok, tell me why you did it?"

I sat down and let my head fall into my hands, "I couldn't help myself. She looked so beautiful and part of me was tired of fighting. Fighting the urges I've had to…. I can't even say. Being alone in her room, it brought back so many memories. I knew I was tempting myself when I undid her dress. And when I saw the skin of her back and the way she felt when I held her in my arms as we danced…. And she didn't back away from me as I got closer to her." _Wow, I've never known Edward to be at a loss for words_. The Denali clan hadn't left yet. Kate was with Rosalie in the garage. Tanya was with her other sisters in at the back of the house, watching Eleazar and Jasper fighting. _Why is he so conflicted? That girl is unsure of her feelings. He should move on_. "Alice, I know I just made things worse for myself, but last night did confirm something for me." Alice looked at me, "What?" "Bella still loves me." Alice looked at me as if I went insane, "Edward, how could you possibly know that?" "Because I know her. You didn't see the way she responded to me. And the way her body went along with mine." I smiled, "She still loves me, Alice."

_Oh boy, here we go again. Then again, maybe he's right and she does and she's just being stubborn_. I sighed at Rosalie's comments, but she had a point. Bella was stubborn, but she couldn't fool me. I felt it, she and I were going to be together again.


	21. Break

Chapter 21 – Break

Friday after school, Charlie picked Emily up and she was waiting at my house. Alice and I drove my new car to my house and Emily jumped in. When Charlie first saw my car, he practically had a heart attack, as I said he would. Like me, he thought it was too much. "Bella, you should give it back." I looked at him, "I tried, but Esme wouldn't take no for an answer. Let's look at it this way, the insurance money from the truck could be put towards my college fund. And you don't have to worry about getting me a new car." Charlie wasn't going to debate this any further, because despite what he thought and said, he liked the car. When he calmed down, he asked to test drive it. He claimed he wanted to make sure it was safe enough for me. I smiled and gave over the keys. I did some research and found out it was an Audi Q7. When Jacob saw my car, his eyes practically popped out of his head when I pulled up in front of his house. He went on and on about the features of the car, but he never asked where I got it. He begged to drive it and I let him. He showed what the car could really do and I had to admit, I liked the speed. I've been around vampires and werewolves too long. I always obeyed the speed limit, but in this car, they weren't all that important to me.

When we were leaving for the airport, Emily was concerned Sam would arrive in wolf form to see her off. Since my accident and before the wedding and my surprise, Edward and Alice have been taking me to school. One day, being smug, Jacob took me to school on his motorcycle. That was not easy. Edward's face was livid as I got off the bike. Jacob got off and wrapped me in a huge hug. "I'll pick you up after school." I smiled, "Ok, bye, Jake." He kissed my cheek and flew away on his bike. Alice danced to my side, "Well, that explains why I didn't see you this morning." I looked down at her, "Let's go." I ran my fingers through my hair, letting it flow in the open air. I knew Jacob's scent was on me and they hated it. I took my jacket off as I walked with them. Edward barely spoke for that morning.

We were at the airport and boarding our flight. Alice was on the phone with Jasper to the very last possible moment. Emily's face lit up as we entered the first class cabin. This was my first time in first class too. I had to admit, I was concerned about seeing my mom, especially at this time. I didn't want my hunter coming after me and finding me with her. On the other hand, I was glad to be out of Forks. It felt like a war zone and I was the primary target. In this war, there were three sides. Fortunately, in this case, the "enemy of my enemy is my friend" concept was in effect. The Cullens and the wolves were respectful to each other because they wanted to find this lone vampire that was looking for me. When our flight landed, it was 2 in the morning in Florida. Alice was beaming, "I've never been to Florida. Not like I could come here." Arriving in the airport, Alice saw my mom practically bouncing in place as she stood with Phil. When she finally came into sight, she almost knocked me down as she hugged me. She hugged Alice, remembering her from my last trip to Phoenix and she hugged Emily, thanking her for being there for me when I was depressed.

Alice had to fabricate a last minute research report for her to work on during the day. While Alice was stuck inside during the day, my mom took me and Emily to the beach. We practically spent the whole day in our swimsuits. Florida was so much different than Forks. That evening when we came home, Alice came in through the back door in her own swimsuit, pretending to sunbathe. My mom went to change, while the three of us stayed in our swimwear. She knew of a pool that was open late and Alice could go swimming with us. I went into the living room to go to my room, when I met five boys sitting with Phil. "Guys, this is my step-daughter, Bella." Alice and Emily were right behind me, "And these are her friends, Alice Cullen and Emily Young." A flow of 'hi's" and "hello's" came from the boys as they saw the three of us. Alice pushed us to my room. Emily and I couldn't stop smiling and Alice closed the door. "One of them asked if Bella has a boyfriend, another asked if Emily was available and one asked if I was going to move here."

Emily hid her face and laughed, "Well, I know for me and Alice, the answer is no, but for Bella, should we tell them she has two boyfriends?" I grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at her, "Not funny, Em." Alice giggled, "Wow, she's right. How do you handle it?" My mouth fell open as I looked at Alice, "Whatever!" My mom knocked on the door telling us that she was ready to go to the pool. We spent our last day in Florida with my mom during the day and Alice stayed in the house and soon, we had to go back to Washington. Tears flowed out of my mom's eyes as we were leaving. "I'll see you soon for your graduation, honey." I hugged my mom, letting a tear fall from my eye. On the flight back, Alice, Emily and I talked for the whole flight.

At the airport in Seattle, Emily and I were ready for sleep. In the parking lot, she and I got a wakeup call when we saw Jacob's Rabbit idling with Sam and Jacob leaning on the hood. Both of them had the hard masks on their faces, with their arms folded. Emily froze where she stood, holding Alice's and my hand. Emily's breaths were short and quick. Sam walked over to us and took her bag, "Let's go home." He held out his hand for hers. She released our hands and took his, "Bye. I had fun." Jacob stared at me, with the same hard eyes as Sam had for Emily. Alice cleared her throat, "I'll run home, Bella. I'll call you later. Be careful." Alice walked away at a human pace, until she was no longer in sight. Jacob walked with me to my car, in silence. He put my bag in the trunk and held my door open for me. Jacob drove home and didn't speak to me for a long time. I looked out the window, wondering if Alice was following us. "What did the little bloodsucker mean by 'be careful?' Is she trying to say something?" Jacob looked at me. "She saw how mad you were and she knows that when you're mad, you could phase at any moment." He snorted, "Fair enough. Why didn't you tell me that she was going with you and Emily?" "How did you know she was with us?"

Jacob exhaled in a long gust, "Jared was patrolling the line and came across some of the Cullens. He overheard them talking about you, Emily and Alice in Florida." I closed my eyes, "Well, it was a girl's weekend and I wanted Alice to come with us." The car pushed forward as Jacob pressed down on the gas, "You know Sam is furious with her." I blinked, "We asked Alice to come with us. She was insisting that I only take Emily, but we _wanted_ her to come." Jacob looked at me. I had to keep my own temper in check. I didn't want Jacob to explode. "Why her?" "To make you feel better, those two tickets were intended for me and Edward, but I wasn't going anywhere with him. Also, being that I'm being hunted, I thought taking Alice was a good safety measure." "Ha! Taking one bloodsucker to keep away the other." I was starting to see what Jessica was talking about; Jacob could be immature and irrational. Of course, Alice could have defended us if necessary. "So, why didn't you ask Edward?" I closed my eyes and turned away from him, refusing to answer his question. The fatigue from my flight was taking over and I fell asleep. When we arrived at my house, Jacob woke me up, "Bella, I gotta go. Bye." Jacob jumped out of the car and ran into the trees. My anger was about to explode. I was about to take off my seatbelt, when the driver's door closed and the car pulled away from the curb. Alice opened all the windows and we were flying down the road. "Are you ok?" I sighed, "He can make me so mad."

We pulled up in front of the Cullen's house and Alice pulled me from the car. "What did he say?" I groaned through my teeth, "He was questioning why I took you to Florida. In other words, he was really asking why I didn't take him." I ran my fingers through my hair, gripping at fistfuls of hair. Alice held my wrists, "Bella, stop!" She pushed me down on the couch, straightening out my hair. The front door opened, "Hey, what's wrong with the little girl?" I looked up at him, "Emmett, now is so not the time!" His eyes widened and he put his hands up in surrender, "Later." He took Rosalie's hand and towed her to the garage. I could feel Jasper trying to calm my body and I exhaled. Edward stood in front of me and crouched down, "What's the matter?" My eyes were closed. "Did you have a fight with your mom?" I shook my head. He took my hand, "Come on." I looked up, "What?" He pulled me up from the couch, "Come on." I went with him, willingly to his room. In his room, a queen bed was placed there. Charlie was the only person to use the bed. I sat on the corner of it, looking out the window. "What did Jacob say to make you so mad?" I told him about the conversation in the car and the look on Jacob and Sam's face when they met us at the airport.

He looked at me, "Well, he is a child." I nodded, "I don't know about that, but he _can_ be childish." Edward held my hand, "Bella, he is a child, who cannot control his temper." I looked at him, "Edward, don't." "Bella, you saw how he reacted to when you found out you took Alice to Florida." I sighed and looked at him. "I'm just stating a fact, Bella." Jasper's influence was no longer working. "Edward, would you please stop. I had to deal with this with Jake; I don't want to deal with it with you." He sighed, "All right. I just don't understand why you're indulging him." I covered my face with my hands and fell back on the bed. "Bella, would you stop overreacting?" I opened my eyes and sat up, "I'm overreacting? I'm overreacting!" Blood flooded my cheeks, "You have got to be kidding me! Edward, the only person I know to really overreact is you! You are the king of overreaction! You know what, let's be honest, ok? Do you honestly think I don't know? That I don't see it! The only reason you don't want me going to La Push is because you are afraid that I am going to choose Jacob over you." His eyes widened. No matter how long we were apart, I could still see straight through to his core. I turned away from him. "Bella," he held my shoulders. "Don't! Don't do that! Don't try to make me feel better." I got up and went for the door, but I only held the handle. "Bella, I just want…." I cut him off, "To keep me safe. Well, you know what. Jake was there when I wasn't safe. Believe it or not, I feel safe with him. I've felt safe with him, when you weren't there. Edward, he was here for me when you weren't. And, I am not indulging anyone." I turned and slammed the door.

I ran down the stairs, running into Alice and Jasper. "Jasper, please don't. Please, I just…" Alice took my hand, "I'll take you home." Alice and I walked out to my car and she drove me home. "Let me drive." The ride was quick, but the further we drove away from the house, the worse I felt. One thing I picked up from the mythical creatures in my life, speed was beginning to relax me.


	22. Enough

Chapter 22 – Enough

I watched as Alice and Bella drive away. I knew she was safe with Alice. In the living room, Rosalie had a smug look on her face as I came down the stairs. "You have an opinion, Rosalie?" Rosalie smiled, "Yes, I do and honestly, I agree with Esme and Alice. Leave her alone for now." My eyes narrowed, "Since when do you care?" Rosalie stood from the couch, "Because, after today's fight, I have a new found respect for Bella. She has said what I have wanted to tell you for decades. You _are_ the king of overreaction." "Rosalie!" Emmett scolded. She shook her head, "Hear me out. I am the first one to show absolutely no interest in your relationship with Bella, but seeing her today has changed that. I know in the past I showed no interest, but I have to say this. Edward, you have to remember Bella comes from a different time than us. Back when, a man had to raise his voice and a woman would shut down. That's clearly not how it is today. Bella has her own opinions, thoughts, wants and ideas and if you want to have her back in your life and keep that relationship, you are going to have to accept the fact that she is going to do things that you won't agree with, but you are going to have to live with it."

I was dumbfounded by that speech. I blinked slowly. What was I doing? My confidence in that Bella and I being together again overpowered my better judgment and I may have pushed her further away. "So, what would you recommend?" Rosalie put her hands up, "Now, that's up to you." _I have never seen her that mad. Maybe I should apologize. I really don't want her mad at me_. Emmett was worried about Bella. "Give her until tomorrow, Emmett. She needs the night to calm down." Emmett was still worried. He didn't mean her any harm and he didn't like Bella being angry with him. _She had the fury of a newborn vampire. I would hate to see her as one. She would be hard to control_. Jasper contemplated Bella being a newborn vampire for some time, while, I waited for Alice to come home. It would not surprise me if she stayed with Bella tonight. She still needed protection. This one that hunted her, we haven't found any trails of him in a sometime. Had he given up? Now, that was wishful thinking. He had a reason for hunting Bella; to avenge Victoria.

I paced my room all night until it was time to go to school. Esme and Carlisle were due back today, but I was not worried about that. I had to get to Bella. I had no idea what I could do to make things up to her. I had no idea what her mood was going to be like. In the parking lot at school, I waited in my car. "Bella, let's just get through today." Bella sighed, "I'm more concerned about Emily. I don't want Sam to lose his temper again." _I know he was the one who scarred her face and body_. They pulled into the parking lot. Alice jumped out of the car, but Bella took her time. Her face was worn; didn't she get any rest last night? "Alice, did you keep her up all night?" She looked at me from across the parking lot, _No! She must have had a nightmare, because she was tossing and turning_. Alice and Bella walked towards class and I lingered behind. I made myself late to class. We had two weeks of school left and it was time to review for finals.

Bella focused on her work and spoke to me when we had to work together. She didn't go beyond that. When she was quiet, she would bite down on her lip and her eyes would be downward. She clearly had a lot on her mind. Once again, I wished that I could read her mind. There was a wrinkle in the middle of her head; she was worried. At lunch, she didn't eat or say much. "I don't know what her problem is, today." "Lauren, just leave her alone. You don't know what she's going through." I was glad to see Jessica Stanley finally being a sincere friend to Bella. "What could she possibly be going through? Her rich ex-boyfriend's parents buying her a new car. What was it? A bribe so she would be with Edward again? Or the Indian boy that looks like a grown man trying to get her to be his girlfriend?" Bella sighed, "Lauren?" Lauren Mallory looked up at her, "Yes." "Could you do me a small favor?" Bella's voice was unusually sweet. "What?" Bella half-smiled, "Well, I'd just like for you to… shut the hell up." Lauren's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. Everyone around the table looked at Bella in shock. "I know you think you're queen bee of the school, but no one gives a damn about you. You are way too young to be this bitter. And for the mere fact that you're still holding on to the fact that Tyler wanted to take me to the prom, is petty. It was a year ago, get over. And, if you say one more word about me, your body will be missing. And the police chief's daughter; so no one will suspect me."

Bella got up the table and stormed out of the cafeteria. Alice and Angela looked straight into each other's eyes. They got up and went after her. _Damn, she has really changed. She told Lauren off_. Jessica stood and went with the others. _I can't believe she spoke to me like that. She is going to pay_. I stood, "Lauren, were I you, I'd let it go." I took up Bella and Alice's book bags and went into the parking lot. "Bella, where did that come from?" Angela asked in astonishment. "I'm just tired of her and so many things. I'm just getting them off my chest." I stood around the corner. "Yea, first Jacob, then Edward and now Lauren. Bella, I have never seen you so mad." _And_ _I mean never_. "Alice, like I said, I am tired and they needed to hear what I had to say." _Edward, just leave our bags and get out of here. She may not be done_. The girls talked until the hour was over. I did as Alice suggested, left their belongings and went off to class. Bella was a much stronger person that I gave her credit for. How much strength did she gain when I was gone?

* * *

I felt better than good telling Lauren off. The look on her face was priceless. I haven't felt this good in a long time. My mood had improved so much; I was able to look past my anger at Edward to speak with him. "Edward?" He looked at me, "Yes?" "What happened yesterday…." "Was my fault." I shook my head, "No. I was in a bad mood from Jacob and I just…." "No, Bella. I saw you weren't in the best mood and I shouldn't have talked about him like that. I promised I wouldn't and I broke that promise." I shook my head, "Well, if it makes you feel better, when he gets like that about you, I get just as mad with him." He half-smiled, "Still, I knew better. I won't do that to you again." The roar of an engine interrupted us. "Jacob." Jacob dismounted his bike and strode over to where Edward and I stood. "Bella, I need to talk to you." "Jacob, I'm not standing here by myself." He sided, "Bloodsucker." "Mongrel." I shook my head, "Good enough." Jacob took my hand and walked us over to his bike.

"Bella, I want to apologize." I looked at him, "Really?" "Yes. I just went crazy when I found out you went to Florida with Alice. And you were right. Part of me wanted you to ask me." I smiled, "I don't think Charlie would have gone for that. Besides, Sam needed you here." His arms wrapped around me. "Jake… can't….. breathe." He let me go, "Sorry." His eyes were focused on something behind me. I looked back and I saw Edward leaning against his car, with his arms folded looking at us. I groaned in exasperation, "This is getting ridiculous." "He's the one watching us, like you belong to him." I opened my mouth to say something, but I snapped it shut. This was starting to get out of hand. I had to make a choice and soon. Maybe I shouldn't choose either of them. It's not like I deserved either of them. "Jake, let's go to First Beach." This was a good opportunity for me to check on Emily. Jacob beamed, "Great." I smiled, "Just give me one second." I turned back and Alice stopped me, "I already spoke to her. She'll meet you on the beach." "Thank you." I got into my car and followed Jacob to La Push.


	23. False Hope

Chapter 23 – False Hope

Jacob would understand why I wanted to speak to Emily. When we arrived on the beach, the sun was beginning to set in the distance, getting closer to the water. Jacob and I sat on our bleached tree bench. His arm rested on my shoulders, "Bella, what do you want to do after graduation?" My graduation ceremony was on Monday. I wasn't worried about my final exams; I just wanted them over. One less thing for me to be worried about. Jacob was so relaxed. It seemed like my hunter was gone. Jacob said he hadn't picked up a fresh trail in a long time, the Cullens haven't mentioned anything and Alice hasn't seen anything. Was I safe again? Another thing to take off my list of concerns. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." Jacob held me closer, "Just let me know what you want." "You don't have to do anything for me." Jacob's hot hand held mine. He made small circles in my palm. With this other hand, he played with my hair between his fingers. "Well, either way, congratulations, Bella." I smiled, "Thank you, Jake."

I turned my head to look at him and he was already looking at me. I hadn't kissed Jacob in a long time. He pressed his lips to mine and I felt awful. Our lips moved against each other. His breath was warm and his lips were hot. His hand held the back of my head, locking my lips to his. I didn't fight him, but inside my mind, I was screaming at myself. What was I doing? Emily and Alice were joking, but maybe there was a seed of truth to it; I was balancing two boyfriends. In this moment, I wanted to stay with him. His lips parted mine and his arms held me closer. He ended our kiss and stared at me, "Why did things have to change?" I blinked, "Because they always do." We looked at each other and there was nothing but the sounds of the waves crashing. I picked up the sound of graveling moving underneath someone's feet. "Hey Emily." I looked back and she smiled, "Sorry to interrupt." I looked at Jacob, "Can we get a minute?" Jacob smiled, "Sure." Jacob strode off to the trees. Emily hugged me, "What happened with Jacob?" "You first." Emily exhaled a long breath, "Sam was furious, but he didn't show it. He was just concerned that I was with a vampire. He ready to hit the ceiling before he came to get me. I told him that when it came to Alice, I didn't see a vampire. I saw someone I liked and a fun person." I blinked, "You told him that?" Emily and I spoke about Sam and Jacob. We both argeed that supernatural men were overprotectively hard-headed. When it came to protecting someone they cared about, they were irrational.

Jacob and I walked along the beach until it was getting almost too dark. "Hey, you haven't done it in a while. Why don't you come over to my house for dinner?" Jacob made a face, "I don't know…" I smiled, "I'll make lasagna." "I'll be there." Jacob followed me in his car and I raced ahead of him. Getting out of his car, Jacob snorted, "Fine, you win this once." "Hey, I was winning on the bikes too." He shook his head, "Nope, that doesn't count because a leech interfered." By the front door, Jacob froze in his tracks. "What is it?" He looked behind himself, "Get inside now!" Jacob practically pushed me inside and slammed the door. I felt his hand was shaking as he pushed me inside. I've seen that look on Jacob's face before. Something wasn't right. I went into the kitchen and waited. Jacob was gone for almost half an hour. The back door flew opened and I jumped. "I've called Sam. I am not leaving here tonight." "What is it?" Jacob looked around the room, "The vampire, he's back. Stay here." Jacob ran up the stairs and I heard doors opening. I went to begin making dinner. "Ok," Jacob moved so quietly, that when he came back, I jumped again. "He wasn't in the house and Paul's outside." My heart began to race, "He came back." Jacob wrapped his arms around me as tears welled in my eyes. I actually thought I was safe again.

Jacob stood guard while I made dinner. I thought about calling the Cullens, but that would be difficult with Jacob and Paul around. I didn't want to cause a conflict. Paul came inside when Charlie came home. He said he couldn't resist the smell of my lasagna. The three of them spoke about sports the entire evening and I was beyond bored. I went to my room and tired to calm myself. I put on my birthday CD and listened to my lullaby. Lying on my bed, the music calmed my nerves until I had fallen asleep. My dream continued. The thorns that were reaching for me had changed into vines and they began to wrap themselves around my arms and legs, pulling me back into the darkness. I fought against them, digging my nails into the dirt, but I wasn't strong enough. I was pulled back into a sea of ferns and tall grass. I looked around myself as I got to my feet. This setting was familiar, only this time I was running. I was searching and searching, coming up with nothing. I saw someone in my periphery, but it wasn't Sam. I ran until I fell into an abyss of complete darkness. I woke up screaming as I did before. "Bella! Bella!" I sat up, feeling hard fingers around my arms.

My breaths were quick and short. I felt a cool breath on my cheeks, making my tears colder. "What happened?" I blinked the tears out of my eyes, "Nightmare." Edward's arms held me to his chest, "What was it?" I exhaled, "The same dream I've had since you left." He looked down at me, "What dream is it?" I blinked, "I don't want to talk about it." I moved out of his arms and saw it was almost time for me to go to school. "What are you doing here?" "I came to check on you, when I ran into Jacob and one of his friends." My eyes widened, "What?" "Jacob wasn't happy to do it, but he told me that the rogue came back. I came inside to see if you were all right. Your breathing was so shallow." I sighed and looked out my window, "Is Jacob and Paul still here?" "Yes. They haven't left. I told them I would watch you while you were at school." I blinked wildly, "I really don't want to go to school." My door opened and Alice was there. "I think it's a good idea for you to spend the day with Emily. Edward, Carlisle wants us to find this one today."

Alice threw some of my clothes on the bed and called Emily for me. Outside, Edward and Alice walked me to my car. Jacob, in wolf form walked out of the shadows of the trees across the street of my house. "He'll follow you to La Push." I looked back at their pale faces, as Edward opened my door, "What are you two going to do?" They looked at each other. "Don't worry about us, Bella," Alice soothed me. "We can take care of ourselves and we'll see you later." Alice looked behind herself, "Those wolves are anxious for us to leave." Edward brushed his fingers down my cheek, "Be safe." They turned and left. I got in my car and drove to La Push. When I reached there, I saw the Jacob wolf come out of the trees and he ran alongside my car. I drove straight to Emily's house. She was on the front porch, standing a few feet away from a large black wolf. Sam walked over to Jacob as I went over to Emily. "Sam, I'm sorry. It was my idea to invite Alice." He nodded his massive head and bumped his nose to my back, pushing me forward. Emily held her arms open and I hugged her.

Jacob and Sam stood in the front yard and they were joined by a smaller grey wolf and a sand colored wolf. Emily looked straight at the grey wolf. The grey wolf's eyes fell on me and they scared me. The sandy wolf looked at me and he exposed rows of sharp teeth. I realized it was smiling at me. The grey wolf snorted and turned away, trotting off into the trees. The other wolves ran off, leaving me and Emily alone. We stood there, watching the spot where they left. "Em, let's get inside." Emily and I sat in silence for a long moment. The silence was deafening. Emily cleared her throat, "Ok, we need to do something or we're going to go insane." I feigned a smile, "You're right." Emily went into her kitchen, "I don't know about you, but I cook when I'm upset." My eyebrows shot up, "So do I."

Emily and I cooked for hours, talking at different intervals. "Em, who were those wolves outside? I've never seen them before." Emily looked up at me, from the massive bowl the she was stirring in. "I really can't tell you. The only reason I know is because Sam imprinted on me and there are no secrets between us." I nodded, "Ok, I understand. It's just, the way the grey wolf was looking at me. He was so angry. And the sandy wolf, he was funny." Emily smiled, "Well, that's how they are." The sun was high in the sky, when Emily and I heard movement outside the house. I looked up, "They could be back." She and I ran for the front door. In the front yard, the Jacob wolf was looking back and forth, searching through the trees. "Jake?" He didn't look at me. His head snapped forward and he snarled. He sprinted towards the trees and a silver blur flew through the air, behind Jacob. The blur became solid as it stared at me. It was the vampire I met at the wedding. The one with the younger girl. He stared at me and Emily and smiled. Jacob charged him from behind. The vampire turned and, in a swift motion, and knocked Jacob back through the trees. The sound of wood creaking and trees falling filled the air. From behind me and Emily, cold hands clamped down on our shoulders, making us buckle to our knees. "Bree, leave the scarred one. We just want Bella." My eyes widened. "But, Riley, I'm thirsty." From the corner of my eye, I saw the small girl lean towards Emily.

"No! Leave her alone!" The girl tightened her grip on my shoulder, making me gasp in pain. The ground beneath my knees trembled, as Jacob ran back from the trees. The vampire named Riley looked back, "Annoying creature." Jacob charged forward, with his teeth bared and a roar ripping from his chest, as he went for Riley. Riley put his hands ahead of himself and they made contact with Jacob's chest and he was flung over Riley's head. His body rolled out of sight, on the side of the house. "Jacob!" Emily and I screamed. Riley looked back at us, "Bree, bring Bella and let's go before the others come." Bree knocked Emily down and I heard the impact her head made on the porch floor. I was being pulled away by the collar of my shirt, my feet dragging on along the ground, "Emily!" She wasn't moving and I was being towed away into the dark trees, like in my dream.


	24. Too Late

Chapter 24 – Too Late

We ran along the treaty line. Jacob was attacked by the vampire and I saw it through the wolves' minds. Emmett and Jasper were along with me. _Seth, get to Emily and check on her. Do not leave her alone_. One of the younger wolves ran off. The wolves did not know where these vampires were taking Bella and I was getting anxious. _I found their trail. They're taking her to the cliffs_. My eyes widened. _Sam, Em's fine. I'll take her inside, then change back_. Sam was getting ready to head towards the cliffs. "Sam!" He looked back at me, "Please, let us come with you." _Absolutely not! No Cullens are allowed on our land! _The black wolf glared at me. Emmett and Jacob stood behind me and readied themselves. "Sam, we want to do this honorably. We can help you." _We don't need your help_. Sam turned away, _Stay on your side. We can handle this_. Sam took several steps away. My foot itched to step over the line, but Emmett's hand clamped down on my shoulder. _Edward, the treaty_. I sighed, but my mind was half-crazed. "Sam! She's my Emily." Sam's foot halted in mid-air. "I can't stay here knowing she's in danger. Could you do the same if it was Emily?" Sam's mind drifted to the sight of his unconscious love. He thought about the pain in his heart it caused him to see her hurt.

"Sam, I love her and I can't lose her. Not again. I swear to you, once this is over, we will _never_ come onto your land again." He huffed, _We save Bella, then you get back to your side_. I exhaled in relief and my mind began to clear, "Thank you." I nodded to Emmett and Jasper. We followed Sam to where Bella was being held hostage. The vampires were being pursued by two other wolves. They followed Bella's scent, marred by the scent of her captors. I saw through the pursuing wolf's mind, that Bella was struggling against her captors hold, as they dragged her body along the ground. _They're getting closer to the cliffs_. Of all the voices in Sam's mind, this one surprised me; it was a woman's among all the men's voices. _I am with the Cullens and we are heading to the cliffs to cut them off_. I told Emmett and Jasper the plan. _Don't worry, Edward. We'll get to her in time_. The air ripped with howls, _I can't believe he let them on our land. We could handle this without them_. Sam was getting annoyed, _Enough. Focus_. The female wolf was getting closer and she heard their voices. "Victoria got herself killed. It wasn't my fault." "She hunted you, because you and the Cullens hurt her for no reason." "No reason? Her mate decided to hunt me for sport and got himself killed. That's why Victoria hunted me." "Her mate? I was her mate." "She lied to you. Her mate was James." The female wolf finally got to the cliffs. She was Bella lying on the ground, with the male vampire clutching at her throat. He released her and Bella looked at the wolf with pleading eyes. _Leah, do not attack them on your own_. I made out the way to the cliffs. I pushed myself past Sam, leaving Emmett and Jasper behind.

I made it to the cliffs and I saw her. The girl picked Bella up off the ground and held her arm, angling her body over the edge of the cliff. Emmett, Jasper and Sam finally made it to the cliffs. More wolves joined us; a large silver grey one, a chocolate brown and a russet one. _Let me at him!_ The russet wolf stepped forward. _Jacob_, Sam ordered, _stand your ground_. Jacob grumbled to himself, but obeyed. _This is for you, Victoria_. The male vampire was clearly ignorant to the truth. "Riley, Bella was telling you the truth. Victoria was lying to you. She loved James and they were both foolish enough to come after Bella. They're both dead and together again. Don't be as stupid as them." "Riley, let's hurry this up. I'm thirsty." The girl looked at Bella, _Since she's going to die anyway and she smells good. It's a shame to let all that blood to go to waste_. The girl bared her teeth at Bella. "Bree, not yet. Soon." Bree snapped her jaw shut and looked at us, _Not soon enough_. Jacob stepped forward and Bree saw him. "Ah-ah," she leaned Bella further over the cliffs. She gasped in fear, looking down at the waters. _Jacob! Stand down!_ Jacob drew his muzzle back and growled at the pair.

Jasper was making strategic plans for the layout we were faced with. _If one of us could get behind them, we could get Bella out of here and eliminate those two_. But that was the challenge; none of us could get behind them. _If they hurt her in anyway, I'll take them both down myself_. Emmett wanted Bella away from them and soon. "Riley," I held my hands up in surrender, "she has done nothing to you. Let her go." Riley smirked, "Poor choice of words." Moving quickly, he nodded to Bree and she released Bella's arm. My eyes widened as I heard Bella's scream and saw her body fall from sight. "NO!" Bree jumped over the cliff after Bella. I heard the booming splash of their impact. Before Riley turned around, Sam and I charged him. Emmett and the large grey wolf lept over the cliffs.

* * *

My eyes were fixed on Edward to the last moment. The hard fingers released me and I had no footing. I was falling. The sound of the air filled my ears so much that I couldn't hear my own screams. My hair whipped around my face as I fell towards the dark waters below. Looking up, I saw the girl spiraling towards me, smiling. She wrapped her arms around my body as I reached the water. The water was cold and dark, but I could see the bubbles leaving my mouth. I had no breath to wrap my lips around. I reached for the surface, but the stone arms around me were pulling me to the ocean floor. I thrashed against her hold, but it did nothing. My struggling slowed. All I saw was something bright coming towards. I knew it was the girl's teeth. She was getting ready to bite me. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was alone and going to die. I blinked slowly as my body went limp. _Edward, I love you_. All I felt now was the cold. The icy water pierced my body like a thousand knives. It filled my mouth and went down my throat. There was no escape. Bree was going to kill me. If she didn't, the dark water would. My body was numb from the cold of the water.

My body was suddenly jerked in another direction. I was floating; the arms that felt like anchors were gone. I was knocked into something hard and warm. My head bobbed, as it felt like something was pulling me in another direction, making a straight path. My body was against something warm and it was getting hotter, warming me in the cold water. I couldn't tell if my eyes were opened or closed. What ever I was against, it pulled my body until I broke the surface. "Hang on, Bell!" This voice was familiar. I was being pulled again, but I couldn't tell which direction. Behind my eyes, I could see light, but I couldn't open them. I was too weak. Against my face, it was colder. I knew my head was out of the water and the wind smacked into my face. I tried to blink and all I saw a blurred vision, "Bella! Hold on!"

* * *

Sam, Jacob and the female wolf watched the body burn. _They got her!_ My head snapped in the direction where they got Bella out of the water. Jasper and I ran through the unfamiliar land, but I got a good idea of its layout from the wolves' minds. Jacob was behind us. _Is she all right? Dammit, Paul, phase back_. We made it to the beach. Along the shore, I saw the russet skinned boy carrying Bella's body out of the water, followed by Emmett. I stood a few feet away from him, "Give her to me!" Paul grimaced at me. "No, Edward," Jasper calmed me, "She needs his body heat to get better." I watched as Paul lowered her body to the ground. He pressed his fingers into her throat, "Her pulse is slow." He gave her mouth to mouth resuscitation and did chest compressions. Those moments when Paul acted to save her life were the longest ones of my life. I only felt this way once before; as Carlisle worked over Bella to save her life after James attacked her. Like the last time, I felt useless to save her life. I had to rely on another to revived Bella.

I fell to my knees as her heart faltered. Paul was determined to save Bella. He didn't stop compressing her chest. "Come on! Stop being stubborn!" With that last word, his hands drove hard down on her chest and she gasped. A torrent of water flowed out of her mouth as her turned her body over on its side. She rolled back on her back, breathing on her own. She coughed weakly. Jasper stepped past me, "Bella, Bella, can you hear me?" She barely opened her eyes. _She's fine, Edward. Just exhausted. We don't know how long she was under the water._ "Jacob." Jasper looked down at her. "Jacob." She was calling for Jacob. Jacob Black, not me. Jacob strode over to her and took her up in his arms, holding her close to his body, "I'm right here, Bella." I stayed frozen to where I fell. She didn't want me. She wanted Jacob. In that moment, I knew. She made her choice.


	25. Decision Made

Chapter 25 – Decision Made

I woke up to a dull light, in an unfamiliar bed. But I recognized the quilt that was wrapped around me. My throat was dry and it hurt when I breathed. I sat up and looked around. The sunlight danced, as it shined along the floor. I blinked slowly. My body wasn't very responsive. I felt like I was just waking up from an outer body experience. Being pulled down into the dark waters; not knowing if I was ever going to come back out. Hearing my voice leave my throat and feeling my mouth fill with water. I remember struggling against the unbreakable hold, but it did nothing as I sank to the bottom. The darkness crept up and shadowed my eyesight. I didn't remember my eyes closing.

I remember floating and being pulled in other directions, feeling something hard around my waist. I tried to remember more, but I couldn't. The door creaked open and I turned to see who it was. "Good, you're awake." I blinked as Jacob came to sit by the small bed I was on. I smiled, "How long have I…?" He patted my hair, "A few hours. How do you feel?" I blinked, "Thirsty." Jacob's hand grazed down my neck to my shoulder. I wanted to get out of the bed, but he pushed me down. The door opened again and Emily came in with a large glass. "Drink this." I looked at her as I took the glass. There was a bandage on her head, "Em," my voice broke. My throat was raw from all the salt water I swallowed. She smiled and grazed the bandage with her fingers, "I've had worse." I laugh, then winced. Laughing was a bad idea. The pain in my throat would pass, but not like the pain I was about to inflict. While I was sinking in the dark waters, I dreamed. In my dreams, I saw the decision I have agonized over. A decision I had made a long time ago, but was too afraid to admit. It was clear to everyone but me. It was time to end this and let him know what I want, what I need to make me happy.

I sat up, running my fingers through my hair, "Jake, I need to talk to you." He blinked, "It can wait." I shook my head, "No, I have already waited too long." His brow furrowed, "What are you talking about?" Emily left the room. I looked down and saw I was wearing some of her clothes. My hair was around my shoulders and I could smell the brine of the ocean on it. I looked at Jacob. He patted my hair, "Bells, what is it?" I was a coward. I sipped at the glass Emily gave me. It was cold milk and that felt good. "Jake, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He blinked, "For what?" I closed my eyes, "I should have told you the truth. I was wrong, so wrong and I hope you can forgive me." "Bella, what's going on?" "I can't…. I can't lie to myself anymore. I tried to let go, but I couldn't." His face became stone, "Oh, you mean…?" He huffed, "Bella, you were doing great. You were letting go." "Not as completely as you thought I was. I still love him." "Bella, he's bad for you." I closed my eyes, "Jacob, with Edward, I have passed the point of no return. That happened when I realized what he was and how I felt about him. There is no going back for me." Jacob stood, "Please Jacob. I do care about you…." "But you're in love with him." I nodded, "I am." Jacob shook his head and looked away from me, "You can't exist without him. I knew it. I knew that, but I foolishly thought I could change that." I got out of the bed. My legs felt weak, but I pushed myself, "You weren't foolish. I didn't make things easy for you. I depended on you and I was wrong."

Jacob left his head fall back, "Bella, listen to me." He turned to face me, "If this is what you want, I won't stand in your way. Just know that he will never care about you the way I can. He can't offer you all the things I can." Tears formed in my eyes. "Jacob, I'm so sorry. Part wants to stay with you, but I know I can't. I'll keep hurting you, in worse ways. And I'll be holding you back." "How will you be holding me back?" My lips trembled, "You still have your soul mate to find. I'm not her. She's the one you need. When you find her, you'll forget all about me." I exhaled and looked down, "You should forget about me right now. You say Edward is bad for me. Well, I'm bad for you. I'm poison." Jacob's huge arms wrapped around me, "You're not poison, Bella." I sniffled, "Yes, I am. The pack can see it. I'm poisoning you. I'm destroying you and you can't see it." "Bella, stop saying that. You are not poison." Tears spilled out of my eyes as I clutched at his arm. Jacob kissed my hair, "This is how you know I care about you more. I'm letting you go." I blinked away tears as I looked up at him, "What?" He sighed, "Go. If he's what you want, I won't stand in your way. I just hope you're making the right decision." Jacob stepped away from me and left the room.

I stood in the room, staring at the door. Jacob was gone. My decision was made. Emily came into the room, "Your clothes are in the car. You should get going." I looked at her. In choosing Edward, was I also losing Emily? She hugged me, "Don't regret this decision. You love him and he loves you, that's all that matter." I smiled feebly, "Thank you, Emily." I sniffed, "Let's go to Port Angeles this weekend?" She smiled, "Of course. Let me know what happens." I smiled and ran out of the room. I was anxious to get to Edward. I jumped in my car and drove to the Cullens house. I was driving faster than I have before. I heard something vibrating in the car. I looked around myself. The sound was coming from the compartment between the front seats. I lifted the cover and saw a silver phone in there. I picked it up and saw Alice's name. "Alice?" "Bella, he's heading up west on the 101. He's leaving Washington." My eyes widened, "Why?" "The king was living up to his title. He thought you chose Jacob." Alice explained that I called for Jacob when Paul revived me. "No, not like that Alice. I saw he was hurt before those two took me to the cliffs. I was worried about him." "Don't explain it to me. Tell him."

I dropped the phone and hit the accelerator. I opened the windows, to let the air blow my hair out. Edward couldn't leave Washington. He couldn't leave Forks or his family. He couldn't leave me. I won't let him leave me, not again. The needle was pushing past 100 and I wasn't even scared. I was in control and determined. After a few long moments, I finally caught a glimpse of the silver Volvo. My eyes widened as I pushed my car forward. I pushed past his car and turned mine, hitting the brakes. My car blocked his, as he screeched to a stop. I looked out my window and got out of the car. "Edward," I was breathless. He stepped out of his car, "Bella. What are you doing here?" I blinked, "What are you doing?" He blinked, "I was going to Alaska for a while." I made a face, "Don't lie to me. You were leaving again. You were leaving me again." He shook his head, "I was getting out of the way." I walked over to him, "Whose way?" Edward closed his door and looked down at me, "Bella, I lost you and now I have to live with that decision. I've seen the way you were with Jacob and I couldn't ignore it. I pushed you into his arms. Bella, if you want Jacob, I won't…"

I pushed against his chest, making him fall back on the car. I stepped closer to him, "Edward, shut up." He looked at me, "But Bella…." I covered his mouth with my hand, "You've talked long enough. Now it's time to listen." I smiled, "Edward, you have to got to stop jumping to conclusions. You can't read my mind. You may know me, but you have to realize that I need time to make up my mind." My smile widened, "You've been gone too long." I bit my lips, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Edward, I love you and can't just let you walk out of my life without you knowing that. You did it before and I almost didn't survive." I looked into his eyes, "I love you, Edward and I want and need you in my life." He was silent, but his arms wrapped around my body. My feet were off the ground as our lips met. My fingers twined in his hair as we kissed. My heart raced as he held me closer. Our lips parted and I smiled. "I love you, Bella." My eyes opened and I looked into pure honey. "But, I just have one more thing to say." He smiled, "What is it?" "Please, don't leave me again." He pressed his lips to mine, "I promise."

"Finally!" We turned to see Emmett getting in Edward's car. He spun the car around and drove back to Forks. I smiled, "I guess they were getting impatient." Edward didn't release me, "You have no idea." He looked over to my car, "How did you get here so fast?" I blushed, "I've been around mythical creatures too long." He held my face, "I've missed that so much and I am never letting it go again." Edward swept my legs into his arms and he placed me in the passenger seat of my car. He held my hand as we drove back to Forks.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

After graduation, I never let Bella out of my sight. From the day she had chosen me, I vowed to myself I would never let her go or fail her again. She slept in my arms as she always did. She worried about Jacob Black in her sleep. When she was awake, she tried not to let me see it, but it was there in her eyes. She wanted happiness for Jacob as well. "I think she'll like this one." "Alice, let her decide. You can wait for a few hours." Alice groaned, "Edward, this has to be ready. We don't have much time. We are moving soon." I released Bella and went down to Alice's room. "Alice, we have another week." _Edward, when we get to New Hampshire, I don't want Bella to be stressed. She needs to focus on her classes_. "Alice, I think she can handle picking out her own clothes for class." "Edward, Alice, what are you two fighting about?" I turned to find Bella standing in the doorway. "Bella? What are you doing awake?" She patted my chest as she walked past me and I felt her wedding band. "Alice was trying to set up your fall wardrobe and I thought you should have some input." She smiled, "Alice, why don't you pick out some things and we can decide on them in the morning."

Bella took my hand, "Don't be mad at Alice. She's just excited that I'm finally her sister." I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips to her, "Not as happy as I am to have you as my wife." Bella took my hand, "Now, can we go back to bed?" I hugged her, "Of course." Bella and I have been married for almost a month. She only wanted a two week long honeymoon on the island, because she wanted to spend time with Charlie before we left for Dartmouth. I was surprised she woke up when I left the room. Since coming back from the island, nothing woke Bella up. Not even Emmett and Jasper fighting outside. Charlie knew we were moving and he would not admit to Bella that he would miss her. He was against us getting married, but he saw that Bella was going through with it, even if it was against his wishes. Bella laid in bed, in my arms, "Why do you stop Alice from having her fun?" I kissed her neck, "Because she can get out of hand. Don't you remember the wedding?" She sighed, "I know, but let Alice be Alice." Her heart skipped a beat as her breath became steady.

I thought about our compromise which led to our marriage. After deciding to be with me, Bella wanted to be changed. She knew she was leaving Charlie's home, so there was no reason for her to wait. She already consented to marry me, but I wanted more time for her to be human. She deserved some human experiences. Bella and I agreed that she would be changed before she was twenty years old. I talked her into attending college, hoping to draw the time out, but she was unbelievably stubborn. On my part, I agreed that we would have a real honeymoon. It wasn't easy channeling all the excesses I felt when I was with her, but once I did, we had the most amazing time on the island. I was selfish to give into her demand of being changed, but I wanted her to be happy. We discussed her soul and becoming a vampire. "Edward, look at you and your family. You were dealt a hand you did not expect. But instead of following the norm, all of you choose to do something more with your existence. It was a choice to hurt people or help them. That is what you do. Yes, I know you think you don't have a soul because of your rebellious days, but you have more than made up for them." "But Bella, you are making the choice to become a vampire." She held my face, "And I am choosing to be a good person for the rest of eternity."

When hearing this debate, Carlisle agreed with Bella. When she is changed, she and I will move to a more remote place until she has more control. My family voted to change her and only Rosalie was my only ally. I held her hand and watch her gold wedding band catch the light of the moon. Even though I was deplored with myself, I was excited to have Bella be as strong as I was. I was somewhat anxious to watch her face light up as she took in things with her new senses. I wanted to run through the forest with her. My hand rested on her torso, when I felt a slight bump against my hand. I looked down and realized how hard her skin was. Bella turned over and she was sweating, despite the fact that I kept her cool during the summer nights. I watched Bella's face until she woke up. She blinked and I feigned a smile. Was our union as husband and wife more unexpected than I thought? I had Bella for eternity, but we were getting something neither of us bargained for were expecting.


End file.
